Titanic: Kingdom Hearts
by omegafire17
Summary: Kairi Dewitt Bukater goes on the famous TITANIC with her so-called fiancée, Riku Hockley. But on one night, Kairi tried to commit suicide by jumping off of the ship, but someone named Sora Dawson stops her. Original writer: Music Lover Always
1. Present Day

**Hey people, I'm here with a new story, even though it's not really mine. The original versions belonged to Music Lover Always, but she's much too busy to continue posting content for them, so she asked if someone could adopt the story for her. Which is exactly what I'm doing, and I'll do my best. Her only requests were to keep the summary and keep the characters that he had already put down, which I am doing as we speak. So enjoy the story! :)**

Summary: (pairings SoraxKairi) "Titanic was called the ship of dreams and it was, it really was." Kairi Dewitt Bukater goes on the famous TITANIC with her so-called fiancée, Riku Hockley. But on one night, Kairi tried to commit suicide by jumping out of the ship, but someone named Sora Dawson stopped her. Ever since that night, Kairi and Sora's love blossomed. Riku finds out about the two and tries to put an end to the relationship by getting rid of Sora. But then, one night changed everything.

Characters:

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Brock Lovett – Cloud Strife

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater

Granddaughter of Rose – Yuffie Calvert

**I'll update new characters as necessary.**

Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic.**

* * *

_Prologue: Reflections of the Past_

Deep down in the blue ocean lay the once luxurious ship called the _R.M.S Titanic. _It carried a remnant of a romantic story of two lovers who were on the fateful ship. Their love for each other was so deep, nothing could break them apart. Someone wanted to for his lust, of course…

Beneath the sky, the land, the shore, lay a ship with a story of two lovers by the name of Sora and Kairi. Now someone is about to unravel the story of both of them but who shall it be? Till then, their story remains locked in that sunken ship.

* * *

Two submarines descended slowly toward the ocean floor and started swimming their way over the ocean floor. They constantly emitted a certain sound as they went.

_Ping. Ping. Ping_

"13 meters ahead and you should see 'her'" A man said silently to the other crew members. The members looked over their sonar scans and finally spotted _Titanic_ on it_._

_Ping. Ping. Ping_

A blonde man gazed at the ship in amazement, staring through the thick glass window. After a few seconds, he turned around to face his crew members. "Okay you guys, Take the submarine up and over the bow rail". **(The tip of the ship)**

Over the radio a man said in a muffled tone, "Okay, we're going over the tip of the ship so stay with us now" The submarines slowly ascended so they could have a better look over the bow of the ship. The submarines flashed their lights over to a different site on the _Titanic._

"Okay, everyone shush up cuz' we're rolling" The blonde man took the video camera into his hands and started recording. He started by saying, "Seeing _Titanic _coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship still gets to me every time" He shivered slightly just by thinking about it. "To see the sad ruin of a great ship that only 'once' partially sailed across the ocean surface, is sitting here where she landed at 2:30 am on April 15, 1912. After her long fall from the world above." He said, made a dramatic ending, and then sighed.

A fat man snickered and said, "You are so full of s***, Cloud" After hearing this, Cloud looked over at him and chuckled slightly.

_Ping. Ping. Ping_

The submarines start looking even further into the ship, examining every detail that the ship had to offer. There didn't seem to be an inch that wasn't rusted and/or slimed over.

"Okay dive six – here we are again on the deck of _Titanic,_ 2½ miles down; 3,821 meters. Outside, the pressure is 3½ tons per square inch. These windows are nine inches thick and if they go; it's sayonara in 2 microseconds" Cloud didn't finish his statement with that much enthusiasm, then he turned the camera off. "All righty then. That's enough of that bulls***"

The submarines went even deeper into the Titanic. "Just put her down on the roof of the officer's quarters like yesterday" ordered Cloud, knowing from experience that it was one of the most stable places left on _Titanic._

"Okay boss" A man replied, doing as ordered. The motion stirred up a fine cloud of dust as they settled down.

A man over the radio said, "Okay fellas, we have arrived right on the grand staircase. You guys set to launch the video camera?"

"Yeah—Hey Cloud, we're gonna launch Dunkin now" A man said.

Cloud nodded and said, "Okay then, launch the damn thing".

"Go Charlie." The man launched a mini video camera called Dunkin into the ocean to explore the _Titanic. _It was half the size of a door, almost a blood-red color, and like the subs was built to withstand the intense conditions of the ocean floor. "Tether out ya guys"

"Tether out. Okay Cloud, we're dropping along the hull" said a man.

"Roger that. Okay, descend Dunkin into the first class gangway door. I want all you guys working on the D deck and the dining saloon area" Cloud said over the radio.

"Copy that. Tether out" replied the man.

Dunkin has now reached a door covered in moss. "Guys, turn to the left" commanded Cloud, watching Dunkin's progress on the screen.

"Turning left so we're coming" the man replied.

Dunkin traveled inside D deck, and it spotted a door with beautiful markings, but it was rusty and had slime all over it.

"Snoop Dog is on the move" "We're going down the stairwell" said two different men, confirming the progress of Dunkin.

Cloud faced the fat man known as Lewis and gave him his instructions. "Okay man; go down to B deck then A deck"

"Gimme some rope, Captain Cloud" Lewis said, using Dunkins vision scoop.

"B decks—get in there" said Cloud, intently watching the screen. The red camera went into B deck and flashed its light around, spotting a beautiful chandelier with crystals surrounding it, which somehow didn't have any rust or slime on it yet. As Dunkin went in further, it spotted a rusty shoe. **(Belongs to Sora :) )** Then it spotted a white mask, which was half buried in the dust and debris.

Dunkin went even further into the ship and tried to carefully get through the door frame. It didnt go as well as planned.

"Hey Lewis, watch the door frame, watch the door. Watch it. WATCH IT FOR GOD SAKES!" Cloud yelled as he tried to keep his temperament under control, but it wasn't easy since Lewis kept bumping Dunkin along the doorframe.

"Listen man, I see it so I got it-" said Lewis, doing his best.

_BANG! _sounded into the subs as the door came clean off, more or less.

That 'bang' made Cloud glare at Lewis for a moment and then he faced his attention back to Dunkin. "Lewis" he said, barely containing his warning.

"Hey, we're good. Just chill man, chill" said Lewis, trying to calm his boss down.

The light flashed onto a desk covered in moss and which had shells for markings. The red mini camera got closer to examine the desk.

"Alright, stop focusing on the desk and make your turn and then come around" Cloud instructed to Lewis.

"Kay Captain" Lewis responed, doing as ordered.

"Make the turn and watch the friggin' wall. We don't want to destroy Dunkin now do we?" Cloud emphasized the word 'don't' as a reminder to not bump Dunkin into anything, or Lewis would get his ass kicked. Lewis just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

A man over at the other submarine radioed Cloud. "Hey Cloud. We're already at the piano. Ya hear?"

"Yeah I hear" he responed.

As the crew passed the piano, they spotted a room.

"Right there! That's it! That's the bedroom door we've been looking for!" Cloud almost shouted, not bothering to contain his excitement.

"Yeah I see it. We're totally in baby! We're in!" Lewis said between loud laughs of joy.

The camera slowly entered the room, then it spotted a twin bed.

"Hey, that's Riku's bed. That's where the son of a bitch slept." Cloud said, looking closely at it.

They spotted a bath tub and Lewis cracked his joke. "Hey look, someone left the water running" He laughed at his own joke while Cloud just rolled his eyes. His blue orbs glanced at a wardrobe door.

"Hold it Lewis, go to the right" he said, his instincts at work.

Lewis adjusted Dunkin and turnedhe camera around so it could look to it's right.

"That wardrobe door – looks suspicious. Get more closer to it" he said.

"Have a good sense of suspicion about it boss?" asked Lewis.

"I wanna see what's under the wardrobe door" said Cloud, thinking something was up with it.

"Okay then, I'll get Dunkin's claws ready for grabbing the door" getting the equipment neccasary to do so. He loved using the claws.

Dunkin released its claws and slowly grasped the door gently and lifted it up with a little bit of difficulty, flipping it to the other side. There, under the door was a safe. Cloud narrowed his eyes to better focus on the safe.

"It's payday, boys" Cloud smirked.

* * *

The crew on the boat lifted the submarine out of the water and then set it on the dock. As they removed the findings of _Titanic,_ everyone started to pop a beer. They all cheer as the safe was being lifted off, and people started making 'ka-ching' noises to represent cash. Lewis popped a beer and sprayed it on every one, not that they really minded as they were too focused on the safe.

As the crew keep on cheering, a man carrying a saw goes near the safe to cut through it.

"We did it Lewis, we did it" Cloud said in a tired tone.

"Uh huh! Who's da man here! Who da man! Who da best Blondie. Who is? Say it. Say" yelled Lewis, pestering him.

Cloud faced Lewis with a big grin plastered all over his face. "You are, man" Lewis gave Cloud a sloppy kiss on the cheek while Cloud easily yet playfully shoved Lewis off of him.

The saw started to cut through the safe while Cloud anxiously said, "Crack her open cuz we're all waiting for the big time!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted, agreeing with that statement.

They finally opened the safe and a bunch of red liquid came pouring out along with a mysterious art book. Someone grabbed a video camera to film the whole thing. As Cloud picked up the art book, he tossed it aside to look for more items in the safe. Nothing else was in there.

"Oh shit" he quietly whispered.

"No 'key'" A man stated the obvious.

"Ya know something Cloud," Lewis started, "the same thing happened to a dude named Geraldo and his career never recovered"

Cloud stood still for a moment, then stood up and glared daggers at the video camera. "Turn the damn thing off now!"

* * *

A preserver stood over a container filled with water and grabbd the 'mysterious art book.' She carefully started to rinse it off with a gentle motion in her hands.

"Hey Cloudie boy, everyone wants to know how it's going" Cloud turns around to face the man and took the phone away from him.

"Hey ya guys, whassup. Look, the 'treasure' wasn't in the safe but look on the bright side; you don't have to worry about anything. It could be anywhere. There are a lot of places we still haven't checked." He continued to blabber on the phone, doing his best to convince his funders.

The woman who was preserving the art book started to see the drawing of a nude woman with a heart shaped necklace around her slender neck appear, the gentle rinse doing it's job.

"Like I said, it could be anywhere" said Cloud.

"Yeah like Jimmy Hoffa's briefcase!" said the man, who was still hanging around.

Cloud rolled his eyes at him in annoyance. "A lot of places" he continued.

The blue haired woman, who was preserving the drawing, had a bewildered look on her face as the drawing of the nude lady became more visible to her. As she stared at the drawing, she started to mull about the situation she was currently in. _Could that key necklace be it? I'll have to ask Cloud about this _she thought.

"Cloud, I need to tell you something important" she called over to him.

"Hang on a sec guys" He put the phone down and had an irritated look on his features as he walked over. "Okay, what is SO important that you needed to tell me, that made me hold my IMPORTANT conversation on the phone?"

Her temperament was rising so she had to pinch the bridge of her nose to keep her cool and be silent for a moment. "Well Cloud, I seem to have found a drawing a woman wearing the 'Βασική λεπίδα'"

"What?" Cloud rushed over to where she was working and took a closer look at the drawing. He swiftly dove his hands into the water and carefully removed the drawing from the water container. "Where is the photograph of the original 'key'?"

Aqua searched for the photograph and found it, giving it to him. He looked at both pictures to examine it. _Yes_ he said in his head. _This is the matching necklace we've been looking for_

The label on the drawing said:

_April 14, 1912 – SD_

"OH - MY - GOD" Cloud said in total shock.

* * *

An old woman sat on her porch, working on her pottery while she vaguely heard the news.

"**Good evening. Treasure hunter Cloud Strife is best known for finding Spanish gold on architectural missiona. He was not too long ago searching for the famous shipwrecked _Titanic._ He is here with me right now live. Hello Cloud"**

"**Hey. Of course, everyone has heard of the famous Titanic right? My crew members were out using the latest technology to go further into the ship than anyone has eva' done" **

As the old woman listened, she started to remember about _Titanic._ She stopped what she was doing, searched for her cane and grasped it tightly and started to walk up to the television set.

"What is it Nana?" asked her granddaughter, a little worried.

"Turn the volume up Yuffie" The old woman known as Kairi said.

"**I have trained experts out here making sure that each item we find is preserved to the fullest. We have found a drawing today: A piece of paper that's been locked up in the ship for 84 years! My team was able to preserve it intact" **Cloud says to the reporter.

Kairi stared at the picture, bewilderment evident in her features. This 'drawing' was her! Really her! She couldn't believe it. After all these years she finally had another good look at her drawing. She muttered a name under her breath as she remembered who drew it.

"I'll be goddamned" Kairi said in total shock.

* * *

In the dock, people were unloading submarines and other important materials.

"Hey Cloudie boy! There's a call for you!" A man yelled over the noise.

"Dude," Cloud started, gesturing at the subs, "we're launching the submarines into the water right now. Can't you see?"

"Trust me Blondie; you want to take this friggin' call."

"This better be good and don't call me Blondie!" Cloud said through gritted teeth.

"You have to talk real loud cuz' she can't hear real well. She's kinda old"

"Greeeaaat" Cloud said in a sarcastic tone. He grabbed the phone from the man and talked into the phone. "This is Cloud Strife. How may I help you Mrs….uh-"

"Calvert, Kairi Calvert" The man cut in.

"Mrs. Calvert?" Cloud finished off with.

"Did you find the Βασική λεπίδα **(It means 'Keyblade' in Greek :D) **yet Mr. Strife? Or you haven't found it yet. I was just curious" said old Kairi.

Cloud stared at his partner with total shock written all over his face.

"Told ya so" said the man, smiling.

"Okay Kairi, you have my attention and ears. Do you know who the lady in the drawing is?" Cloud said over the phone.

"Uh-huh. That lady is me" she said.

* * *

A helicopter flew over the sea, containing Kairi, Yuffie, and her pets in there. They looked out the window in amazement.

"DUDE! BLONDIE! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? SHE'S A GODDAMNED LIAR, YA HEAR ME? A LIAR!" Yells Lewis over the noise. "SHE'S PROBABLY SOME PHSYCO LADY LOOKIN' FOR MONEY OR SOMETHING! WHO KNOWS WHY! SHE'S LIKE THAT RUSSIAN GAL ANESTHESIA!"

"Hey look! The helicopter is arriving!" a random man yelled, pointing up at the sky.

"Great. Just great" Lewis sarcastically said.

Cloud and Lewis walked fast around the ship to get to the docks.

"Listen Cloud, Kairi Dewitt Bukater died on the Titanic when she was like, um…17 right!" Lewis says.

"Rightly so!" Cloud said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"If she were alive, she'd be over a 100 by now"

"101 in about a month" said Cloud, gesturing at the approaching helicopter.

"Okay then. She's a really OLD goddamned liar! I researched her background information all the way back to the friggin' 20's! She was workin' as an actress. You see know, an actress! Her name was Kairi Dawson back then. After that, she marries a guy by the name of Calvert. They settle in Cedar Rapids and she gets pregnant with kids. Now, Calvert's dead and my sources tell me that Cedar Rapids is dead also." Lewis said, out of breath.

"Did you forget something Lewis? Everybody who knows about the 'key' is supposed to dead or on this boat, but Kairi knows!" Cloud said in triumph.

As they were talking, they heard the sounds of the helicopter landing. Cloud was the first to turn around and then Lewis to see that indeed, Kairi had arrived.

When the helicopter arrived, three men scurried to the helicopter and took 10 or more of Kairi's suitcases down one by one.

"I guess she doesn't travel light huh?" Lewis said to Cloud.

Since Kairi was an old lady who couldn't walk, crewmembers had to help Kairi out of the helicopter in one piece. As they were doing this, Cloud welcomed Kairi with a warm smile. "Welcome to the Keldysh, Mrs. Calvert. I'm Cloud Strife." He reached his hand out to shake Kairi's. As he gently did so he yelled, "Listen up men! Let's get Mrs. Calvert inside pronto! Now move it!"

Hearing all the commotion, Yuffie hoppe out of the helicopter without any help.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't help you get out of there. Heh Heh?"

"It's okay Mr. Strife. I got your name right, right?"

"Yes Mrs. Calvert."

"Call me Yuffie."

They both stay quit for a moment until Cloud says, "We didn't even greet each other properly. I'm Cloud Strife."

"I'm Yuffie Calvert." They both shook hands.

As Cloud watched Yuffie and Kairi walk away, a man called out to him. "Yo Blondie! Take the fish!" The man handed Cloud a fish tank. Cloud had a disbelieving look on his face as he started to walk back toward the submarine.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

As Kairi was settling in, there was a knock on the door. "Yes" she politely said.

Cloud opened the door cautiously and entered in a respectful manner. "I wanted to make sure if your rooms were nice and comfy."

"Oh yes, they are so no need to worry. Oh! Have you met Yuffie? She's my granddaughter and takes care of me"

"Nana, Cloud and I met on the dock a couple of minutes ago. Remember?" Yuffie said gently.

Kairi pondered for a moment and gently slapped her forehead with the heel of her hand. "I must have forgotten. Silly me"

As Kairi said this, Lewis rolled his eyes in disbelief and annoyance. He gave Cloud a look that clearly stated, 'I told you so dumbass' then he smiled at Kairi.

They watched Kairi unload and take her pictures out of her suitcases for a little while. "I always take my pictures when I travel, always" she said, noticing their stares.

"Is there anything else that I can assist you in? Anything at all. Do you want something? Anything?" Cloud asked.

"Hmm. If you would be so kind, may I see my drawing please?"

* * *

Kairi slowly walked into the room with grace and stopped at where her drawing lay. She looked down at it before her, and closed her eyes.

FLASHBACK:

_A young man of 17 draws a young red haired lady in front of him. He focused intently, ignoring all sounds and movement around him. His brown locks of hair in front of his face distracted him and so he pushed them away and continued to draw._

END OF FLASHBACK

Interrupting her memory, Cloud started to talk. "Okay, King Louis XVI had a gold mineral which he covered with diamonds that was called the 'Blue Diamond of the Crown' back then which it mysteriously disappeared in 1792. Now that was the time when Louis boy lost everything valuable to him. A theory explains that the mineral was chopped too, recut into a key that is known today as the Keyblade. It's worth more than the Hope Diamond now."

"That Keyblade was dreadful and heavy. I only wore it once for a special occasion" old Kairi said.

"Are you really sure this is you, Nana? Really sure?" Yuffie asks as she studied the picture.

"Of course! Wasn't I beautiful back then?"

Cloud gives a polite laugh at the comment, then continued to talk. "I tracked the damn thing down through insurance records. A claim settled upon the 'Keyblade' Kairi. Can you tell me who it was?"

Kairi mulled this for a moment before answering. "Hmm…Someone by the name of Hockley" This got a rather surprised look from Lewis.

"Hah! I totally called it in my head. It was Nathan Hockley. Father of Riku Hockley. The claim was for his son to give to his fiancée…Kairi." A random man said, smiling.

"Yeah and that means that the 'key' should have gone down with the ship. Can you see the date on the drawing?" Cloud said.

Yuffie read the date aloud, "April 14, 1912"

Lewis piped up, "If Kairi says who she really is, and then she was wearing the 'key' when the ship sank-"

"And that makes you my new best friend" Cloud said to Kairi with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Okay Kairi, my team recovered some items on the _Titanic_. In your old room, the items were found there. Is any of these items yours?" Cloud asks as he carefully lifted up a cracked mirror.

That was when Kairi gave a small inaudible gasp. Cloud was holding her old mirror! She slowly reached for the mirror and pulled it away from him. "This was mine and I thought I would never see it again. It looks just the same as when I last saw it" She flipped the mirror to the other side where she saw a crack. "I guess the reflection changed a bit"

Cloud gave Kairi a moment before he spoke up. "Ready to go back to _Titanic?_"

Kairi looked up reluctantly and slowly nodded her head.

* * *

"Okay, here we go." Lewis started, "She hits the iceberg on the starboard side right? She kind of bumps along punching holes like the Morse code – dit- dit-dit – along the side, below the waterline. Then the forward compartments start to flood. Now as the water level rises, it spills over the watertight bulkheads which unfortunately don't go any higher than E deck. So now as the bow goes down, the stern rises up, slow at first then faster and faster until finally she's got her whole ass sticking up in the air and that's a big ass. We're talking 20,000 or 30,000 tons, okay? And the hull's not designed to deal with that pressure, so what happens?" CRACK! "She splits, right down to the keel and the stern falls back level. Then as the bow rinks, it pulls the stern vertical and finally detaches. Now, the stern section just kind of bobs there like a cork for a couple of minutes, floods and finally goes under about 2:20 am. Two hours and 40 minutes after the collision. The bow section planes away, landing about a half a mile away going 20, 30 knots (5) when it hits the ocean floor" He mimiced the sound of an explosion before he continued. "Pretty cool huh?" He finished with a grin.

"Thanks for telling me that wonderful analysis, Lewis" Kairi starts sarcastically, but then she grew serious. "But the experience is much more different"

"Are you going to share it with us Kairi?"

Kairi sat still for a moment and finally got up with some assistance, and slowly moved across the submarine. She walked over to the TV screen to see the ruins of _Titanic_. She carefully lifted up her right hand and touched the screen. She saw double doors, and tears started to well up in her eyes.

FLASHBACK:

_A young Kairi walked up to two finely marked doors. Two waiters open a door each simultaneously. Kairi gracefully walked in._

END OF FLASHBACK:

The tears started to roll down her face and she silently cried.

"Nana," Yuffie said in a sympathetic sigh, "let me take you to rest okay?"

"No Yuffie darling"

"Nana-"

In a fierce tone she yells, "I SAID NO!" She didn't mean it to sound harsh but she was upset about the flashback. Yuffie finally backed down and Kairi walked back to her wheelchair.

Cloud asked for a tape recorder to record Kairi's story. "You can start to tell us your story anytime soon okay?

"84 years it has been-"

"Kairi, try to remember anything that you can, anything."

"Will you let me talk or what Mr. Strife?"

Cloud shut up and put his head down in shame, and then Kairi continued. "84 years it has been since I last went on _Titanic_. I can still smell the fresh paint... the china had never been used. _Titanic_ was called 'The Ship of Dreams' and it was, it really was."

* * *

**And so the story begins :) Please read and review on what you thought of it, and I'll update the next chapter fairly soon (and remember that I didn't write this story... or at least the first few chapters). For the record, the only differences between this story and the movie itself are gonna be the characters, some of the dialogue, and maybe a few minor events.**


	2. The Ship of Dreams

Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic**

Characters:

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Fabrizo - Roxas Grey **(I'm not making him Italian, I just can't do that to him :) )**

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Brock Lovett – Cloud Strife

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater

Granddaughter of Rose – Yuffie Calvert

Spicer Lovejoy - Ansem Lovejoy **(Ansem the Wise, not the other one)**

**Will update as necessary, but anyway, enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

The dock was a tsunami of people, hustling and bustling, here and there and everywhere you could think of. Hording loads of suitcases, car horns beeping, family and friends departing for America. _Titanic_ was packed! People waving their hats in the air, crying tears of joy and sadness, screaming at the top of their lungs just to say, "Farewell!" or "Until next we meet." Busy, busy, busy it was.

_**Honk! Honk!**_

A car made it's way through the waves of people and then stopped abruptly. The chauffeur opened his door and made his way over to the passengers. He opened the silver-black door and took the ivory gloved hand of a young lady. She gracefully stepped out of the car and lifted her head to gaze at the wonderful _Titanic. _A beautiful red head she was, with creamy skin, rose-colored lips that matched her hair, a petite nose, ears pierced and adorned with gold 18 karat earrings. Just one look at her and you're blown away. A fairly looking man steps out of the car to assist a graceful, fairly aged woman. She took his hand and swiftly exited the car. Her eyes were gleaming in awe as she looked up at the luxurious ship. Of the last of them, a silver haired man, wearing a 100 watt smile, stepped out of the car and stood by the red haired woman.

"What's the fuss all about anyway?" She had her back turned to him but then she made a swift turn and gave him a bored expression. "I think it's just as big as the _Mauritania _Riku."

"Stop being so blasé about everything Kairi." Riku said with that grin of his. "This is _Titanic_." Kairi turned her around so now her back is facing him. "This ship is over 100 feet longer than the _Mauritania, _and more luxurious to say the least." Kairi was now no longer listening to him.

Riku then went up to the second lady that exited out of the car and quickly muttered something in her ear. "Aerith, your daughter is hard to impress nowadays isn't she?"

Aerith gave a slight laugh at the comment. "She is, isn't she?" She again takes another good look at the ship and says, "The unsinkable ship they say, huh?"

Riku immediately answered back. "Of course it's unsinkable! God himself couldn't sink this ship-" A man interrupted Riku's rambling on _Titanic_. "What?" he said irritably.

"Sir, you have to check your baggage through the main terminal." The man then pointed west. "It's round that way, sir."

Riku pulls out dangling keys from his pocket and hands the man it. "I trust with my luggage so please see Ansem for me will ya?"

"Yes, sir." Before the man could say anything else, Ansem, the man who assisted Aerith out of the car, rudely grabbed him and dragged over to the luggage.

"Take the luggage to the parlor suite, rooms B-52, 54, 56…"

Kairi waits patiently with her mother but becomes angry when Aerith spoke the next words. "Please behave on this trip. You know the reason right Kairi?"

"…" She looked away and her attention went to a little girl waving happily to the people on board. 'Lucky.' She thought.

"Please behave." She sincerely said to her daughter Kairi.

"Ladies let's hurry!" Riku then leads the way into _Titanic._

They walk through the crowd of people anxiously waiting to get on _Titanic. _Kairi looks around her surroundings and observes the many people. The third-class passengers are on one side to have a health inspection. Men carrying bunches of luggage, and children running around the dock while their parents scold them after they are caught.

"Welcome aboard Titanic!"

An elderly Kairi begins, "_This was the Ship of Dreams, to everyone else. To me, it a was slave ship to me, taking me back to America in chains. On the outside, I was a graceful young woman, on the inside, I was screaming for a way out._

_

* * *

_

The steam whistle blew loudly, announcing in its peculiar way of saying that it's almost time to leave.

Four young men are sitting around a table, betting on two _Titanic _tickets. A blond man by the name of Luxord gulped down his beer and glared at his friend with a patch over his right eye.

"Sora, you're a freaking idiot! You just bet everything we own man!" Another blond man by the name of Roxas, who was the same age and had messy hair, said to the spiky haired brunette on his right.

Sora took the half-chewed toothpick from his mouth and said to him, "Roxas, you're my cousin, right? We have nothing valuable to give them, all we have is junk." Roxas didn't respond.

"Xigbar, you moron! You just bet our _Titanic _tickets! I can't believe it." Luxord whispered to the red headed man beside him, who mearly ran a hand through his big spiky hair.

"Chill Luxord, we're gonna win anyways." Xigbar grabbed a couple of cards from the deck and so did the rest of them. This was the moment of truth. Their lives were about to change forever, just because of those two tickets taking them to America.

"Xigbar?" Sora asked as he gave him a mischievous look.

Gibing him a blank look, he set down his cards. "Nothing."

"Roxas?" he said, looking at his cousin.

He gave Sora a pissed-off 'I'm going to kill you if we lose this game.' look as he set down his cards. "Nothing."

"Luxord?" he said, giving the other blond man that mischievous look.

"A two pair!" cried Luxord, slapping down his cards and then crossing his arms, smiling in victory.

Sora glanced down at the cards that he held, and then the cards that Luxord threw on the table, and then put his cards down. They amounted to nothing. "Roxas, I'm sorry." he whispered apologetically.

Roxas's anger was undiminished as he snarled slightly, "Of course we lost, and I'm gonna kill you" he said, before turning to look at Xigbar and Luxord. Suddenly, he smiled deviously, his anger evaporating completely. "After we fight over those tickets, that is" he whispered, grinning.

Xigbar and Luxord were caught off guard at the unexpected remark. "Huh?" they replied in unison.

In one fluid movement, he stood up and punched Luxord hard in the face, sending the blond man unconscious to the ground. But before he could move, Xigbar grabbed him from behind and held quite a grip on him. Roxas struggled, but couldn't get himself free. Sora was also standing up and was looking for something to hit Xigbar over the head with. An unexpected shattering of glass made him snap toward the noise, finding Roxas unhurt, but getting broken glass off himself. Xigbar was out cold on the ground, a few traces of blood on his head, but nothing that looked too serious. What really surprised him was that the red haired man was standing nearby, holding what was left of a broken glass bottle.

Both teens stared at him in shock, while the red haired man mearly tossed the broken piece into the nearby trash. Smiling at them, "Sorry about that, my friends there needed a good punch and crack over the head" he said. Both of them blinked, but before they could respond, the red haired man was speaking again. "Well, I already know your names Sora and Roxas, but you don't know mine. The name's Axel" he said, then his smile got bigger and he tapped a finger on the side of his head. "Got it memorized?"

The two teens finally got out of their shock and smiled, nodding their heads. Then they turned to each other and grinned. "Sweet! We're going to America now!" shouted Roxas, clapping his cousin on the shoulders. "Boys!" called out the owner of the place, drawing their attention. "Titanic" he said, emphasising the word, "leaves for America in five minutes". True to his statement, the clock beside him showed five to noon.

Sora and Roxas stared for a second, then quickly grabbed what was there's, including the tickets the ran out the door. On the way out, Roxas briefly clapped Axel on the shoulder with a "Thanks!", while a chuckle and a "Don't mention it!" followed them out the door. They ran as fast as their legs could take them. In their haste, they kept bumping into people and things, which only slowed them down. "Damn it! This is taking too long!" yelled Roxas as he run behind Sora. "You got a faster way? No? Didn't think so!" Sora shouted over his shoulder, barely hearing a grunt in response.

They both scurried along while Roxas caught ran with Sora. "You're so crazy, but I'm still gonna kill you for losing that game and making me save your ass!" he yelled.

"Less rambling and more running!" Sora shouted over the wave of people. They pushed, ran over, and even cursed at some random people just to get to the entrance. Not that I blame them though because who wouldn't do that when they're trying to get aboard the most famous ship people talked about almost everyday?

"We're practically royal now Roxas! This has got to be the grandest day of our peasant life!"

"I've told you many times man, I was destined to go back home to America to become a millionaire! I told you!" Roxas said with a playful smirk on his face as tiny sweat dropped from his forehead. They both came across a carriage and almost collided if it hadn't been for Sora, who grabbed Roxas by his hair. "OW!"

"Keep moving then and watch where you're going!"

"Alright sheesh!"

They spotted the entrance, well more like stairs, to the ship and Sora made a mad dash to stop the man who was about to take the stairs away. "WAIT, HOLD IT!"

"Sir-"

But Sora ignored him. He reached for his pockets and grabbed the tickets. "I have a ticket!" He raised it up for the man to see. Then Roxas came up with his ticket as well. "And so does my cousin!" The two were gasping for air as they waited for the man to answer.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?"

"Duh! Of course we have! We're Americans anyway so we don't have lice." Sora responded.

"Right, we don't have lice." Roxas added after.

The man looked at them suspiciously and then hesitantly answering, "Come aboard then." Then the two jumped and shoved past him and ran across the hall and to their rooms.

"Sucker." The two spiky haired boys said in unison.

"We are so lucky Roxas! We are soooooooo lucky!"

"We're the luckiest sons a bitches ever!"

The ship's horn blares loudly signaling that it was time to depart for the new world. People were waving, crying, shouting, throwing their hats in the air to say goodbye to their comrades. Every one of their faces was filled with mirth and sadness, the sadness being of their departure.

Just then, two trouble-making young men were running toward the handles of the ship. "Goodbye England! Goodbye everyone! I'll never forget you!" Roxas frantically waved his arms up and down as if her were doing jumping jacks.

"See ya!" Sora shouted with him. Then he held a thoughtful look on his face, "Why are we saying bye anyway?"

"Cuz' we feel like it!"

The propellers began to rotate, clouds of sand being disrupted on the the ocean floor. Yes, it was time to go to America.

_Titanic_ outgrew the other smaller ships on sea. She sailed smoothly across the sea and everything seemed peaceful. The sky a periwinkle color and clouds drifting among peoples' heads. Oh what a beautiful day it was that _Titanic_ chose to sail on today.

"Sora look for a door that says 360." Roxas said as he looked to his left.

"I know okay!" Sora looked to his right and bumped into a lady. "Sorry ma'am."

They both kept looking until he turned 90 degrees to his right. "Here it is Roxas!"

"Great!"

Sora opened the door and randomly grabbed a man's hand. "Hey, how you doing?" Then he greeted the other man. "Doing fine right?" He slapped the man's shoulder in a friendly manner. "I'm Sora and this fool here is my cousin Roxas."

"Hey!"

"I'm Zexion." The short silvered haired man said as he looked at them with distant looks.

"And I'm Marluxia." The pink haired man said, as he held a rose in his hand.

"Nice rose." Roxas said.

"…"

Roxas awaited an answer but Marluxia did not reply. 'Okay…' thought Roxas but then he diverted his attention and made his way over to the top bunk before Sora could reach it. "I get top bunk."

"That's not fair! Who said you get top bunk?"

Roxas just stuck his tongue out. While the two were conversing, well more like punching playfully at each other, Zexion turned to Marluxia and quietly whispered, "Where are Luxord and Xigbar?"

* * *

**Well, read and review as always :) I'll see about getting the 3rd chapter up when I can :)**


	3. Suicide and Rescue

Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic**

Characters:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater

Fabrizio – Roxas Grey

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Squall "Leon" Andrews

Molly Brown – Selphie Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Vincent Valentine

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay **(I know this is extremely weird, for _Demyx _to have actually created the design of Titanic, but the character fits with Ismay's cowardly retreat much later)**

Tommy Ryan - Terra Ryan

**Will update as necessary**

* * *

Riku and a waiter walk inside the private promenade which it is connected to Riku and Kairi's room. Riku leans forward enough to see out one of the windows, enjoying the view of the luxurious Titanic.

"This is your private promenade deck, sir. Would you be requiring anything?" The waiter politely asks.

"No." Riku said as if he was irritated. Then with a slight sigh, he straightened and turned back to the waiter. "No, no thank you" he said, a little more politely. Once the waiter had walked into the room, Riku rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath before walking back into the room. "Idiot"

"This one?" a maid asked Kairi, pulling out one of the many brightly colored paintings they had brought along.

"No. It had a lot of faces on it." she said distractedly, as she took the painting the maid had pulled out and set it on the couch for now. She kept searching for the painting in question.

"This is the one." Kairi finally found it, taking it out and admiring it.

"Would you like all of them out, Miss Kairi?" asked the maid, slightly pulling out another just in case.

"Yes, we need a little color in this dull room." Kairi answered, still lost in the vivid details of the painting.

Kairi looked at the painting for a moment before she put it down to look for the other paintings. While she was looking for the other paintings, Riku walked in.

"Oh God, not those horrid finger paintings again. They certainly were a waste of money." he said, just standing in the doorway.

Kairi didn't turn around or respond to him, but she did say, "The difference between Riku's taste in art and mine is that I have some. They're fascinating, like being inside a dream or something. There is truth, but no logic." for the benefit of the slightly confused maid.

"What is the artist's name?" The maid asks.

"Something Picasso." Kairi said a little distractedly, since she couldn't quite remember the guy's first name.

"Something Picasso? He won't amount to a thing" Riku scoffed as he stepped further into the room. "He won't, trust me." he said after a short silence.

"Put the Degas in the bedroom." Kairi said, completely ignoring Riku as she walked to the bedroom.

"At least they were cheap." Riku says, his scoffing undeterred.

A man carried the safe to the bedroom.

"Ah, put it in the wardrobe." Ansem says to the man, who walked into the nearby room at the order.

* * *

_"At Cherbourg, a woman came aboard name Stephanie Brown. We all called her Selphie. History would call her 'the Unsinkable Selphie Brown.'" _saidold Kairi.

As she was speaking, the woman in question was walking onto the ship.

"Well, I wasn't about to wait all day for you, sonny. Here think you can manage?" Selphie says to a young man, giving him her stuff. The man in question gave a slight grunt, which he managed to pass off as a agreement hum.

_"Her husband had struck gold someplace out West and she was what mother called "new money." By the next afternoon, we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland with nothing out ahead of us but ocean" _said old Kairi.

* * *

Back at _Titanic_:

Captain Xemnas looked out at the sea and smiled.

"Take her to sea, Mr. Valentine." Xemnas said, then paused a little to take in the moment. "Let's stretch her legs."

Vincent looks at him, then says, "Aye, sir."

"All ahead full!" he yelled to the crewman by the steering wheel, who yelled it back to signal that he'd heard right.

After yelling back "All ahead full!" at Mr. Valentine, he and another crew member rotated the nearby indicators from HALF to FULL, making a loud clattering sound as they did so.

_Ding!_

On the lower decks near the heart of Titanic's engines, a young man reading a book looked up and saw that the main indicator had changed to FULL. Sighing slightly, the steel-blue haired man bookmarked his book and yelled "All ahead full!" to his underlings, who also shouted back the phrase. He took a moment to enjoy the look and feel of Titanic's powerful engines, which were thrumming with power. While he was doing so, one of his underlings changed the other indicator to FULL as well, which would send the message to the engine room.

When Zexion finished enjoying the view, he moved over to the main pressure wheel **(which works on all three propellers together)**, which had gauges to show how much they would need. One handed, he started turning the wheel counterclockwise, allowing the pressure to increase, drawing more fuel from the furnaces even further below to increase their speed.

Down below, a different styled indicator also went _Ding! _at the change. A black haired man saw the change and yelled at the other workers, "All right slackers, let's stoke the engines! We're going ahead full!". After a moment of making sure that everyone was doing their jobs, he grabbed his shovel and started pouring in the coal into the raging fires. Xaldin didn't mind the hot conditions, he just liked using his silver tongue to command overs.

As the fuel was added below and the pressure just above started to increase, Titanic's mightly engines were going faster and faster, really showing off their power. Underneath the water at the back of the ship, all three propellers spun with increased speed, really pushing Titanic through the water.

"21 knots, Captain" said Vincent, after he received the news and came back to the captains side.

"Thank you, Mr. Valentine" said Xemnas, having his hands on the railing in front of him. He could feel the Titanic's engines powering up to full speed, and he enjoyed it thoroughly.

* * *

Sora and Roxas ran full speed to the bow of the ship and stopped at the railing, leaning down to look at the sea below them.

"Hey, look, look, look! Look, look!" Sora said to Roxas.

They both see a dolphin in the sea swimming just in front of the tip of the ship, and it was obvious that they weren't going full speed. Just as Sora spoke up, two more dolphins joined the single one.

"See it, Roxas?" said Sora, that big goofy grin on his face. "There's another one, see it Sora?" yelled Roxas, also grinning.

More dolphins start to appear in the water.

"Look at them. Hey! Lets see if any of them will jump!" Yells Sora in glee.

A dolphin jumped out of the water gracefully and slid back in easily.

"Whoo-hoo!" shouted Sora. Even as he yelled in glee, more and more dolphins were jumping just in front of the ship.

Sora jumped onto the railing of the bow and held onto the wire that was attached to the railing, standing on the lowest railing. "Whoo!" he yelled, feeling on top of the world.

"I can see the Statue of Liberty already!" piped in Roxas, who was finding it hard to keep a straight face as well. Then he held his fingers very close together, as if he could see through the small space. "Very small, of course". Then suddenly, he grinned and pulled Sora off the railing and put himself in that position, throwing his arms outward without hanging onto anything.

Though he was irritated, Sora was curious about what he was doing. "Roxas? What are you doing?" Roxas turned his head slightly toward him, still grinning as he said, "I'm the king of the world, duh!", then he laughed. Sora laughed harder, then while he pulled his cousin off the railing, "That's not how you do it, duh!" he said, then he got back up on the railing, with Roxas standing just off to his side, smirking.

Sora let go of the wire and yelled to the heavens, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! WHOO-HOO-HOO!" Roxas simply laughed and then joined him in the whooping, yelling as loud as they could. "YEA-HAY!"

Sora finished with a cheerful howl, then he spread his arms out and feft the breeze touching his smooth skin. It was quite the experience.

* * *

"She's the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history. And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Squall "Leon" Andrews here designed her from the keel plates up." Said a man by the name of Demyx Ismay, whose idea was to build the _Titanic_.

"Well, I may have knocked her together but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer, so grand in scale and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is, willed into solid reality." said Mr. Andrews.

Kairi pulled a match out, then lit a cigarette.

"You know I don't like that, Kairi." Aerith said quietly to her daughter.

Kairi's only answer was a slight look at her mother, then she deliberately blew a stream of smoke just in front of her face, making her acutely uncomfortable.

"She knows." Riku says as he took the cigarette from Kairi's mouth when she wasn't looking. Kairi glared at Riku for a moment, and then she just rolled her eyes.

The waiter comes by and Riku orders his and Kairi's meal. "We'll both have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce." Riku said to the waiter. Then he suddenly seemed to have remembered Kairi sitting next to him.

"Hmm, you like lamb, right, sweet pea?" he asked of Kairi.

Kairi just gave one of those big smiles at Riku. Anyone halfway decent would have known something was up, but Riku just smiled at her.

"Are you going to cut her meat for her too there, Riku?" Selphie said playfully. Riku merely looked at her, but he seeded to be slightly irritated at the comment. Selphie merely giggled, then she asked "Hey, uh, who thought of the name '_Titanic_'? Was it you, Demyx?" Selphie said, tilting her head at him.

"Well, yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size and the size means stability luxury, and above all, strength." said Demyx, but his comments were interrupted by Kairi. "Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with the size might be of particular to you." she said, with an underlying insult hidden in there, but it was lost upon Demyx.

It wasn't lost on her mother though. "What's gotten into you?" Aerith whispered harshly at her.

Kairi was in no mood for a lecture, so she said, "Excuse me." and left from the table.

"I do apologize." Aerith said quickly after she was gone.

"She's a pistol, Riku. Hope you can handle her." Selphie said to Riku, obviously resisting the urge to giggle again.

"Well, I may have to start minding…what she reads from now on, won't I, Mrs. Brown?" said Riku, who was confused by what exactly had just happened.

"Freud—who is he? Is he a passenger?" Mr. Ismay suddenly asked, but no one at the table had any real clue. **(Tsk, Tsk :))**

* * *

Sora was drawing a child and her father while the father explained how the propellers worked to his kid. While he was doing so, Roxas was conversing with a another brown spiky-haired guy was sitting near them.

"The ship is nice, isn't it?" Roxas said to the man, who nodded and said "Yeah, it's an Irish ship after all".

"I thought it was English?" said Roxas, tilting his head and looking a little confused.

"Nah, it was built in Ireland. 15,000 Irishmen built this ship, and they made it solid as a rock, with their big Irish hands" he said, then he smiled at them. "I was lucky enough to see some of their construction from afar, and it was amazing". He was interrupted by the barking of dogs, and he turned and saw some fancy dressed dude walking a bunch of dogs, who were sniffing as they went. "Typical" he scoffed, looking fairly disgusted as he looked back at his new friends. "First-class dogs come down here to take a s***" he said, shaking his head. "As if things weren't bad enough for third class, or 'steerage' as those snobs call us"

"It lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things." Sora said, putting the finishing touches on his drawing and looking up at the man.

"Like we could forget? I'm Terra Ryan" he said, extending his hand, which Sora shook.

"Sora Dawson" he said, shaking Terra's strong grip.

Directly afterward, he turned to Roxas and extended his hand again, which Roxas shook. He gave a friendly "Hello" when Roxas answered, "I'm Roxas Grey"

After nodding at Roxas, Terra's eyes glanced toward Sora's exquisite drawing.

"Do you make any money with your drawings? That's some pretty fine work you've done there" said Terra, tiltng his head.

Sora was about to answer when he saw a beautiful red haired woman walk into his sight. Looking out into the ocean, she simply stood against the higher railing and just stared outward. Terra looked around his shoulder at her too for a few seconds, then he smiled and turned back around and then said, "Oh, forget it, boy. You'd have to have angels fly out of your ass before you got near the likes of her."

Sora didn't hear a word he said, and continued to look at the woman. The red haired woman glanced around the deck below, at one point even made momentary eye contact with Sora, then she looked back at the ocean. She glanced back again at Sora and they both locked eyes for a split-second. Roxas waved a hand in front of Sora's face, but Sora didn't react at all, which got a chuckle out of both Roxas and Terra. He just continued to look up at the woman. Suddenly a man with silver hair walked up to her and ruined the moment.

"Do you mind?" they heard faintly from the women, and she looked pretty irritated.

"I hope you're proud of this." they heard the man say faintly, but the woman just stalked off.

* * *

_"I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it - an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back. No one who cared - or even noticed" _said old Kairi. **(For those who don't know what precipice means, it means a very steep cliff, with a great distance to fall by going over)**

* * *

Kairi ran across the ship, crying and pushing people out of her way. More than once, she rudely ran into people, all of which stared after her. The richer folk did their stupid "Oh my" routine when she ran past them, but she kept on running regardless.

Sora was laying outside on a bench, having a smoke and just staring up at the stars. But while his eyes were looking up, his gaze was far, far away from the night sky. He couldn't get the image of that woman out his head. That long, dark-red hair; her defined features; and those beautiful blue eyes... no wonder he couldn't get her out of his head. He stayed like this, but suddenly someone ran by him with loud footsteps and... was that crying? He jolted himself up, and his eyes widened slightly as he stared after the young woman running toward the back of the ship.

Kairi kept on running until she reached the bow of the ship, then she slowly started walking toward the railings, once throwing a glance over her shoulder, breathing heavily. Just in front of the railing, she stared at the raging ocean the propellers were messing up with their speed. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed the railing, then she got herself onto the railing, grabbing the pole to help herself get over the railing. Slowly and carefully, she climbed over the railing, moving her dress out of the way at one point, and glancing forward to make sure no one was seeing this. Now standing behind the railing, she slowly turns around and faces the deep ocean, still breathing heavily. She was slowly leaning forward, as much as her arm would let her, taking short and very anxious breaths. All she had to do was let go of the railing-

"Don't do it." Sora called out to her suddenly.

Kairi snapped around, and found herself facing the spiky-haired brunette she had seen earlier. "Stay back. Don't come any closer" she cried out.

But he would't, he continued to take small steps closer, extending his hand toward her, even though he was about three feet from her. "Come on. Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over-" he said

"No! Stay where you are!" stopped him about two feet from her. He tried to take a very small step closer, but her cry stopped him cold. "I mean it! I'll let go!" Kairi said nervously, turning back toward the ocean at her last sentence.

Sora stood there silent for a moment. Then just as she turned back around, he took the cigarette from his mouth and stepped a little closer to Kairi, holding it up to make sure she wouldn't jump. Carefully, he stepped closer and just to her left and threw the cigarette into the ocean.

He stood there for a moment, then he said quietly, "No, you won't."

"What do you mean, no, I won't?" she said, looking and sounding annoyed. "Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

He shrugged and said, "Well, you would have done it already."

"You're distracting me. Go away." she said, nervously looking back at the ocean.

He shook his head, and started to remove his heavy jacket as he spoke, "I can't. I'm involved now. You let go and I'm going to have to jump in there after you."

Still breathing heavily, she slowly blinked but she stayed to her decision, "Don't be absurd. You'll be killed"

Sora started to untie his left shoe as he spoke. "I'm a good swimmer"

"The fall alone would kill you" she said, but saying the line made her heart beat faster than it already was in fear.

He nodded, taking off his left shoe onto the deck as he spoke, "It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." Both of them stood there silent, while she glanced back at the ocean below her. Finally, "How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over." Sora untied his right shoe and took it off, then dropped it on the deck. "You ever, uh…" Sora started, "ever been to Wisconsin?"

She was looking at the ocean, then his random question finally got to her. Snapping her head around, "What?" she said quietly, confusion written all over her face and voice.

He smiled slightly as he said, "Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota" When she didn't respond at all, he then tilted his head slightly before continuing, "Ice fishing is, you know, where you-"

"I know what ice fishing is!" Kairi said angrily, closing her eyes in exasperation.

"Sorry" he said, briefly holding his hands up in surrender. "You just seemed like, you know, kind of an indoor girl" The smile disappeared from his face as he continued, "Anyway, I, uh… I fell through some thin ice and I'm telling you…". At this point, he was looking down at the ocean near her, glancing at her when he next spoke. "-water that cold, like right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body". She glanced back down at the ocean, and slowly looked back at him, fear now obvious in her eyes. "You can't breathe, you can't think—at least not about anything but the pain" he continued, slowly sighing and staring at the ocean for a few seconds, while she glanced between him and the ocean. Slowly sighing again, he continued "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you". While he continued, he took his lighter coat, putting it on the deck. "Like I said… I don't have a choice" he said, and she just stared at him slightly as he continued, "I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy!" she said after a few moments, thinking he couldn't possibly be serious, or something like that.

He merely nodded, leaning forward halfway through his next words, "That's what everybody says, but with all due respect, miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here". She didn't respond, so he slowly extended his hand, making sure to put it in her view as he spoke, "Come on. Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." She gave a small little start when she saw his hand, but for a few seconds, she didn't move. Then, ever so slowly, she reached her right hand to grab his. As she grabbed, she slowly and carefully turned around to be face-to-face with him, still hanging onto the railing. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Whew!" he blew out, looking vastly relieved. "Sora Dawson" he said.

"Kairi Dewitt Bukater" she answered after a few seconds.

Sora briefly made a face, then he tried to suppress a chuckles as he spoke, but it showed in his voice anyway, "I'm going to have to get you to write that one down". This comment made Kairi give a surprised little giggle, then he said, "Come on."

Kairi stepped onto the first railing, and was about to step on the second pole of the railing, but she slipped on her dress.

"AHH!" she screams as she fell, pulling Sora flat against the railing. He was the only thing still connecting her to the ship, while she was desperately flailing and trying to grab hold of something, anything.

Sora's face was strained hard with the situation, and he was trying hard to pull her up. "I got you! Come on. Come on!" Sora yelled, and he started pulling Kairi up, and she managed to get her free hand onto the railing. But her grip slipped there, just as his grip slipped.

Sora was barely in time to get both his hands holding hers. "HELP! PLEASE!" Kairi screamed. "HELP, PLEASE!"

"PLEASE HELP ME!" screamed Kairi, flailing and desperately clinging to Sora's grip.

"Listen! Listen to me!" he told her, giving her the best steady face he could give in the situation. "I've got you. I won't let go. Now pull yourself up. Come on." Sora grunts as he tried to pull Kairi up, while she did her best to do what he told her.

"Come on. That's right. You can do it." he told her gently, slowly getting her up over the railing. With a great effort and grunt, he finally pulled her back over the railing and onto the ship, but he somehow landed on top of her in the process. They stayed in that position for some seconds, but Sora soon heard many footsteps coming close. He quickly stood up on his knees just in time to see about three soldiers running onto the scene, and he froze. He knew perfectly well what this must look like to them.

"What's all this?" One of the sailors asks.

No one answered him. They looked from the women, who was breathing heavily and didn't even appear to notice the soldiers, to the state of both their clothing, and then finally to the man himself, who was still keeping himself frozen, breathing a little heavily himself.

"You stand back! And don't move an inch!" yelled the same soldier at Sora, who slowly stood up with his hands in the air under their watchful eyes. "Fetch the master-at-arms now!" he said to his companions.

A little later, Kairi was wrapped tightly in a blanket to warm her up, being offered some hot chocolate. She was too shaken to accept it however, so she merely shook her head. At the same time, Sora's hands were being handcuffed together, while he merely took this with a bored expression. Also at the same time, Riku was ranting to the others, "This is completely unacceptable!"

Storming in front of Sora, he sneered as he said, "What made you think that you could put your hands on my fiancée?" Sora merely stared at the silver-haired man for a second before looking back at Kairi. He was a little surprised, but it still didn't change much right now.

"Look at me, you filth!" Riku barked at Sora, forcing him to look back at him.

"Riku…" Kairi says, trying to calm him down, slowly standing up.

"What do you think you were doing?" Riku yells, pushing Sora when he continued not to answer.

Kairi ran up to Riku and pulled him away from Sora. "Riku, stop! It was an accident!"

Riku scoffed slightly when his ears heard that, "An accident?" Riku said sarcastically.

"It was. Stupid really. I was leaning over, and I slipped" she said, making Sora give her a weird expression for a second. She glanced at Sora as she continued, "I was leaning far over to see the, uh…uh…uh…the, uh…uh…" Sora gave her a 'find that word quickly!' look when she started 'uhhing', and Kairi started moving her hand in a circular motion.

"Propellers?" Riku said quietly.

"Propellers" she continued, "and I slipped. And I would have gone overboard but Mr. Dawson here saved me and almost went over himself". She glanced over at Sora when she said his name, before looking back at Riku.

"You wanted to see…She wanted to see the propellers!" Riku chuckled a bit as he looked over at the master-at-arms briefly.

"Like I said, women and machinery do not mix" said the blond-haired man called Vexen by his friends **(the master-at-arms)**, looking over to Sora "Was that the way it happened, boy?" he asked Sora.

Sora glanced back at Kairi and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, that was pretty much it."

"Well, the boy's a hero then. Good for you, son. Well done" he said, while the guy in charge of the cuffs starting uncuffing Sora. "So it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?" he said.

"Look at you. You must be freezing. Let's get you inside." Riku says to Kairi, starting to walk her back to their room. The soldiers and everyone else walked back to their regular duties.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy." said Vexen, motioning a finger toward Sora.

Riku stopped and turned around, "Of course. Ansem, I think a 20 should do it" he said, before turning back around

"Uh-huh sure." Kairi said, tilting her head. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

Riku raised an eyebrow at her as he smiled, saying to himself, "Kairi is displeased. What to do? I know." He walkedover to Sora and said, somewhat reluctantly, "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale our group with…your heroic tale."

Sora looked at Riku a little suspiciously before finally answering, "Sure, I'll be there"

"Good. Settled then." Riku said, still reluctantly before he turned and started walking away again. He whispered to Vexen, "This should be interesting". Vexen discreetly nodded, "Mmm".

Sora watched them leave for a few seconds, then whistledto Ansem, who was just starting to follow them. Sora motioned him over, "Can I, uh…bum a smoke?" Ansem walked over to him with a completely blank expression and gave him a cigarette.

"You'll want to tie those shoes of yours." Ansem said, which slowly made Sora look down. They were indeed still untied, which wasn't good. "It's interesting. The young lady slips so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket and your shoes." Sora just glared at him as he turned around and walked back toward the first class areas.

* * *

Kairi was sitting in her room, gently turning over the small hand mirror.

_Knock knock_

She put the mirror down and simply looked into the large mirror in front of her, watching the door open. Riku slowly opened the door, and just stood their for the moment, rubbing his head a little.

"I know you've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why…" he said, then he sighed slowly. "I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week. But I thought tonight would be the right time" he said, stepping closer to her and carrying a box. He then opened the box, revealing the necklace.

"Good gracious." Kairi said, completely shocked, her hand unconsciously coming near it.

The necklace itself was pretty, but it held a unique charm hanging from it by a silver keychain. Connecting the necklace and the charm was a big circle with two little circles on one side, which almost looked like ears **(The hidden Mickey symbol :))** The charm was in the form of a skeleton key about three inches long. The key had a gold-colored guard, which was just slightly off of being square, while the handle itself was black. The main part of the key was silver, with a small dark-blue band just in front of the guard. The teeth of the key formed the general outline of a crown, which no normal key would ever have. **(Kingdom Key, the classic Keyblade :)) **Unlike a normal key however, this one was constantly sparkling, and it had the characteristics of a polished diamond when you looked at it.

"Perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you" said Riku, while she just continued to stare at the necklace.

"Is it a—"

"Diamond? Yes." Riku took the necklace out of the box and putit around Kairi's neck, who merely stared at her reflection that was wearing the necklace.

"56 carats to be exact. It was worn by Louis XVI and they call it the-"

"The Heart of the Ocean." They both said in unison, though her voice was more a lot more stunned.

"Yes" said Riku. For a good while, both continued to look in the mirror.

"It's overwhelming" she said, seeming dazed.

"Well, it's for royalty. We _are _royalty, Kairi" he said quietly, smiling. "You know, there's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would not deny me. Now open your heart to me, Kairi."

Kairi just stared at Riku then at the necklace.

* * *

**So what did you think? Read and review, like always :) Now, I must tell all you readers that it's gonna take longer for all the next chapters to come out. Why? Because this is as far as Music Lover Always got with the original stories (that I have modified, to a small degree). Which means, I'll have to write the rest myself, and I'm gonna being watching Titanic every day for reference (I have the entire film on my computer :D) for the details. Either way, it's gonna take longer than a few days, as the case has been so far.**

**Oh yeah, next chapter is when Kairi goes to talk to Sora, she see's his drawings, the spitting session, and a small bit of Sora walking into the first class area, waiting for Kairi :)**


	4. Friendly Talk

Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic**

Characters:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater

Fabrizio – Roxas Grey

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Squall "Leon" Andrews

Molly Brown – Selphie Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Vincent Valentine

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

Tommy Ryan - Terra Ryan

**Will update as necessary**

* * *

It was a beautiful day that Titanic was sailing through, but two passengers in particular didn't even notice at that point as they were walking together. One was a red-head, and the other had spiky hair.

"...Well I've been on my own since i was 15, when my folks died. And I had no brothers or sisters, or any close kin in that part of the country. So i left the area and haven't been back since" he said to Kairi, then they walked another few steps in silence. "Well... Kairi. We've walked about a mile around this boat... talked a little about the weather and how I grew up, but..." He turned to her, his arms crossed above his head as he walked. "I know that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?"

Kairi looked down for a moment, then sighed slightly as she started, "Mr. Dawson, I-"

"Sora" he said, briefly giving her a goofy grin.

"...Sora" she continued, glancing at him. "I want to thank you for what you did... not just for pulling me back, but also for the way you handled it when i was gonna jump".

He nodded at her, smiling. "You're welcome, Kairi".

Kairi sighed again and closed her eyes as she continued, "Look, I know what you must be thinking: 'Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?'". "No, no, that's not at all what i was thinking" came from Sora, which made her stop and stare at him, her mouth open slightly in surprise. Sora had stopped just by her, hanging onto an overhead rope with one hand, smiling slightly at her. He tilted his head at her as he talked, raising an eyebrow about halfway in. "What I was thinking was: 'What could have happened to this girl to make her think that there was nothing else she could do?'". He smiled tenderly, his head still tilted. "No way out?" he gently said, still doing his thinking question part.

Kairi rubbed her head slightly, "Well, I-". She sighed slightly, walking toward the edge of the boat. "It was everything, my whole world and all the people in it" she said, turning back around at him. "And the sheer lack of motion, plunging ahead and me, powerless to stop it" she said, making a sweeping motion with her left hand, which held her engagement ring. As soon as Sora saw it, he immediately touched her hand for a closer look, then grinned at her as he said, "God! Look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom".

She chose to ignore that for now, so she continued, "500 invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia society is gonna be there, and all the while I feel I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up!". She was distressed slightly as she finished, taking in a breath.

Sora merely crossed his arms with a blank expression and said, "Do you love him?".

Kairi blinked, blushing slightly and stuttering for a second. "Pardon me?" she said. "Do you love him?" Sora repeated, blank expression and all.

She shook her head slightly, "You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this!"

Sora's blank look stayed, but there was a bit of chuckling just under it's surface. "Well, it's a simple question: Do you love the guy or not?"

Kairi looked away slightly for a second, making a 'I can't believe this!' noise. For whatever reason, she had to keep herself from laughing. "This is not a suitable conversation!"

Sora's blank look cracked, and he clearly was trying hard not to laugh outright. "Why can't you just answer the question?"

Kairi just laughed, walking away a short distance because she couldn't believe how rude he was being! "This is absurd!" she said, turning herself around and finding herself face-to-face with him. "You don't know me and I don't know you and we aren't having this conversation at all!". Sora just tilted his head at her, grinning.

She continued, "You are rude-". Sora simply raised his eyebrows, still grinning. "-and uncouth-". Sora rolled his eyes that time, grinning wider. "-and presumptuous-". Sora briefly crossed his arms over his head, glancing away slightly to give an even bigger grin before he turned back. "-and I am leaving now!" she said, holding out her hand, which he shook. All the while they were shaking, Sora was smiling and he was trying hard not to grin, but that was difficult.

"Sora! Mr. Dawson, I sought you out to thank you and I have thanked you-"

He cut her off, nodding his head slightly as he said, "And you've insulted me".

His response caught her off-guard, but she recovered soon. "Well, you deserved it"

Sora tilted his head, still shaking her hand. "Right" he simply said.

"Right" she said after a moment, then noticed that they were _still_ shaking hands. She couldn't help making that 'I can't believe this!' noise.

Sora looked down at their shaking hands, grinning. "I thought you were leaving" he said, laughter underneath that grin.

Kairi pulled her hand out of his grip. "I am!" she said, turning around and leaving. Sora crossed his arms over his head and grinned, just watching her.

She didn't even get past five steps when she couldn't take it anymore. Turning around, barely keeping herself from laughing, "You are so annoying!" she said to him, turning back around.

"HA HA!" he laughed, before she'd even finished turning around. Kairi briefly clutched her head at the sheer annoyance he was being, then she realized something and turning around again. "Wait, I don't have to leave! This is my part of the ship!" she said, then pointed a finger. "You leave!"

Sora's grin only widened, "Oh ho ho, well well well!" he said, leaning a hand up against the rope again. "Now who's being rude?" he said, in the most infuriating way possible. **(This was my favorite funny part in the movie, it was just too good :))**

Kairi just gaped at him, having just been beaten at her own game! While she struggled to recover, her eyes trailed up to the spiky locks of his hair. While curious, she was still annoyed with him, but she immediately thought of a way to use them both together, which made her grin. In an instant, she had reached out and messed up every inch of his hair that she could reach, thinking that it would be annoying. "What is it with this spiky hair of yours?" she demanded at the same time, then she withdrew her hand.

Both Sora and his hair were completely unfazed by what she had done, and Sora just shrugged. "Don't know. Been this way since I can remember, and nothing could ever flatten it or hold it down if I wanted to" he said, grinning at her. While she blinked at the way his hair had resisted her annoyance attempt, she shot back at him, "Yeah, right!".

Sora merely took a nearby glass of water from an empty table and grinned, "It's true" he said. Then with warning, he dumped the water on the top of his head, though he didn't really appear to notice. While his hair had flattened slightly from the impact, it had refused to stay down, seemingly having it's own issues with gravity. Kairi could not believe what she just saw, and her mouth was still opening and closing slightly as she tried to recover. "Wow, that's... some unique hair, Sora" she finally said, having thought he'd exaggerated earlier.

Sora merely smiled, stepping a little closer. "Well, I did say it was the truth" he said, but then he grinned. "But it's my turn to have some fun" he whispered deviously, then without warning he shook his spiky hair with great vigor, sending water droplets flying everywhere. A number of which landed on Kairi, who screamed slightly and tried to cover herself. "Sora!" she yelled, but Sora was merely laughing his head off. A bit furious, she frantically searched for anything she could use to get back at him, then her eyes strayed to the book-like thing he was carrying. Immediately, she swiped it out of his hand, but Sora didn't seem to really mind as he slowly stopped laughing. "What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?" she demanded, taking a peek. "So what, you're an artist?" she said, slowly walking over toward the deck chairs, while Sora merely nodded as he followed.

"...These are rather good, actually" she said after another peek, then she sat down on the deck chair while Sora sat in the one next to hers. Having the thing fully open now, she could see every little detail he had drawn. She glanced at him, then back at the drawings. "Sora, this is exquiste work" she said, and she meant it. Sora merely shook his head, shrugging slightly as he said, "Ah, they didn't think that well in Paris".

She glanced at him, raising a slightly surprised eyebrow. "Paris?" she said, then she smiled as she continued, "You do get around for a poor guy". Sora merely chuckled and looked back at her, then she turned the page. She became a bit flustered at what she saw, while Sora merely observed her reaction with a small smile. "Well well well..." she said, glancing at him, and he merely rubbed his head. "And... these were drawn from life?".

"Well that's one of the good things about Paris. Lot's of woman willing to get naked" he said, completely deadpan. Kairi looked at him, then back at the drawings with a slight scoff. Looking through the drawings, she was really impressed. "Wow... you have a gift, Sora" she said softly, looking at him. "You do. You see people"

Sora smiled, "I see you" he said, which made her tilt her head at him. "...And?" she said, with a small smile.

After looking at Kairi a second longer, "You wouldn't have jumped" he said, seriously.

She slowly blinked as she just looked at him. He was an interesting person, that was for sure.

* * *

Aerith and her friends were sitting at a table, discussing whatever they felt like. "...well the purpose of a university is to find a suitable husband" said Aerith, sipping at her tea. "Kairi has already done that" she said, smiling.

Her friends merely hummed in agreement, then one of them looked over Aerith's shoulder. "Oh, here come that vulgar Brown woman" she said in a low tone so she wouldn't be overheard. Aerith glanced over her shoulder, and found that her friend was right. Also speaking in a low tone, "Quickly, get up before she sits with us!" and with all haste possible that they could afford while still looking fancy, they stood up just in time. "Hello girls, I thought I'd catch you at tea" said Selphie, using that bright smile of hers.

"We're terribly sorry, you just missed it" said Aerith, remaining polite. Turning slightly, she continued, "The countess's and I were just about to go around the boatdeck", giving her friends a look that said 'we'll be rid of her soon'.

Selphie however said, "What a wonderful idea! I need to catch up on my gossip, which is much more fun", smiling brightly.

While Aerith and the others politely agreed, their faces when Selphie wasn't looking were more around the lines of 'this is gonna be a long day'. As they walked, they passed by Mr. Ismay and the Captain, who were currently discussing the ship's speed.

"I see you've not yet lit the last 4 boilers" said Demyx, looking up from the report to the Captain.

Xemnas merely smiled slightly and said, "No, I don't see the need. We are making excellent progress as is". Demyx sighed slightly as he folded up the paper, "The press knows the size of Titanic, now I want them to marvel at her speed. We must give them something new to print!" he said, wringing his hands slightly. Then he sighed slightly again and leaned forward to make his point, "This maiden voyage of Titanic _must make_ headlines".

Xemnas looked a little reluctant as he said, "Mr. Ismay, I don't want to press the engines until they've been properly run in".

Demyx rolled his eyes in annoyance then sighed slightly, "But what a glorious end to your final crossing if we were to get into New York on Tuesday night and surprise them all. Make the morning papers" he said quietly, then he stood up. He raised an eyebrow with a slight smile, "Retire with a bang, hey Captain?". There was no answer from Xemnas, but Demyx was already walking away, his argument as effective as he could have made it.

"...Right" whispered Xemnas reluctantly, looking down at his dinner.

* * *

"...Well after that, I worked on this squid boat, then I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica, and started doing portraits at 10 cents a piece" said Sora, leaning on the railing and smiling faintly at Kairi.

Kairi sighed slightly, looking at him with a soft smile. "Why can't I be like you Sora?" she asked, moving her arm in imitation of flying. "Just, head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it?"

Sora didn't answer with anything but his smile, then she continued, "Say we'll go there sometime, to that pier, even if we only just talk about it".

Sora grinned, "No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheep beer, we'll ride on the rollercoster till we throw up-". Kairi just laughed, and it was a pleasant sound to him. "Then we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf" he said, smiling at her. He grinned then as he tilted his head, "But, you gotta do like a real cowboy, none of that side stuff".

Kairi looked slightly scared as she said, "You mean... one leg on each side?". Sora nodded, still grinning, "Yup".

Kairi blushed faintly as she looked at him, "Can you show me?" she said softly.

Sora nodded, "Sure, if you'd like".

Kairi grinned, "Teach me to ride like a 'man'".

"And shoot tobacco like a 'man'" said Sora, using an accent.

Kairi barely avoided laughing, "And... spit like a 'man'!", she said.

Sora tilted his head as he grinned, "What, they didn't teach you that in finishing school?".

"NO!" she cried out, finally just laughing out loud.

"Well, come on, I'll show you" said Sora, dragging her by the hand with a grin.

"What-? Sora! Sora, no!" she cried out, trying to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let her.

Sora grinned, "Watch closely" he said. Within two seconds, he spit one out and it went far.

"That's disgusting!" she cried out, but Sora cut her off with a "now you try".

"That was pitiful!" he said after seeing it. He gave another example, while she did her best to imitate it. It was still disgusting to her.

"That was better, you just gotta work on it" he said, but then they were interrupted by a clearing of the throat, making them turn around. Aerith, Selphie and their two friends were standing there. Sora of course, didn't know them, but he did his best to be friendly. "Mother" said Kairi, a bit surprised, then she stepped away slightly. "Mother, may I introduce Sora Dawson", while Sora gave a friendly nod.

"...Charmed, I'm sure" she said, glancing back at her daughter. Selphie caught Sora's eye with a finger carefully going across her chin, passing it off as a scratch. Sora quickly realized and wiped the saliva off his chin with one hand, putting it behind his back

_"The others were gracious and curious about the man who'd saved my life. But my mother looked at him like an insect - a dangerous insect that must be squashed quickly. _said old Kairi.

"Well Sora, sounds like you're a good man to have around in a _sticky _situation" said Selphie, giving him a knowing smile. Sora tried to keep his face blank, but he didn't have to try for long. That instant, what sounded like a bugle horn rang throughout the entire ship, it seemed.

Selphie rolled her eyes, "Why do they always have announce dinner like a damned cavalry charge?" she said in exasperation. Kairi gave a slight giggle, "Shall we go dress, Mother? See you at dinner, Sora" she said, leading everyone but Sora and Selphie toward the first class area. Sora stared after her, and it took a second yell of "Son!" before he snapped out of it.

Selphie was looking at him in a way that no one would suspect she would ever have, especially with that bright smile of hers. "Do you have the slightest idea what you're doing?" she said, all seriousness.

"...Not really" he answered.

Selphie gave him a tight smile, "Well, you're about to go into the snake pit" she said, then she briefly looked him over. "What are you planning on wearing?"

Sora looked down and just shrugged, and Selphie merely nodded. "Uh huh, I figured, come on" she said, dragging him by the elbow.

A little while later, she was helping Sora into a suit. "I was right! You and my son are just about the same size" she said, putting her hands on her hips and looking him over.

Sora adjusted the thing, "Pretty close" he agreed, then turned to look himself in the mirror.

Selphie smiled at his image, "You shine up like a new penny. Ha Ha Ha!" she said.

* * *

Walking into the first class area, and nodding at the doorman, Sora had to admit they had some pretty nice stuff. As he walked, he knew he was getting some odd looks about his spiky hair. Well, Selphie had tried everything, including their strongest gel, but nothing had worked. After she had given up on flattening his hair, she had said to just act like you were rich and he'd be fine.

Glancing at the clock tower, he started walking down the grand staircase. It was almost time to meet up with Kairi and the other rich folk, so he just hung around and made sure he was acting like he was rich. As he waited, he observed the people and the groups coming in. Doing so, he slowly learned more about being a gentleman, using that arm behind your back thing, how to properly shakes hands, etc.

Kairi watched him from above the grand staircase, smiling softly. She was wearing this flowing silver dress, with diamonds and everything connected in spots to show off it's elegance. She had to admit, he learned fast, but she wondered about his still spiky hair. At that point, he glanced up at the grand staircase, only to see her and have the wow face. Smiling, she walked down the staircase while he slowly walked over to her. She stopped about two stairs above him, simply looking at him.

Gently, he reached over and took her gloved hand, and gently kissed it gentlemen style. He smiled softly, "I saw that in a nickelodeon once and always wanted to do it" he whispered softly, which made her giggle. She tilted her head, but before she could ask, "My hair won't stay down, sorry. Your strongest gel only lasted two seconds before it went SPLAT everywhere" he said, giving her his goofy grin. She giggled again, then he offered his arm, which renewed her giggling for a second. Then without further ado, she took it.

* * *

**Well, read and review as always :)  
**

**Next part is the first class party, then the 'real' party down in third class :)**


	5. Dual Parties

Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic**

Characters:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater

Fabrizio – Roxas Grey

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Squall "Leon" Andrews

Molly Brown – Selphie Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Vincent Valentine

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

Tommy Ryan - Terra Ryan

**Will update as necessary**

* * *

Walking into the first class area, and nodding at the doorman, Sora had to admit they had some pretty nice stuff. As he walked, he knew he was getting some odd looks about his spiky hair. Well, Selphie had tried everything, including their strongest gel, but nothing had worked. After she had given up on flattening his hair, she had said to just act like you were rich and he'd be fine.

Glancing at the clock tower, he started walking down the grand staircase. It was almost time to meet up with Kairi and the other rich folk, so he just hung around and made sure he was acting like he was rich. As he waited, he observed the people and the groups coming in. Doing so, he slowly learned more about being a gentleman, using that arm behind your back thing, how to properly shakes hands, etc.

Kairi watched him from above the grand staircase, smiling softly. She was wearing this flowing silver dress, with diamonds and everything connected in spots to show off it's elegance. She had to admit, he learned fast, but she wondered about his still spiky hair. At that point, he glanced up at the grand staircase, only to see her and have the wow face. Smiling, she walked down the staircase while he slowly walked over to her. She stopped about two stairs above him, simply looking at him.

Gently, he reached over and took her gloved hand, and gently kissed it gentlemen style. He smiled softly, "I saw that in a nickelodeon once and always wanted to do it" he whispered softly, which made her giggle. She tilted her head, but before she could ask, "My hair won't stay down, sorry. Your strongest gel only lasted two seconds before it went SPLAT everywhere" he said, giving her his goofy grin. She giggled again, then he offered his arm, which renewed her giggling for a second. Then without further ado, she took it. **(Just a little refresher from the last chapter :))**

Without further ado, she stepped off the stairs and they set their way onward. Kairi couldn't help but giggle at the way Sora held his chin up high, it looked a bit ridiculous. Sora looked at her with this goofy grin when he heard her laughter, which made her giggle more as they walked. Soon enough though, they came across her mother and her so-called fiancee. Tapping her fiancee on the arm to get his attention, she had to say, "Darling?" as well, though she didn't like it. When he turned to see her, she continued, "Surely you remember Mr. Dawson?".

Riku looked Sora up and down with a small smile. "Well, how could I not? You could spot that hair a mile away" he said, then looked him over again. "Though the rest of him could almost pass for a gentlemen" he said, his smile wider. Nearby, Aerith was looking Sora over as well. While she still looked a little disdainful about his hair, she seemed faintly impressed with the rest of him.

Sora kept his tone level and his ungoofy smile unchanged. "Almost" he said.

Riku merely grinned, then he led Aerith by the arm away, and they thought they heard a quiet chuckle from Riku. Sora merely glanced at Kairi, and his expression was already saying "Don't worry about it" to her "I'm sorry" look. She smiled back at him, then they followed Riku and Aerith. Walking down another path of stairs, Sora did his best to look polite and everything, but he couldn't help glancing in awe at the splendor that was first-class. When they got to the bottom of the stairs and her mother was off greeting the other rich folk, Kairi nudged Sora to get his attention. Now that she had it, she started pointing out some of the rich folk.

Pointing behind her, she gestured at this 40-something man who was accompanied by a woman who was obviously a lot younger than he was. "That's John Jacob Aster - the richest man on the ship" she whispered in his ear. "His little wifey there, Madeleine, is about my age and in delicate condition" she whispered, having him look at her. "See how she's trying to hide it? Quite the scandal"

Pointing in front of him this time, she gestured at this 30-something blond-haired woman, who had these two 'antennae-like' strands sticking out and backward from her hair, and who was currently talking to Aerith and Riku. "And that's Lady Larxene - she designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents" she said, waving her hand with a smile as Larxene did the same, having saw her. But her expression turned dark and serious and she whispered to him, "But don't be fooled, underneath that rich and polite exterior, is a sadistic bitch". Sora blinked and stared at Kairi, glancing at Larxene, wondering if it was true.

But at that moment, someone bumped into his left side.

"Care to escort a lady to dinner, Jack?" said Selphie, with a bright smile. Sora chuckled and held out his other arm, which Selphie put her arm through. "Certainly" he said, then a thought struck him. "What about the hair gel incident?" he discreetly whispered. Selphie merely shook her head, "Oh, the servants are still cleaning the place. That hair of yours really is unique, Sora" she whispered, which made him chuckle. After a couple of steps, she continued in a normal tone of voice, "Ain't nothing to it, is there, Sora? Remember, they love money, so just pretend that you own a goldmine, and you're in the club". He nodded, though he was sure someone, likely Riku or Aerith, who gonna mention that he was really only from third-class, or 'steerage' as they called it. No, he was gonna have to impress them in some other way.

* * *

_"He must have been nervous, but he never faltered. They assumed he was one of them. Heir to a railroad fortune perhaps, 'new money' obviously, but still a member of the club" _said old Kairi, then she continued, _"Mother, of course... could always be counted upon"._

* * *

Giving Sora a faint smile, Aerith started them off, "So, tell us of the accommodations in steerage Mr. Dawson. I hear they're quite good on this ship".

"The best I've seen ma'am, hardly any rats" he answered immediately without any hesitation, which got a chuckle or two out of most of the people gathered. Riku spoke up afterward, "Mr. Dawson is joining us from the third-class actually, he was of some assistance to my fiancee".

Kairi spoke up at that moment, glancing at Sora and smiling at him. "It turns out that Mr. Dawson is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today" she said, though Riku piped up after she finished, "Kairi and I differ somewhat in our definition of fine art... not to disrespect your work or anything, Mr. Dawson" he said. Sora merely shrugged, showing he wasn't offended in the slightest. A tiny little cough and gesture from Kairi got him to sit up straighter, but as he was doing so, he glanced down at his silverware. He became increasingly confused and his eyebrow furrowed together slightly, then he leaned slightly to his right, "These all for me?" he whispered to Selphie.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in" she whispered back discreetly.

Meanwhile, Demyx was speaking, "-He knows every rivet in her, don't you, Leon?". "Your ship is a wonder Mr. Andrews. Truly" said Kairi, giving him a smile. Leon dipped his head in return with a small smile, "Thank you, Kairi".

During a little lull in the conversation, Aerith spoke directly to Sora, "And where exactly do you live Mr. Dawson?".

Sora answered with a smile, "Well, right now my address is the R.M.S. Titanic - and after that, I'm on God's good humor".

Aerith kept pushing, hoping to find something to embarrass him, "And how exactly is it that you have the means to travel?".

But Sora wouldn't give her anything to embarrass him with. "Well, I work my way from place to place. You know, tramp steamers and such" he said, vaguely noticing that nearly everyone else at the table was interested in what he was saying. "Actually, I won my ticket here at a lucky hand at poker. A very lucky hand" he said, giving a small touch of his goofy smile to Kairi, who smiled back.

Vexen spoke up then, "All life is a game of luck", but Riku immediately responded, "Hmph. A real man makes his own luck, right Dawson?" he said. Sora merely nodded his head in agreement.

Aerith finally let a little disdain creep under her tone, "And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?". Selphie and Kairi, along with a few others carefully looked at Sora. Those few knew enough about the lower classes to understand them, and what Sora said next would be of critical importance.

Sora didn't back down, "Yes ma'am, I do" he said with complete confidence. While Kairi, Selphie and the others didn't change their expressions other than observing the others, the others all were silently stunned by that statement. Sora continued, knowing this was his best shot at impressing them since they had their guards down, "I mean, I've got everything I need right here with me. Air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper, and the thrill of not knowing what's gonna happen the next day". He took a small bite out of the bread, glancing at Kairi. "Or who I'm gonna meet" he said, and he did see a faint smile appear briefly. "Or where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night ago I was sleeping under a bridge, and now here I am, on the grandest ship in the world, having champagne with you fine people" he said, getting his champagne refilled from a passing waiter.

He continued, "Life's a gift, and I'm not gonna waste it". As he was doing so, he noticed that Riku was getting a cigarette ready, "You never know what hand you're gonna get, so you learn to take life as it comes at you" he said, then he silently took a nearby lighter and tossed it into the air at Riku. "Here you go, Riku" he whispered, and a startled Riku reflexively caught it. Acting like nothing had happened, he continued in a normal tone of voice, "To make each day count" he finished.

Selphie nodded beside him, "Well said, Sora". "Here, here!" agreed Vexen.

Kairi raised her glass, "To making it count" she said, smiling at Sora. He smiled back as he raised his glass along with the others. "To making it count" came the combined voices of nearly everyone at the table. They drank a small sip each, and the night continued. The band always played this uplifting music, and the rich folk keep entertaining each other with stories, though Sora saw that Kairi looked as if she'd heard each and every one of them 1,000 times already. Sora didn't say much for the rest of his dinner with the rich folk, other then direct questions asked of him, but he did laugh and chuckle when he heard some of the stories. Some of them were quite funny to him.

Kairi leaned forward slightly, "Next they'll be drinking brandy's in the smoking area" she discreetly whispered to him. Before he could respond, Luxord rose almost on cue and said, "Well, join me for a brandy gentlemen?". Kairi snickered slightly, still looking down at her food. "Now they'll retreat into a cloud of smoke where they'll congratulate each other on being masters of the universe, though i think bastards fits that more accurately" she whispered again to him, which made him raise his eyebrows slightly.

"Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company" said Demyx, rising and politely nodding his head. Sora glanced at the hidden watch underneath his suit arm, and knew it was time to go, since he didn't want to late. He stood up as well, and the comment "Joining us Dawson? Or would you rather stay with the women?" was directed at him. He politely declined with a "No thanks, I've got to be heading back", and found Riku heading his way. "Probably best. No business in politics and that sort of thing, wouldn't interest you" he said, walking past him. "Oh and Dawson, take it as it comes" he whispered, and Sora easily caught in his hand the same lighter he had thrown at Riku earlier. He ignored Riku and went over to stand by Kairi, holding in his hand a small secret piece of paper.

Kairi looked up at him, "Must you go, Sora?".

"Yeah, time for me to go row with the other slaves" he said, which got a smile out of her. He held his hand out, which she took, "Goodnight, Kairi" he said, gently kissing it gentlemen-like, then he pulled his hand out and started walking away. Kairi furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she found a little piece of paper in her hand, and she glanced after Sora before discreetly opening it up.

_Make it count. Meet me by the clock _it said. Kairi slowly blinked, and she looked again toward where Sora had walked out of, curiosity welling up in her.

* * *

A little later, Kairi slowly walked into the main stairwell room, seeing Sora standing just in front of the clock, staring at it. At the bottom of the stairs, she slowly breathed in and out. Then she lifted the hem of her dress a little, and started walking up the stairs toward him. Once she stopped at the top near him, he turned to her with a smile, which slowly became his goofy grin as he spoke his next words.

"So you want to go to a _real _party?".

* * *

Lively and rowdy music played like there was no tomorrow, with people cheering on the others constantly. No one seemed to mind the noise, but they were probably used to it. On a few of the cleared spaces, and even where there wasn't room, people were doing every sort of dance you could imagine, except for the slow dance of course. Roxas was there of course, dancing with this blond haired woman who was about his age, and wearing a white dress. "Is it okay if i put my hand here, Namine?" he asked, wanting to make sure he doing this pressed-against-each-other-while-moving-dance right. She merely grinned at him and nodded with those blue eyes of hers, which were so like his own.

Over in a different area, Sora was simply going with the flow of the dances, with Kairi sitting at a table. Unfortunately, the person sitting next to her didn't speak English, and the loud noise didn't help any. "What?" she said loudly, vaguely noticing Sora's friend Terra sitting down next to her as well with three root beers. The other person repeated what he had said louder, but she merely responded loudly, "I can't understand you!". Terra offered her one of the root beers, which she took and drank a little from, clapping along with the music.

There was a loud CRASH nearby, which briefly startled her as she looked over. Some dude had fallen down, and was obviously drunk as he was being helped up by his friends. The guy still insisted on downing what was left of his root beer though, and she merely laughed as she turned her attention back to Sora, still clapping to the music. As the music winded down, the audience and the dancers applauded and cheered the band, but Roxas kept his hand in Namine's as he did so himself. Soon enough, the band started playing another song, and it was no less lively and rowdy than the other.

And before she knew it, Kairi was being gently dragged by the hand onto one of the open spaces, despite her rather weak protests. Breathing a little heavily, she looked at Sora and said, "I can't do this, Sora". Sora didn't seem to hear her though, "We're gonna have to get closer if we're gonna do this right" he said, putting his hand on her waist and pulling her closer, which made her blush softly. With both their hands intertwined, he started to dance them in circles, with him leading.

"I don't know the steps!" she said desperately to him, but he smiled at her and said, "Neither do I, just go with it!". She gave a nervous laugh as they continued to dance. "Don't think!" he said, and she couldn't help giving a gasp. This was fun! Over at the table, Terra was grinning as he was clapping to the music. Meanwhile, the music was speeding up a little, and Sora danced their way through the crowd, and Kairi just couldn't stop giggling with the fun she was having. Roxas and Namine got up on one of the spaces, doing that around and around dance.

"Wait, Sora! Sora!" she yelped, finding he wasn't gonna be stopping anytime soon. She still couldn't help giggling at how much fun this was! But of course, soon he was leading her up onto the same space as Roxas and Namine, despite her weak protests. But once there, he let go immediately and started doing this tap dancing routine with his feet only, making her raise an eyebrow at him. She took off her shoes and just threw them into the crowd. With that out of the way, she lifted the hem of her dress and started doing her own tap dancing routine, making Sora raise an eyebrow at her. Within two seconds, he grinned with an expression that said "It's on!", and he did a more complex tapping routine to match. Kairi stepped up her own routine too, making him grin again and he held out his arm. In the spirit of things, she took it and they went around and around as the music was flowing, reversing direction every now and then. And all the while, she couldn't stop giggling at the sheer fun she was having!

Soon enough though, he simply took her hands in his, still going around and around, grinning at her. "Sora! No!" she yelped, but she couldn't help grinning at him. "WAAAH!" he yelled out, having way too much fun himself! "WAH!" she yelped, closing her eyes and outright laughing.

* * *

**(That minor little rich smoking area scene, I'm not gonna bother describing it :))**

* * *

With the music playing rowdy and wild, Terra and the non-English sap from before were arm wresting at a table, with neither men giving up and their friends cheering them. Terra had a cigarette in his mouth, which was probably why he looked so calm even he struggled a little. In the meanwhile, no one noticed Sora taking two root beers from the table, and he gave one to Kairi. After taking a small sip, he turned back to Kairi, only to stare at her chugging down half the drink in one sitting. A little flushed, she looked at him, "What? You think a first-class girl can't drink?" she said, giving a tiny giggle. Suddenly, some poor sap bumped into Sora, making him splash a small part onto her face, making her yelp.

"Dude, get outta here!" he said, roughly pushing the guy away. "You all right?" he said, turning back to her, getting a giggle in response. "I'm fine!" she said. There was the sound of knuckles striking wood, and they turned just in time to see a glimspe of Terra's smug grin and the non-English sap yelling something at him. "SO!" said Kairi loudly, getting their attention easily. With no warning, she took Terra's cigarette from his mouth, making him blink in surprise. "You think you're big, tough men?" she said, smoking the same end Terra had been doing, then tossing it completely as she backed away onto the small space. "Let's see you do this!" she said, then she got the lowest part of her dress and gave it to a puzzled Sora. "Hold this up for me, Sora. Hold it up!"

Holding up her arms, she started to stand up higher, going on her tip-toes. Sora glanced down at her feet, his face confused as to what she was doing. But she went even further, and stood directly on her toes themselves. Her face furrowed with pain, while the men glanced down at her feet with raised eyebrows and impressed looks. Kairi only stayed like that for a second longer before she collasped, but Sora easily caught her in a partial dipping motion. While the men cheered and clapped for her, "You all right?" Sora asked, concerned. Kairi laughed a little, blushing a little from the way he was holding her, "I haven't done that in years!" she said.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Ansem was halfway down the stairs, partfully glaring at the position Sora and Kairi were in.

The band struck up another song, and this one called for a long and continuous line, which the people easily started doing. Namine was soon connected, holding Roxas's hand, which he didn't mind at all. While grinning, he noticed they that were soon coming up upon Sora and Kairi, and so he held out his hand for them. Still in the spirit of things, she grabbed his and Sora's hands, letting herself be swept up with the flow of the music, laughing the whole while. She hadn't had this much fun in her entire life!

* * *

**Well, read and review as always :)  
**

**Next part is Riku and Aerith's little 'talks' to Kairi, Sora's talk to her along with her 'I can't be around you anymore' phase, then we'll end it with their first kiss on the front of the ship :)**


	6. Changing Her Mind Twice

Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic**

Characters:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater

Fabrizio – Roxas Grey

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Squall "Leon" Andrews

Molly Brown – Selphie Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Vincent Valentine

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

Tommy Ryan - Terra Ryan

**Will update as necessary**

* * *

It was early the next morning, with Kairi and Riku dining on their private promenade deck in silence. Every now and then, servants would come and ask if they needed anything. They could notice however, that there was a tension in the air, coming mostly from Riku. At one point, Riku glanced over at where the servants were disappearing for the moment, then he said quietly, "I hoped you would return to me last night".

"I was tired" she responded, taking a small sip of her tea.

At that point, Riku's tone took on an edge as he continued, "Yes, you're efforts below decks must have been tiring". She simply looked up and gave him a blank stare as she said, "I see you got Ansem to tail me. How typical, Riku".

"You will never behave like that again, Kairi. Do you understand me?" he said with a little coldness in his tone. She simply raised an eyebrow, and let a little coldness of her own creep into her tone, "I'm not one of your workers that you can command. I'm your fiancee, remember?".

"My fian-" he started, stopping as the rage started pouring in. "MY FIANCEE!" he yelled, standing up in a fury. Kairi blinked in alarm and fear as she jumped backward against her chair, looking quite scared. "YES YOU ARE, AND MY WIFE!" he yelled even louder, knocking the table over completely with one hand. While he was continuing, he got right in her face, the volume decreasing but in no way letting go of his tone, "My wife in practice, if not yet by law, so you will honor me! You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband, because I will not be made a fool of". Kairi was close to tears, panting a little heavily. "Is this in any way unclear?" he said quietly, and all she could manage was a meek shake of her head. "Good - now, if you'll excuse me" he said, moving away and leaving on the spot.

Kairi couldn't stop the tears from flowing, crying as she tried to blink them away. At the same time, the young maid hurried over and got on her knees on the floor, starting to pick up the mess. Still crying and heaving, Kairi sorta fell down and started helping, "I'm so sorry, Xion!".

"It's okay, Kairi" the black haired girl said, trying to calm her down. "Let me help you!" Kairi said, distressed, but Xion's tight holding of her hand slowly helped her, though she fell back against the chair and couldn't stop the heaving and crying for awhile, with Xion trying to help.

* * *

Later that night, Kairi was standing against her bedpost, having her nighttime corset being adjusted by Xion. Just then, the door opened and Aerith walked in, causing both women to look over their shoulders. "Tea, Xion" she said, holding the door open. Xion glanced at Kairi, then nodded to her and walked out of the room, "Yes, ma'am". After she left, Aerith closed the door, causing Kairi's heart to sink slightly. What did her mother want to tell her off about now, and she wondered as Aerith continued what Xion had started. While the tightening of the damn thing was as tight as ever, there was no gentleness or anything else of the sort in her mother's movements then.

"You are not to see that boy, you understand me" she said quietly after a few seconds of silence. Kairi didn't respond, getting this out of her mother, "Kairi, I forbid it".

"Oh stop it mother, you'll give yourself a nosebleed" she said offhandedly, only to have her roughly turned around to face her dead serious and slightly angry mother. "This is not a game" she said, coming close to snarling it. "Our situation is unstable, you know the money's gone!"

"Of course I know it's gone. You remind me everyday" she quietly shot back at her, a quiet defiance on her face.

Aerith continued, "Your father left us _nothing_, nothing but a legacy of debts, hidden by a good name. That name is the only thing we have left - I don't understand you! It is a fine match with Riku, it will ensure our survival".

Kairi snorted slightly, looking at her, "How can you put this on my shoulders, _mother_?".

"Why are you being so selfish?" her mother nearly yelled at her.

"I'M BEING SELFISH?" she nearly yelled back herself.

Several seconds went by as Aerith just stared at her daughter in shock, breathing a little heavily herself. "Do you _want_ to see our family go poor, is that what you want?" she quietly said. "Our first-class status sold at auction? Our memories, scattered to the wind?" she whispered, turning around and tearing up quite a bit.

Kairi's defiance was no longer there. In fact, something inside her just seemed to have... died at that moment. Something vital. "It's so unfair" she murmured, closing her eyes for a moment. Aerith was slowly recovering, and she turned back around a few seconds after she heard that line. "Of course it's unfair" she whispered back, giving a silent sigh. "We're women - our choices are never easy" she said, slowly reaching out and kissing her daughter on the cheek. Kairi didn't react much, even when her mother slowly turned her around, finishing the job on her corset in silence. She slowly closed her eyes, and tears slowly leaked our her eyes, and she whispered so softly that her mother didn't hear a sound.

"I'm sorry, Sora"

* * *

In a church-like area, everyone important on the ship, including the first class were singing a psalm. At roughly the same time, Sora quickly moved down the grand staircase, intent on seeing Kairi again. "Hello, Mr. Andrews" he greeted when he saw the man, who gave a nod and a hum in response. Looking around, he soon saw the doors to the church area, and he quickly figured she must be in there, so he headed that way. But it didn't go so smoothly with the doormen.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you can't be in here" he said, over and over as he repeated rebuffed Sora's attempts to get inside. Inside the church area, Ansem glanced at the doors, seeing the silent struggle take place. He saw no reason to interfere, but he kept an eye on things. Riku also glanced at the door when he heard the slight commotion, unknowingly missing a few words in the process. Kairi didn't notice a thing, though.

Meanwhile, Sora was trying to explain things to them. "Look, I was here last night, don't you remember?" he said, getting this as an answer, "No, I'm afraid I don't and you'll have to turn around now". At that moment, Sora spotted Ansem coming closer for whatever reason, "He'll tell you" he said to the doormen.

However, he cut off Sora's attempt to speak about why he was here, "Mr. Hockley and Mrs. Dewitt Bukater continue to appreciate your assistance, Mr. Dawson". Pulling a ten outta his pocket, "They've asked me to give you this in gratitude". Sora shook his head, "I don't want your money, please I just want to-".

"Also to remind you-" he continued a little loudly, cutting Sora off. "-, that you hold a third-class ticket and that you're presence here is no longer appropriate". Sora shook his head, "Please, I just want to speak to Kairi for one second! Please!" he said, raising his voice slightly as Ansem spoke to the doorman. "Gentlemen, please see to it that Mr. Dawson here, goes back to where he belongs and stays there" he said, giving both men a separate ten each.

"Yes sir, come along you" he said, somewhat dragging Sora out of the first class area, with Sora giving Ansem a mad look for a second. Inside the church, Aerith noticed his leaving and smiled slightly for a second, still not missing a beat with the lyrics.

* * *

Later that day, Kairi and Aerith were talking to Xemnas and Leon. "Why do you have two steering wheels?" Aerith asked. "We really only use this one near the shore" Leon answered, giving a slight smile. Xemnas turned slightly as a worker came up and gave him a piece of paper. "Excuse me, sir. Another ice warning, and this ones from the northern edge of our route" he said discreetly, though they all could still hear him. "Thank you" Xemnas said, and the worker nodded and walked away. He looked up and smiled at them, "Nothing to worry about, ice is quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up - I've just ordered the last four boilers lit".

Sora climbed up the decks of the ship by the railings, getting himself over easily. Glancing at the deck chairs, he noticed that the nearby people hadn't noticed him yet, so he discreetly took the black hat and coat, putting them on as he hurried away. He needed to make sure he was invisible enough so that she wouldn't see him until the last moment, so he simply hung by one of the lifeboats and waited, and he soon got a glance of her.

Walking down the deck, Kairi was saying to Leon, "Mr. Andrews, forgive me". He gave her a slightly confused look before she continued in a slightly worried tone, "I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned, forgive me but, It seems there aren't enough boats for everyone aboard". Leon chuckled slightly, "About half, actually" he said, giving her a small smile. "Kairi, you miss nothing, do you?" he said, getting a small smile out of her for a moment. Pointing along the deck, "I made so that the ship could take an extra row of boats, inside the current row" he said. He gave a slight sigh before continuing, "But it was thought, by some, that the deck would be too cluttered, so I was overruled".

Riku walked over to one, lightly kicking one as he talked, "A waste of deck space as it is on our unsinkable ship".

As they continued walking, Leon continued talking to her, while she fell behind slightly. "Sleep well, yound Kairi. I have built you a good ship, she's all the lifeboat you'll need" he said, then he started addressing Riku and Aerith, "Just keep heading aft, next stop is the engine room".

At that moment, Sora made his move just as Kairi unknowingly walked past him. He lightly reached out and touched her arm, and she turned around in surprise, though her face was shocked as she recognized Sora, who was gently pulling her inside the nearest room. "Sora... this is impossible" she said, attempting to leave. "I can't see you anymore"

But Sora gently stopped her, "I need to talk to you!" he said, stopping her near the wall. Kairi shook her head, "No, Sora, i can't! I'm engaged, I'm marrying Riku" she said, "I love Riku".

Sora disregarded this completely, "Kairi... you're got the outward acting of a spoiled brat. But under that... you're the most amazingly astounding, _wonderful _girl - woman that I've ever known" he said, getting another shake of her head and "Sora, I-", but he cut her off. "Look, just let me try to get this out! You're amaz-" he said, sighing slightly as he stopped and got his feelings in order. "I'm not an idiot" he continued, "I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket, I've nothing to offer you and I know that!". Unknowingly, he came a little closer and she blushed faintly, "I understand... but I'm too involved now. 'You jump, I jump', remember?" he said. "I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright... that's all I want" he whispered.

Breathing in and out faintly, "Well, I'm fine. I'll be fine, really" she said, her blush faintly disappearing.

"Really?" he whispered, giving her a slightly raised eyebrow. She had no answer to that as he slowly shook his head, "I don't think so" he whispered again. "They've got you trapped, Kairi, and you're gonna die if you don't break free! Maybe not right away because you're strong" he said, slowly raising his hand and caressing her cheek as he continued softly, making her blush faintly again as tears threatened to leak out. "But sooner or later, that fire that i love about you, Kairi... that fire's gonna go out" he whispered, keeping his hand on her cheek.

Several seconds passed, and she seemed to struggle a bit before she whispered, "It's not up to you to save me, Sora".

He slowly nodded, "I know" he whispered gently, caressing her cheek. "Only you can do that"

There was a silence, during which time both became increasingly aware that they were only two inches away from each others lips. He wanted to, _he so wanted to_, but he respected her and restrained himself. She wanted to as well, but with a struggle she brought her hand up onto the one on her cheek. "I'm going back... leave me alone, Sora" she whispered, pulling away from him and going out the door. All Sora could do was stare after where she had walked out, sighing sadly. Little did he know that she had cried after she went out the door.

* * *

In the first-class dining area, Kairi sat with her mother and her two countess friends, and she was bored out of her mind. It was like she didn't exist or something, and she hated it with all her heart. She slowly turned her head, her gaze falling upon a mother and her young child. Even as she watched, the mother gently corrected the little girl on the propers of being first-class. One thing she vividly saw though, was that the little girl didn't look too happy about any of it.

Kairi slowly sighed as he turned back to look at her food. She found she wasn't hungry anymore, with that little scene and Sora's words bouncing around her skull. She realized then, that Sora had been right.

* * *

At the very front of the ship, Sora leaned against the railings, his eyes in the general direction of the setting sun. But his mind was far from what he was seeing, since he couldn't get Kairi out of his head. He had tried, but he failed to get through to her. He sighed, but there was one thing he knew in the back of his mind. He knew that sometimes words need time to get their full effect through, and people needed time as well to think about them. He could only hope at this point that Kairi was doing the same, and was-

"Hello, Sora" came from behind him, almost on cue. A little startled, he turned around to find Kairi standing about ten feet away, smiling slightly. As he stared at her for a few seconds, she shrugged slightly and said, "I changed my mind". He slowly got that goofy grin of his as she came closer.

"They said you might be up here" she started to say, but was cut off by Sora's gentle "Shhh" with his finger over his mouth. Smiling, he gently extended his hand toward her, "Give me your hand" he gently whispered. Blushing faintly as she smiled, she gently took his hand and gently came closer, stopping about a foot away. "Close your eyes" he whispered, smiling. She slowly blinked, but smiled and did what she was told, and gladly for the first time.

Still holding her hand with a smile, he gently guided her up to the railing, making sure to tell her not to peek. "I'm not" she said with a smile. Sora silently chuckled a little, "Step up onto the railing here" he gently whispered, helping her up. As he got up on the railing just behind her, he didn't bother telling her to hold on, she was doing that pretty good herself. "Keep your eyes closed" he said, getting a laugh out of her.

Gently holding her other hand as well, "Do you trust me?" he whispered, smiling.

"I trust you, Sora" she whispered back, without any hesitation.

Smiling, with that he gently pulled her arms up until she had them completely outward, using his body as support for her. After removing his hands, "All right, open your eyes" he gently whispered with a smile.

Kairi slowly opened her eyes, gasping at the view she saw. The setting sun, the ocean rushing below them, and the gentle wind that blew across them. It was undescribably good to her, and the sensation was similar, "I'm flying! Sora!" she said, and she enjoyed the pure sensations for a good while. Sora smiled at her, then gently took both her hands in his own, which she didn't resist in the slightest. Smiling, he started singing softly in her ear, getting a small chuckle out of her, "When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go, simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go" **(I'll bet you weren't expecting that :D)**

Kairi smiled as she slowly looked at Sora, while he looked back with a smile. Once again, they found themselves two inches away from each other, and they couldn't resist this time. Dammit, they don't want to! Even as Sora slowly leaned in, Kairi slowly closed her eyes and touched her lips to his. She felt she was in pure heaven, and she slowly reached out and put a hand in his spiky hair, which she really liked as she thoroughly enjoyed his sweet lips, as he was enjoying hers.

"This is real" she murmured in bliss against his lips, and Sora couldn't agree more! Nothing else mattered to them now, nothing but each other, and they wanted it to stay that way forever.

* * *

**Well, read and review as always :)  
**

**But enough about that, I felt that a small section of Simple and Clean would do better for this story than the original :) And if you're wondering why i chose it over Sanctuary or something, let me tell you this. Don't get me wrong, Sanctuary is a great song, but in my personal opinion, Simple and Clean is a little better (both the fast and slow versions).**

**Also, next part is the 'nude drawing' scene, and their little chase/escape part to get away from Lovejoy, ending with them entering the cargo area with the car :) The chapter after that, a 'special scene' with Sora and Kairi in the car :) After all, what fun would it be to not have a lemon just before we get to the ship hitting the iceberg? ;)**


	7. Drawing and Escape

Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic**

Characters:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater

Fabrizio – Roxas Grey

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Squall "Leon" Andrews

Molly Brown – Selphie Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Vincent Valentine

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

Tommy Ryan - Terra Ryan

**Will update as necessary**

**I know I'm earlier than usual, but I couldn't stop working on this story today :) And just in case you miss my message at the very bottom, either i get 15 reviews or the next chapter comes on christmas day, whichever comes first :) Just look at the time that's passed already, still think i'm not serious?**

* * *

At the very front of the ship, Sora leaned against the railings, his eyes in the general direction of the setting sun. But his mind was far from what he was seeing, since he couldn't get Kairi out of his head. He had tried, but he failed to get through to her. He sighed, but there was one thing he knew in the back of his mind. He knew that sometimes words need time to get their full effect through, and people needed time as well to think about them. He could only hope at this point that Kairi was doing the same, and was-

"Hello, Sora" came from behind him, almost on cue. A little startled, he turned around to find Kairi standing about ten feet away, smiling slightly. As he stared at her for a few seconds, she shrugged slightly and said, "I changed my mind". He slowly got that goofy grin of his as she came closer.

"They said you might be up here" she started to say, but was cut off by Sora's gentle "Shhh" with his finger over his mouth. Smiling, he gently extended his hand toward her, "Give me your hand" he gently whispered. Blushing faintly as she smiled, she gently took his hand and gently came closer, stopping about a foot away. "Close your eyes" he whispered, smiling. She slowly blinked, but smiled and did what she was told, and gladly for the first time.

Still holding her hand with a smile, he gently guided her up to the railing, making sure to tell her not to peek. "I'm not" she said with a smile. Sora silently chuckled a little, "Step up onto the railing here" he gently whispered, helping her up. As he got up on the railing just behind her, he didn't bother telling her to hold on, she was doing that pretty good herself. "Keep your eyes closed" he said, getting a laugh out of her.

Gently holding her other hand as well, "Do you trust me?" he whispered, smiling.

"I trust you, Sora" she whispered back, without any hesitation.

Smiling, with that he gently pulled her arms up until she had them completely outward, using his body as support for her. After removing his hands, "All right, open your eyes" he gently whispered with a smile.

Kairi slowly opened her eyes, gasping at the view she saw. The setting sun, the ocean rushing below them, and the gentle wind that blew across them. It was undescribably good to her, and the sensation was similar, "I'm flying! Sora!" she said, and she enjoyed the pure sensations for a good while. Sora smiled at her, then gently took both her hands in his own, which she didn't resist in the slightest. Smiling, he started singing softly in her ear, getting a small chuckle out of her, "When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go, simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go"

Kairi smiled as she slowly looked at Sora, while he looked back with a smile. Once again, they found themselves two inches away from each other, and they couldn't resist this time. Dammit, they don't want to! Even as Sora slowly leaned in, Kairi slowly closed her eyes and touched her lips to his. She felt she was in pure heaven, and she slowly reached out and put a hand in his spiky hair, which she really liked as she thoroughly enjoyed his sweet lips, as he was enjoying hers.

"This is real" she murmured in bliss against his lips, and Sora couldn't agree more! Nothing else mattered to them now, nothing but each other, and they wanted it to stay that way forever.

* * *

Old Kairi sighed slightly as she turned away from the images of the present day _Titanic_. "That was the last time _Titanic_ ever saw daylight" she said. Across from her, her spellbound audience was just sitting there, silently imagining the ship sinking for themselves. Cloud nodded slowly, looking at her, "So we're just up to the night of the sinking" he said, sighing slightly. "Six hours to go".

"Unbelievable" spoke up Lewis, coming up to the front. "There's Smith and he's standing there with the iceberg warning in his _f****** hand_, excuse me, his _hand_! And he's ordering MORE SPEED!" he said, shaking his head in disgust.

Cloud sighed slightly again, "Twenty-six years of experience working against him" he said, more or less to himself. "He figures that anything big enough to sink the ship, they'll see it in time to turn - but the ship's too big with too small a rudder". Cloud slowly shook his head, "Everything he knows is wrong - it doesn't corner worth a damn" he whispered.

Old Kairi slowly sighed, looking back at the images of the _Titanic_.

* * *

Opening the door to her and Riku's private rooms, Kairi was giggling slightly. "It's quite proper, I assure you" she said to Sora, who had walked in with her and was surveying the room. "Will this light do? Don't artists need good light?"

Sora drew a finger across the fireplace rim, noting it was dust-free. "That is true, but I'm not used to working in such _horrible _conditions!" he said, using an Italian accent, getting a giggle of her as she worked on the green safe. "Riku insists on hauling this hideous thing everywhere" she said, more or less to herself as she finally got the lock off.

"Should we be expecting him anytime soon?" asked Sora, still looking around. He certainly didn't want Riku or anyone else just walking in on them; it would just make things worse. Hearing her moving, he turned around to face her. "Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out" she said, smiling as she carefully placed the Heart of the Ocean into his hands. He whistled, "That's impressive" he said, glancing at Kairi with a smile, then turned back to survey the key-shaped diamond.

For a few seconds, neither said anything, and Kairi looked a little nervous. "Sora... I want you to draw me like one of your french girls" she said, fidgeting slightly. While his attention was still on the diamond, he raised an eyebrow slightly to show that he had heard her. "Wearing this" she continued, which got a nod and a whispered "All right" from him.

Blushing faintly, she wasted a few seconds before she said, "Wearing 'only' this". Sora blinked several times, slowly looking back at her, seeming to be in total shock. When moments passed and it became clear that Sora wasn't gonna react anytime soon, "Well, I'll... I'll be getting... getting ready" she whispered, blushing as she easily took back the Heart of the Ocean, turned and went into a different room. Sora's stunned gaze followed her all the way, and it wasn't until the door closed did he finally blink and jolt out of his shock.

Blushing faintly himself, he slowly turned and walked back toward the middle of the sitting room. Carefully adjusting the furniture, he make a good sitting spot for himself, and a good laying spot for her after getting the pillows arranged. Slowly sighing, he sat down and opened his pack, taking out his artist tools. Seeing that the drawer needed a little sharpening, he took the pocket knife and carefully did so, making small scraping noises. Soon, he heard a door opening, and he looked up after doing the finishing touches.

Kairi stood there just in the doorway, dressed in a see-through robe and wearing the Heart of the Ocean around her neck, blushing faintly with a small smile. With a straight face, she untied the robe strap and twirled it around her fingers, getting a slight chuckle out of him as he looked at her come closer.

"The last thing I need-" she said, speaking clearly and seriously, "-is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll". Coming closer, she extended her hand toward him, holding a dime in it, which she threw into his lap. "As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want" she said, backing up slightly. Blushing a little harder, she hesitated slightly, then on a bit of courage grasped both sides of the robe and slowly pulled it sideways, then letting it fall to the floor.

Several seconds went by, Kairi blushing faintly and subduing her natural instinct to cover herself, Sora still in shock from what he was seeing. Sure he had seen this sort of thing before, but he never thought she would actually be doing this! With a little jolt, Sora shook himself out of it, still looking at her, but no longer than necessary. His first attempt at moving his arm was a twitch, but he finally got it after a few trys. "Lie down on... the bed" he said, shaking his head at his mistake. "The couch" he corrected.

Kairi dipped her head slightly at this, slowly moving toward the couch. Sora adjusted his sitting position, and slowly breathed in and out to get himself ready. Kairi slowly laid down on the couch, putting her arms into the positions Sora instructed. "Now, head down" he gently said, which she did with a small smile, though she was still blushing faintly. "Eyes to me, keep them on me. And stay still" he said, now adjusting his sketchbook to be just right.

With that, he slowly breathed in and out, then he took a long good look around her head area, then he started drawing. Other than occasionally glancing at Kairi, he focused intently on what he was doing, ignoring all other sounds and movements.

Kairi briefly made a face, "So serious" she whispered, putting her face back to normal. Sora smiled, and some of his brown locks got in the way, so he pushed them away and continued to draw. He'd gotten the rough outline of her upper arm done, and now was working on her head and other arm. Tilting his head slightly, he started shading in some areas, giving them some of that lifelike look of his finished drawings. He took another long look at her, and shaded in some of the smaller details.

Kairi forced herself to keep breathing slowly, despite her hammering heart. She was doing this for him, and she didn't want to mess this up.

Sora worked his way lower on the drawing, getting another long look at Kairi, doing some of the shading work on her breasts. He kept himself breathing normally, but he couldn't eliminate a certain something no matter how much he tried. "I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste" said Kairi, smiling with a faint blush herself. Sora chuckled slightly, but continued on his work. Having gotten the entire rough outline of her body down, he worked on getting the smaller details all shaded in. Kairi could only lay there, her heart absolutely pounding.

* * *

Old Kairi smiled slightly from the memory, "My heart was pounding the whole time" she said to her audience. "It was the most erotic moment of my life - up until that point, at least"

"So what happened next?" asked a very interested Lewis.

Kairi gave him a look, even in her old age she could still give people the look. "You mean, did we 'do it'?" she said without shame. Everyone in the audience had some combination of the following: guilty smile; embarrassment; glancing at each other; fidgeting; slight chuckles. Old Kairi chuckled herself, shaking her head, "Sorry to disappoint you, but Sora was very professional".

* * *

Sora wrote _April 14, 1912 - SD _at the bottom of the drawing, while Kairi, now decent again, watched from over his shoulder. He blew on it gently to get rid of any dust, then he smiled up at Kairi, half offering his book of drawings to her. With a smile and a blush, she gripped it with her hand, "Thank you" she whispered, then she leaned and kissed him. He didn't mind of course, but he increased with which he was kissing her, and she liked it. But she squealed a little loudly when Sora's tongue touched hers, which she returned in kind.

After their make out session, she wrote a note to Riku, while Sora walked up near her. "Would you put this back in the safe for me?" she asked, to which he responded with a nod and took the box with the Heart of the Ocean in it. "Sure thing, Kairi" Walking up to the thing, he carefully placed the box inside the safe.

**(NOTE: after this point, every Kingdom Hearts character except for Organization 13 (Roxas not included in that) will be wearing one of their regular looks, not the 1912 look. **

**So Sora, Roxas, Riku, Namine, and Kairi have their Kingdom Hearts 2 outfits. For Kairi and Namine though, I am lengthening their dresses a bit. Namine's white dress is now done to her knees like it was originally, and Kairi's pink dress is now past her knees, with the open zipper part at her knees.**

**Selphie is wearing her yellow dress from the original Kingdom Hearts, it's just longer like the other girls. Terra only has one look right now, so that's his tonight. Aerith will be wearing her Kingdom Hearts 2 outfit.**

**That is all, thank you. :)**

* * *

"None of these stewards have seen her, Riku" Ansem was telling him in the first class area.

Riku gave a sigh of frustration, "_This is absurd!" _he whispered. "It's a ship, there's only so many places she could be!" he said, then he sighed. "Ansem, find her okay?"

* * *

Night was falling as Titanic sailed across the sea, and Xemnas stood near the helm of the ship, looking out to the sea. "Clear" he said quietly, hearing Vincent step up near him.

"Yeah... I don't think I've ever seen a more peaceful night before" he said, glancing at his captain. Xemnas chuckled slightly, "Not a breath of wind".

After a few seconds, "It, uh, will make the icebergs harder to see... with no moving water at the base" said Vincent.

"Hmm" murmured Xemnas, still looking out at the sea. After a few seconds, he sighed slightly and turned to Vincent, "Well, I'm off. Maintain speed and heading, Mr. Valentine" he said, moving past him.

"Yes, sir" he responded, looking out at the sea himself.

* * *

Further back on the ship, Sora was just outside the doorway, pulling his half-jacket closer to his body to try and warm himself up as he walked back inside. "It's getting cold out there" he said, still trying to warm himself up. But soon he looked at Kairi, finding her to be in a different outfit. A pink dress with three pairs of zippers on it, with a white shirt underneath that, along with a black hoodie. "You look great, Kairi" he said, getting a smile from her, but just then, they heard a knock on the door.

With a slightly panicked look, Kairi grabbed Sora and dragged him out of the sitting room. Sora thought about his drawings, but now wasn't the time to go get them, and with Kairi urgently pulling him along.

_Walking into the sitting room, Ansem carefully looked around._

Pushing Sora into the next room, Kairi slowly and carefully closed the door, hoping for it not to make a sound.

_His head snapped around as he heard a faint clicking noise, the one of a door closing. With that, he walked toward it's source._

Sora quickly pulled her through the next door, and didn't bother closing it all the way.

_Opening the door quickly, he immediately noticed the rearranged furniture and the discarded robe. He soon noticed the slightly ajar door though._

Smiling and chuckling at each other, Sora and Kairi walked down the hallway, turning their heads over their shoulders as they heard a faint noise.

_Ansem went through the ajar door, turning around and finding them pleasantly walking up the aisle. He immediately started following them, but as soon as they noticed, they broke into a run._

"Come on!" she yelped, running with Sora following her, trying to get rid of Ansem. Rounding the corner at high speed, they called for the open elevator to stop, and they quickly got inside. Closing the 'doors' themselves, they urged the doorman to hurry. They were just in time, as Ansem got there only to lightly pound his fists on the doors as they went down, looking down at them.

With a mischievous grin, Kairi gave him her middle finger. Sora burst out laughing, and she grinned even more as she waved slightly to him. "Bye!" she said with glee, gigging hard with Sora still laughing with a grin.

_He sighed slightly, going past the elevators and heading down the stairs. "I probably deserved that one" he whispered quietly to himself._

Still laughing and giggling, they got out of the elevator and headed down another corridor. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile now!" she said with glee as they ran. Sora simply laughed as they flew down a flight of stairs, accidentally knocking down some poor servant. "Sorry!" he yelled, with Kairi right behind him. Once they got past a set of doors, they simply stood there and laughed to themselves, having had too much fun from the chase. "Seems more like a cop, this guy" he said, leaning against the wall.

Kairi giggled slightly, watching the door. "I think he was" she said, and just then they saw him come down the stairs. "Oh, shoot!" he whispered, and he turned to run, "Go!" she yelped, running right behind him. They rounded a corridor, only to yelp and find themselves on a dead end. "Over here!" he said, opening the closest door and pushing Kairi in. When Ansem got there, the door was locked.

Kairi had her hands over her ears, the sheer noise of the place too much for her. Sora looked down slightly, seeing orange and red light filtering up from the opening, and he had to cover his ears too. "NOW WHAT?" she yelled at him, turning him toward her. "WHAT?" he yelled back, and she giggled slightly from the fact neither could hear the other.

Soon enough, they had climbed down the ladder, and had a glimpse of the ship's boilers. "Hold up" said a voice, making them snap around, facing a black haired man. "What are you two doing down here?" he demanded, and they backed a step in fear. "You're not supposed to be down here!" he said, and they simple took off and ran away from him. "Wait! It could be dangerous!" he yelled after them, but they didn't hear him, and they wouldn't have cared anyway.

"Carry on! Don't mind us, you're doing a great job!" he yelled at the workers, getting giggles out of Kairi, and having the workers in question starting after them, confused.

Soon, they reached another door, and he eagerly opened it. He recognized it as the cargo area, or at least he did from the sheer amount of stuff that was stored here. "Wow, what do we have here?" he whispered. Holding Kairi's hand, he pulled her along, "Come on". With a smile, she followed him, looking around the area herself.

* * *

**Well, read and review as always :)  
**

**The next part is Sora and Kairi 'doing it' in the car, along with the small bits just up to where the crew realize an iceberg is blocking their path :)**


	8. Lemon

Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic**

Characters:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater

Fabrizio – Roxas Grey

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Squall "Leon" Andrews

Molly Brown – Selphie Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Vincent Valentine

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

Tommy Ryan - Terra Ryan

**Will update as necessary**

**WARNING! Contains Lemon for most of this chapter, so stay away if you can't handle that stuff.**

* * *

Soon, they reached another door, and he eagerly opened it. He recognized it as the cargo area, or at least he did from the sheer amount of stuff that was stored here. "Wow, what do we have here?" he whispered. Holding Kairi's hand, he pulled her along, "Come on". With a smile, she followed him, looking around the area herself.

Coming up on the car in the middle of the area, Sora gave it a once over, carefully looking at the driver's seat, finding everything to be in perfect working order from what he knew. Beside him, Kairi gently cleared her throat. Sora looked and saw her standing by the passengers door with a smile, waiting for him. With a sheepish smile, he walked around her and opened the door, holding his hand out. "Thank you" she said, taking his hand and getting herself into the passenger's seat. Sora closed the door and got into the driver's seat himself. While he was doing so, Kairi glanced up at this small bunch of roses that were hanging over them. With a smile, she turned back to Sora and pulled down the window in front of her, letting herself be closer to him.

Up in the driver's seat, Sora bopped the horn twice, and the loud noise rang through the cargo area, making Kairi giggle near him. "Where to, miss?" he said, using a playful accent, making her giggle again as she got closer to his ear.

"To other worlds" she whispered gently, getting a smile from him as he looked back. With a grin, she grabbed the now confused Sora and dragged him through the open window, making him chuckle slightly as he settled himself into position beside her, putting his arm around her back and the other playing with her fingers. Other than their soft breathing, it was quiet inside the car, as they both just looked into each others eyes, feeling closer than they ever had before. "You nervous?" he whispered, something in his heart just telling him what his whole being was craving right now. Kairi continued to look at him, and there was something similar happening as she slowly and slightly shook her head.

"No" she whispered back, barely audible.

He didn't need to smile, his eyes were already doing that for him. So, he decided to start slow, by simply moving his hand slightly and started stroking that beautiful red hair of hers, letting her fingers play with his other hand, while also carefully slipping out of his shoes. Leaning against Sora, she gently closed her eyes and start placing soft kisses on his fingers, also slipping her feet out of her shoes, slowly looking back up at him. Closing her eyes again, she leaned forward and softly kissed his lips, and Sora gently kissed back, still gently stroking her hair. Her fingers gently closed over his hand, then she slowly and gently pulled it toward her body, planting his hand against her left breast.

Sora stopped kissing her completely as the shock set in. Kairi gently pulled away an inch, looking at him with loving eyes, and she didn't move his hand whatsoever. For a few seconds, he simply breathed heavily, then he got over his shock and kissed her fiercely, making her yelp softly as she was gently pushed down against the bottom of the seat by Sora. **(The cutoff point from the movie) **All the while, his hand was massaging her breast, making her blush hard and moan slightly into his mouth. "Sora" she panted softly. Taking her hands out of his spiky hair, she moved them down and took off his half-jacket, putting it on the floor. Having pulled away to breathe somewhat, Sora also discarded his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Even as she blushed harder from admiring his chest, she quickly launched herself forward and kissed him hard, making him moan slightly himself.

"Kairi" he panted softly.

Even as he was enjoying the passionate kiss, his fingers were trailing themselves over that pink dress of hers, playing with the edges by her knees. With his sexual instincts rising, he soon grasped them with both hands, slowly bringing it up. Kairi pulled away slightly from the kiss, simply looking at him with a blush. She smiled slightly at him with loving eyes, then raised her arms over her head, letting him pull her dress off her body, along with the white shirt directly under it. Now half naked before his eyes, he couldn't help blushing hard himself, while she sat there with a small smile for a moment, blushing hard. She was wearing a simple white lace bra, with two small red ribbons on the sides, along with a pair of white lace panties, also with two small red ribbons on the sides.

Then with a sly grin, she pretty much glomped him onto the seat, with her on top of him. While she was driving him crazy with the cleavage of her bra, she soon leaned down and kissed him passionately again, which he thoroughly enjoyed. As she was kissing him hard, her own fingers wandered up and down his chest, making him shiver in satisfaction from her loving touch. But soon enough, her own sexual instincts brought her fingers down past his chest, tugging at his pants. He pulled away slightly to breathe, and she seemed to just lean against him, both of them panting heavily. He slowly opened his eyes at Kairi, looking into her slightly misty, but no less loving eyes. They were both blushing hard, and they continued to pant a little heavily as they looked into each others eyes.

"Don't be shy, Sora" she whispered gently, taking both his hands and pushing them against her covered breasts with a heavy blush. "After all, you've seen it all before" she whispered again, coyly this time.

Blushing himself, Sora slowly grinned then he launched himself forward, getting a squeal out of Kairi as he landed on top of her on the car seat, her feet up against the window. "True" he whispered coyly back, then without a delay moved his hands around her back onto her back straps. After a few struggling moments, he finally undid the thing and pulled it off, giving him his second full look of her breasts, making both of them blush heavily. Blushing harder, he gently moved his hands directly onto her firm breasts, making her blush harder and pant softly. He slowly began to grope them, making her cry out with a moan, closing her eyes in bliss. As he gently continued to grope them, she continued to moan and pant loudly, putting her hands into his brown, spiky hair.

Panting slightly himself with husky desire, he gently moved over Kairi slightly, still gently groping her breasts. Since she was busy panting and moaning loudly, she didn't see Sora slowly descend his head toward her chest, but she was confused slightly when his groping stopped, though his hands remained on her breasts. She half-opened her misty eyes, and thought she saw a brown blur just near her. Then in that instant, she felt a gentle lick just between her breasts, and she cried out in surprise and pleasure, tightening her slight grip in his hair. Vaguely feeling the absence of his hands on her breasts, Kairi then felt him gently lick her right breast. She cried out and moaned deeply at the sheer sensation, having never experienced it's pleasure before.

While Sora was gently licking her breasts, and Kairi was crying out and moaning at the sensations, their bodies were heating up considerably. The windows in the car already looked like there was a faint fog just outside the car, enough though there wasn't. Sora slowed down after awhile to catch his breath, allowing Kairi to open her misty eyes up at him, catching her own breathing from all the moaning and panting. While they were doing so, they looked into each others loving eyes, each with faint smiles. Keeping his faint smile, he gently leaned in and kissed her softly, making them both close their eyes, kissing each other softly for a little while. She shivered slightly from his touch going up her stomach and arms, bringing a faint smile to her lips.

"Please, don't hold back, Sora" she whispered softly, with those loving eyes. "I want you so badly*

Sora smiled gently, kissing her forehead lightly. While his touch moved past her shoulders, he slowly moved them downward a bit, then with a quick motion moved them them down and lightly pinched her nipples once. Gasping aloud, Kairi moaned slightly at the unexpected sensation, but as soon as his fingers moved away from her nipples, Sora's mouth was over her right breast and sucking on it. She gave a loud cry of pleasure, tightening her grip in his spiky hair as he continued to suck gently on her breasts. With a throaty moan, Kairi panted heavily as Sora continued to gently suck on her breasts. He did pull away after awhile, leaving both of them to pant heavily with deep blushes.

While he was still breathing a little heavily, his sexual instincts were still begging him for more, not that Kairi was gonna turn them down. But the moment his hands touched her panties, Kairi herself got other ideas. She glomped him again and landed on top of him in the car seat, smiling playfully at him. "Oh no, Sora, it's my turn now" she whispered coyly.

"Come on, Kairi!" he whined with a grin. "You're killing me here!" he continued with a playful pout, playfully digging his fingers into the elastic of her panties. Kairi crossed her arms and pouted down at him, her legs straddling him completely. "_Please? _Just a little?" he begged, giving her a puppy dog look. Kairi giggled brightly as she leaned down and kissed him passionately for a few seconds. "Okay" she whispered coyly, then she slowly licked across his lips, making him sigh in bliss. "But you can only take them off, because after that it's my turn" Chuckling slightly himself, Sora began pulling down her panties, both of them blushing harder as her genitals came into view. With a final tug off her legs, he finally got them off, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

Then with a coy grin, she pinned his arms to the side, her naked body straddling him sensually. "Like I said, my turn now, Sora" she whispered coyly with sparkling eyes, then she set herself to work with his pants, making him blush harder. Soon, she had undone the thing and pulled down the front of it a bit, along with his underwear, letting his erect dick loose. While she was stunned for a little, with a very deeper blush and slightly wider eyes, she soon recovered her coy look and smile. "Why Sora... I didn't know you were so big" she whispered playfully, but before he could answer, she had already gripped his dick with her hand, making him gasp and moan slightly in surprise. But of course, soon she was pumping her hand up and down his dick, really making him moan with pleasure.

"Ah! Kairi, I..." he gasped out loud, feeling himself coming close to the edge. But just as he thought he was gonna 'explode', Kairi withdrew her hand, really making him surprised as he looked at her with a blush. Kairi was smiling deviously at him, "Save it for 'later', Sora" she murmured coyly, sitting up and crossing her arms. "Come on, Sora, I'm waiting for you" she whispered coyly, her eyes sparkling at him. Sora blushed much deeper, slowly sitting up and looking at her. "Kairi..." he whispered, and she tilted her head at him. "Yes?" she whispered coyly.

"I... are you sure you want to?" he whispered softly, looking at her. Was Kairi really asking him to do _that_?

Kairi smiled gently as she leaned forward, kissing him softly as she pulled him into a hug, her arms around his neck. Blushing harder with her chest pressing against his, he gently kissed her back as he put his hands at her waist. Eventually, she pulled away slightly, looking at him with those loving eyes and gentle smile. "I love you, Sora" she whispered gently, kissing his forehead softly. "I love you so much, more than anything else in this world. So please... take me"

Breathing heavily, he couldn't keep a small smile off his face. "This is crazy" he whispered, stroking her hair.

Kairi smiled as she gently pulled him downward, laying herself on the car seat with Sora on top of her. "I know. That's why I trust it" she whispered gently, keeping her hands around his neck. Blushing hard, he removed his pants and underwear, though it took a little time because she still had her arms around his neck. Both of them blushing hard, he gently laid against her as he prepared himself.

**(NOTE: since Kairi has to be running around shortly after this scene, like Rose did in the movie, we're gonna pretend that Kairi doesn't have that virgin's barrier inside. If you need a reason for that, she non-sexually had broken it beforehand without knowing it)**

Breathing a bit heavily, he gripped his dick and slowly slid himslf forward, making Kairi gasp slightly as she started breathing heavily like him, half-closing her eyes. When he reached the spot where her barrier should have been, he did meet some resistance, but not what he was expecting. He stopped, slowly looking at Kairi with a deep blush, and she slowly looked back at him. She gave him a small smile, and had a sparkle in her eyes that asked, _"Do you trust me?"_.

He returned the small smile, giving her a look that said, _"I trust you"_. Breathing in and out once, he secured himself and thrust himself forward, pushing his dick past whatever resistance was left inside. Kairi let out a small cry in pain, her eyes snapping shut and wincing as she continued to breath heavily. As soon as she did so, Sora furrowed his eyebrows and stroked her hair with one hand. "Kairi, are you okay?" he whispered, gently caressing her cheek with his other hand. Kairi slowly opened her eyes at him, still breathing heavily with a deep blush.

"I'm... I'm okay, Sora... please... continue" she whispered softly, and she managed a small smile. The windows in the car had steamed more than considerably, and it was impossible to see inside or outside the car.

Breathing a bit heavily, he slowly and gently started thrusting inside her. Kairi lightly cried out, closing her eyes at the bliss she was feeling, her body lightly bouncing with every thrust. "Sora!" she cried out with pleasure, with Sora's thrusting slowly getting faster and harder, hitting her G-spot over and over. Sora moaned slightly at the feelings he was experiencing, but his moans were nothing compared to Kairi's. As he was getting faster and harder with the thrusting, he slowly felt himself getting close to the edge. Dimly, he was aware of Kairi's inner walls getting tighter and tighter around his member, and he thought that was a sign that she was getting close to the edge too.

"Kairi!" cried out Sora, falling against Kairi's body with little energy left.

"Sora!" cried out Kairi, her arm shooting up and slamming her palm against the steamed up window in reflex.

She slowly slid her hand down, leaving a palm print on the steamed up window. **(The infamous one from the movie :)) **Both of them breathing heavily, Sora and Kairi simply looked at each other, both covered in sweat from what they had done. Kairi slowly moved her hands up his back and onto his face, "You're trembling" she whispered softly, feeling him do so a little. After a few heavy pants, Sora managed a small smile in his eyes, "Don't worry... I'll be alright" he whispered softly. After a few heavy pants, he gently leaned in and kissed her softly for a second before pulling away. She gently moved one hand into his spiky hair, gently kissig his forehead softly. After that, both of them just lay there against each other, still in bliss from what they had done.

* * *

"God, it's bloody cold!" muttered the man up at the crow's nest, who was desperately rubbing his hands together to keep warm. His partner on the watch was doing much the same, trying to keep warm in this hellishly cold night. "I can smell ice, you know, when it's near" he said, to his partner's scoff and "Yeah, right!".

* * *

"They ran down that way" said Xaldin, pointing the path out for the two man, who were looking for the two people in question. Without further ado, both hastened into the cargo area with flashlights in hand, turning their beams of light into everywhere the two could be hiding. Soon enough, the one in charge came across the car in the middle of the area, he instantly noticed that the windows were steamed up. As he circled, his flashlight beam caught sight of a palm print in the middle of the steam.

Snapping his fingers for his partner's attention, they both circled the car and he pulled open the door, shining the light into the car. "Gotcha!" he cried out, only to find that the car was empty. There was some suspicious drying liquid evidence though...

* * *

"Anything missing?" asked Ansem as Riku went through the green safe.

Riku didn't answer, finding two items in the safe that he certainly hadn't put in there. Looking at the white letter briefly, he glanced at Ansem as he pulled the leather case thing out and opened it. Several seconds passed as Riku stared in shock at the nude drawing of his 'fiancee', while Ansem was watching Riku closely after the initial glance. Finally, Riku held the letter up and read it:

_Darling, now you can keep us both locked in your safe. Kairi_

Riku's fists curled up hard, nearly ripping the papers in two as he struggled for control. Ansem merely watched carefully. After one last look at the letter, Riku straightened up with a breath, but still having some difficultly underneath his skin. "I've got a better idea" he said, with some struggle for a calm voice.

* * *

A door banged open, followed by the nearly in tears laughter from Sora and Kairi, holding their hands closely as they continued to laugh and come closer. "Did you see... those guys faces!" he said, still half-laughing as they worked to get it under control. He was about to repeat the line when Kairi put her hand over his lips, stopping him as she looked at him seriously, with no hesiation.

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you, Sora" she whispered softly, putting her arms around his neck.

"This is crazy" he whispered softly in a slight daze. "I know! It doesn't make any sense!" she said, then he smiled softly up at him. "That's why I trust it"

Sora could only breathe in a dazed way, so she kissed him hard to break him out of it. He kissed her back hard, holding her close as they battled within each other's mouths.

Above them, Vincent Valentine turned away with a chuckle and a small smile.

* * *

"Hey, look at this!" called the man, his partner coming over close to look at the two lovebirds below. "Check it out, mate"

His partner chuckled as he looked, "They're a bit warmer than we are" he said with a smile. "Yeah?" he said, looking at his partner. "Well if that's what it takes to be warm" he continued, playfully pushing his partner away "-I'd rather not, if you don't mind".

His partner merely chuckled, and after letting out a shaky breath, both of them resumed their watch duties. But as the seconds passed, both men completely forgot about the cold they were feeling, as the horror of what they were seeing was becoming clearer and clearer.

In front of them, a large dark object slowly became visible under _Titanic's_ lights, getting closer and closer with every second.

* * *

**Well, Merry Christmas to all :) Hope you all have a good and happy time with your families :) And so you know, the end of this chapter is the turning point of the movie, where we go from happy and romantic to despair and tragedy.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is Titanic's attempts to avoid the iceberg, the collision, and will end with Mr. Andrews 'meeting' with the captain and all those others, saying that Titanic will sink no matter what they do.**


	9. Fatal Impact

Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic**

Characters:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater

Fabrizio – Roxas Grey

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Squall "Leon" Andrews

Molly Brown – Selphie Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Vincent Valentine

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

Tommy Ryan - Terra Ryan

**Will update as necessary**

* * *

In front of them, a large dark object slowly became visible under _Titanic's_ lights, getting closer and closer with every second.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed, his arm already ringing the alarm bell of his own accord, which echoed across the ship and got Vincent's attention. Picking up the phone, her waited impatiently for an answer. "Pick up, you bastards!" he yelled at the unresponsive phone, "Is there anyone there!".

"Yes, what do you see?" finally came the answer from one of the officers on duty.

"ICEBERG, RIGHT AHEAD!" he yelled at full volume, just to get the point across.

* * *

The officer didn't even bother to respond to that, he was already running full steam toward the command post. "Hard-a-starboard!" he yelled at the officer manning the steering wheel as he ran by, who immediately started turning the wheel as fast as he could to the right. **(Note: before cars came into the picture, turning to port (left) meant turning the steering wheel to the right, and vice-versa. And also, full astern is another way of saying full reverse, except they're still turning instead of just slowing down)** Still running, he quickly dragged another officer with him and together, both of them changed the indicators to FULL ASTERN.

_Ding!_

Before the ding, Zexion was arguing with one of the crew members, over something that had been done to his book as a joke. The moment the ding sounded, both looked at it in hatred, the way anyone would at something that had interrupted. But as their brains registered the change in the indicators, Zexion dropped his book in pure shock. "FULL ASTERN!" he yelled, sending his underlings scrambling to do so with all haste. Full astern only meant one thing: trouble.

The steering wheel thumped slightly as it went as far as it could go, "Hard over!" reported the officer, his hands shaking slightly on the wheel. At the same moment, Vincent was standing just in front of the command post, staring at the looming iceberg.

Down below, the engine crew were turning some of the pressure gauges clockwise to shut the the middle and right propellers off. Further below, a blinking red alarm alerted the boiler crews with a grating siren. Reacting first, "Shut all the dampers! Shut them!" yelled Xaldin, having his workers doing so in a frenzied hurry.

* * *

"Hold it" Zexion said, watching the pressure gauges go down near to zero, while the propellers themselves slowed in a hurry. "Hold it- Now, engage and reverse the engines!" he yelled the moment the gauges hit zero, and his fellow workers pulled a few levers, sending shudders through the engine room as the inner workings came to a screeching halt.

After one final shudder, the inner workings began turning again in reverse slowly, while the right propeller began to rotate as well in reverse.

Shoving a workman out of the way, Zexion himself began rotating the pressure gauge himself at full speed, while the inner workings were speeding up considerably.

* * *

Up at the crow's nest, the two men were impatiently fidgeting as the seconds ticked by, the ship still going straight at the iceberg. "WHY AREN'T THEY TURNING!" yelled the one in charge.

Vincent's hands curled around the railing he was standing behind. "Come on" he muttered under his breath, willing the ship to turn with his mind. "Come on, come on, turn"

Slowly, agonizingly slow, the ship started to turn inch by inch to the left, but the clock was ticking and they didn't have much room to spare.

His hands clenching the railing tightly, Vincent could only breathe in short bursts as the ship fought to turn. Eventually, the tip of the bow of the ship passed the iceberg, and it looked like the ship was gonna make it.

There was a terrible metallic screech as the ship's underside collided against the iceberg, with the ship still struggling to turn to the left. The shudders were felt through the entire ship: breaking apart Sora and Kairi's kiss, with both of them having a "What the heck?" look; Vincent feeling it through the railing itself; the two men at the crow's nest even felt it with a "Jesus Christ!".

The officer manning the steering wheel looked scared, and he was rightly so as he looked down: it wasn't his hands that were shaking, it was the ship itself. Back in the cabins, Roxas was jolted awake as a particularly severe jolt shuddered through the ship.

In his quarters, Leon frowned slightly as he noticed a few items shaking by themselves. He looked up at a slight noise, finding his chandelier to be shaking as well.

"Jesus" muttered the man up at the crow's nest, STILL feeling the ship shuddering hard as he watched the iceberg go by.

* * *

"Hard-a-port!" yelled Vincent at the officers, and the one of the steering wheel immediately started turning it to the right. But he had a long way to go, since the wheel was still stuck on starboard. **(left)**

In the cargo area, the two disgruntled men were still searching for the two teenagers, while also wondering what the slight shuddering was. It didn't take them long to figure it out: the walls burst open at some of their seams, engulfing the two men and flooding the cargo area.

* * *

Sora and Kairi looked up as a shadow fell across the ship, seeing the iceberg for the first time. But the moment they looked at it, a chunk near the top broke and fell toward them. "Get back!" yelled Sora, pushing them both back as the chunk shattered against the deck, nailing two suckers who were too close to the side of the ship. Blinking slowly, Sora and Kairi stared up at the iceberg as it went by.

It was chaos in the boiler room, with water rushing everywhere and sending the workmen floating by. In addition, water would seep into the lowest fire pits, sending out boiling hot jets of steam, burning the poor innocent people. But soon, everyone snapped around at a particular clattering noise: the noise of the watertight doors starting to come down.

"COME ON, LET'S GO! Get out, they're closing the doors" Xaldin yelled at his workers, who didn't another second to obey. "Come on, get out!" he yelled, everyone else inside before himself. "Go, go, go!" he yelled, seeing the door he was standing by getting close to being a no-go, and after checking for who was close enough to get through, he took in a breath and went under the door.

Those who saw their doors getting impossible to go through, immediately moving as fast as they could to the other. It was a very close call, but everyone got out before all the doors closed, though one guy nearly got his foot crushed.

* * *

Breathing heavily, the two men on the crow's nest watched the iceberg starting to recede into the distance. "Wow... that was close, wasn't it?" he whispered, looking back at his partner. No sooner had he said it, his partner had him in a collar hold with a ticked off expression. "Smell ice can you!" he came close to hissing, then letting him go with a "Bleeding Christ!".

Slowly turning around after seeing the watertight door indicators all blink on, Vincent slowly turned around, his expression close to blank from what he had just witnessed. In his gut though, he had a horrible suspicion of what the iceberg really did to the ship. "Note the time, and enter it into the log" he said, his voice a bit dull from his gut feeling. His fellow officer nodded and headed off, walking by the clock and the still scared-looking officer at the wheel.

At that moment, Xemnas himself stepped onto the bridge. "What happened, Mr. Valentine?" he said as looked around.

Feeling like he was speaking their doom, "An iceberg, sir" said Vincent, which immediately got his attention. "I put her hard-a-starboard, but it was too close. I tried to port around it, but _she hit. _And-"

Xemnas headed out of the command post, "Close the watertight doors" he said, and was answered with "The doors are closed, sir". "Hmmm... all stop!" he ordered as he walked, getting an "Aye, sir!" as confirmation. He headed up to the railing, looking down at the small chunks of ice spread out over the deck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sora and Kairi leaning over the side as they tried to see the iceberg, but he only recognized Kairi, even if vaguely.

* * *

In his cabin, Roxas propped himself and jumped down onto the floor. SPLASH! "WHAT THE- S***!" yelled Roxas at the sheer cold his feet were feeling. He reached for the light switch, muttering curses under his breath as he saw the floor lightly flooded with water. Even as he opened the door to see what was going on, foreign curses sounded as his roommates went through the same process as he did.

Outside the door, Roxas saw that nearly the entire hallway was lightly flooded, but he immediately noticed Terra running toward him. "Come on, let's get the hell outta here!" he yelled, with Roxas nodding. Soon enough, both of them along with other 'refugees' were heading away from the lightly flooded hallway, and soon they saw a bunch of rats running the exact same way.

Terra smirked slightly, "If the rats are going this way, that's good enough for me!" he said.

At roughly the same moment, both Demyx and Leon were heading toward toward the captain's quarters. Leon had the ships plans with him, while Demyx was in his sleeping wear and heavy robe, which at least looked decent.

* * *

Riku and Ansem came out of the room, and almost immediately coming across an official. "You there" Riku pointed, to which the man immediately started to respond with "Sir, there is no emergency-", but he was cut off. "Yes, there is, I have been robbed!" he said, to which Ansem followed up with "Alert the Master-at-Arms".

"NOW, you moron!" yelled Riku, getting a meek "Yes, sir" out of the official as he headed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the people had gotten over their initial surprise and were now going about their normal lives. Some were playing games with the ice chunks, laughing as they did so. "...Apparently, it hit over there" one guy said to another. Sora and Kairi were climbing up a flight of stairs, and they were just in time to hear "...Can you shore up?" from the Captain, who passed them without a glance, as did the others.

"No sir, it's all underwater" said one of the men, all of them rounding a corner and getting out of earshot.

A few seconds passed as they stared after them. "This is bad" said Sora, while Kairi slowly breathed as she thought. "We should tell mother and Riku" she said, holding his hand.

After breathing in and out once, he nodded and they headed off.

* * *

Down near the first-class area, Ansem spotted Sora and Kairi walking his way, holding hands. "We've been looking for you" he said, falling in behind them as they walked. Carefully and discreetly, he slipped the Heart of the Ocean into Sora's coat back-pocket.

Seconds later, they arrived into Kairi's suite, and silence slowly feel upon those present, while Ansem slowly closed the door. Neither Sora nor Kairi noticed, "Something serious has happened" she said quietly.

"Yes, it has" whispered Riku, who discreetly looked at Ansem for the signal. Having got it, he proceeded with his usual confidence, "Well, two things dear to me have disappeared this evening" he said to everyone, then looked straight at Sora. "Now that one is found, I have a pretty good idea with the other is" he said, then snapped his fingers. "Search him"

"Now what?" muttered Sora as the men did their search. "Riku" whispered Kairi with furrowed eyebrows, "What are you doing? We're in the middle of an emergency! What's going on?".

"Is this it, sir?" said one of the men, pulling the Heart of the Ocean out of his coat. "What? This is- This is such bulls***!" yelled Sora upon seeing it. Kairi's face was somewhere between 'so much disbelief that she couldn't believe that it was true' and total blankness. "Don't you believe it, Kairi! Don't!" he yelled as struggled closer.

"H-He couldn't have" she murmured in a daze. "I was with him this whole time, this is absurd!" she said, but soon she found Riku sounding directly behind her. "Perhaps he did it while you were putting your clothes back on, _dear_" he whispered, then he moved on.

Sora stared after him while Kairi was merely stunned into a blank slate essentially. "That slick bastard must have put it in my pocket!" he whispered to himself, which was just loud enough for Kairi to hear.

"This was reported stolen today as well" said the man, holding up the coat. Sora immediately countered to Kairi, "I just borrowed it, I was gonna return it-".

Riku scoffed, "An honest thief, we have here" he said with a smirk.

Sora got as close as he could to Kairi's face. "You know I didn't do this, Kairi" he said in a low tone, "You know it!". At that point, the officials started dragging Sora outside the door. "Don't you believe that, Kairi, you know I didn't do it! Kairi!" he yelled as he was dragged out, getting a final "You know I didn't do it! You know me!".

* * *

Around that time, Leon, the captain and many other important officials were in the captain's quarters. Leon immediately ordered everything on the table to be moved, which was done in seconds. Immediately afterward, Leon sat the ship's structural plan on the table and rolled it out, using paperweights to keep it down.

"Water, fourteen feet above the keel **(the very bottom on the outside of the ship)** in ten minutes" he started, using the plan as a reference while his hands showed where. "In all the holds, and in boiler room six" he said, getting an affirmative from another officer.

"When can we get underway, damnit?" spoke up Demyx, while Leon almost immediately turned to him. "That's _five_ compartments!" he yelled at him, who merely rolled his eyes. Turning back around, he explained it to the others. "She can stay afloat, but only with the first _four _compartments breached, but not five! ...Not five" he said quietly, looking at the captian who was now looking worried. Turning back to the plan, he used his hands to show what he was saying. "As she goes down by the head, water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads, at E deck, from one to the next, back and back! There's no stopping it"

Xemnas gestured at certain sections of the plan, "The pumps, we could open-" he started, only to be cut off. "The pumps buy time, but _minutes_ only!" exclaimed Leon a bit desperately, leaving the Captain to stare at him. "From this point on, no matter what we do... _Titanic_ will sink." he finished with dread.

The room was silent, but broken a few moments later by Demyx's outburst: "But this ship CAN'T sink-".

Leon whirled around and grabbed Demyx by the collar, slamming him into the wall with a snarl. "She's made of iron, _sir_! I assure you, SHE CAN! AND SHE WILL!" he yelled into his face, then with a huff let him go and went back to the ship's plan.

The room was silent again for a few moments, "How much time?" Xemnas asked quietly.

With a slow sigh, Leon slowly looked down at the ship's plan. For more silent seconds, he did the calculations in his head, his lips moving slightly as he did so. Finally, he looked up slightly at the Captain. "An hour" he choked out slightly, "two at the most".

No one said anything, their slumped shoulders and quietly devastated faces said it all. "And... how many abroad, Mr. Valentine?" Xemnas asked quietly, not looking at him.

Vincent's answer was just as quiet, "2,200 souls onboard, sir"

Xemnas sighed and closed his eyes, staying that way for a few moments. Opening them, he slowly turned around and looked at Demyx, a quiet irony in his eyes.

"Well, I do believe you'll get your headlines now, Mr. Ismay" he whispered quietly.

* * *

**Hey, sorry that this was so late, compared to my usual schedule. One, you have to be in a certain mood to actually watch the sad parts over and over to get the details (which is mainly what's gonna happen in later chapters). And two, Christmas and New Year (happy New Year by the way :)) made me in a happy mood for a good while.**

**Anyway, read and review as always :)**

**Oh yeah, what's in the next chapter: Mr. Andrews tells Kairi that the ship will sink no matter what, the beginning of the launching of the lifeboats, and Kairi's little 'escape' from Riku :) And if you're wondering, it may only be fifteen minutes or so onscreen, but writing it all is more difficult than just watching, so i have to do it in 'short' segments.**


	10. What She Already Knew

Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic**

Characters:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater

Fabrizio – Roxas Grey

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Squall "Leon" Andrews

Molly Brown – Selphie Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Vincent Valentine

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

Tommy Ryan - Terra Ryan

**Will update as necessary**

* * *

Riku and Kairi stood alone in their private room, with Riku standing in the doorway. Kairi was simply standing there, waiting for the verbal abuse he would yell at her, yet again. Slowly, Riku turned and stepped toward her.

He couldn't know exactly what they had done. But he could very well guess.

Riku's mouth started moving, but whatever he was trying to say just wouldn't come out. So instead, he settled for something a lot more satisfying.

SMACK! Kairi's head snapped to the right, her cheek stinging from that blow.

"Oh, it's a little slut now, isn't it?" he said quietly. She didn't answer, and didn't even turn her head. Immediately grabbing her by the arms, "You will look at me while I'm talking to you!" he nearly yelled by the end, only to be interrupted by a knocking and opening of the door. "Not now, we're busy" Riku was already saying.

"Sorry, sir, but I've asked to tell you to put your lifebelts on and come up to the-" the man said, walking into the room.

"I said _not now_" Riku said with an edge.

"Well I'm sorry sir, but it's captain's orders. Now please, dress warmly because it's quite cold outside" he said, ignoring the edge in his voice and walking into the next room. "I'm sure it's just a precaution though"

Riku scoffed slightly, then simply walked away with a muttered, "This is ridiculous". Kairi could only stand there, a hand over her stinging cheek.

* * *

"CQD? Sir?" asked the confused young man in the communication room, watching as the captain wrote a pair of coordinates on a small sheet of paper. "That's right, CQD, the distress call" he said, giving the small sheet to the young man. "That's our position"

Sighing to himself, Xemnas slowly looked around the room, his heart heavy with dread. After slowly closing his eyes for a moment, "Tell whoever responds that we're going down by the head, and need immediate assistance" he whispered quietly, to the stunned stare of the young man.

Xemnas slowly sighed, then turned and walked out. There was nothing else he could have said.

* * *

On the outside decks of the ship, it was beyond bitterly cold, as well as very noisy. The officers were hard at work unloading the lifeboats, yelling orders to each other over the noise, and pushing any stray passengers inside.

The inside wasn't too different. It was noisy due to the crowds of people gathered inside, all dressed up with lifebelts over their clothes. Just slightly less loud than the crowds, the band was playing lively music, as was their job.

Leon slowly walked around the first class area, looking around with a heavy heart. He knew full well that much of this he was seeing was doomed. "Care for a drink, sir?" asked one of the waiters, holding a tray of drinks. He simply stared at the man, then slowly turned away and continued walking.

Down by the grand staircase, Selphie stopped one of the officers who was still indoors. "Hey, what gives? You got us all dressed up and now we're cooling our heels" she said, gesturing at herself. "Sorry ma'am, I'll go ask and find out" the man said, moving off. Selphie merely sighed, "I don't think anyone knows what the hells going on" she muttered to herself, then she simply walked off. As she walked off, Kairi, Riku and Aerith were coming in from the opposite direction. They were just in time to see Leon walk slowly around, his replies to people being distant.

Kairi quickly walked up to him and took his arm, "Mr. Andrews" she whispered quietly, and he slowly turned his attention to her.

She looked at him, all seriousness. "I saw the iceberg, and I can see it in your eyes" she whispered, seeing Leon briefly close his eyes. "Please... tell me the truth"

Leon slowly sighed, then he stepped a bit closer. "This ship... will sink" he whispered, with a quiet dread. Silence reigned between them as her eyes slowly widened in shock. "You're certain?" she whispered, seeing him nod with a heavy dread. "Yes" he whispered, "In an hour or so... all of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic". Kairi's hand slowly moved from his arm to her mouth, while Riku's only expression was a confused "What?".

"Please" he whispered, looking at her. "Tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic" he said, then his face turned deadly serious. "Get to a lifeboat. _Don't wait_. You... remember what I said about the lifeboats, right?"

Kairi just stared at him. _"It seems there aren't enough boats for everyone aboard... About half, actually" _Those words hung in the air between them both, with Riku looking between them, confused. Kairi slowly removed her hand from her mouth, "Yes" she whispered quietly, "I understand".

* * *

Sora simply sighed as they handcuffed him to a pipe. "Sir, you're needed up on second class" another man said as he walked in. "Go on... I'll keep an eye on him" said Ansem, pulling a gun out of his jacket.

The man cuffing Sora nodded, "Right" he said, finishing the job with the cuffs, then he and his friend walked out of the room. Sora slowly glanced over at Ansem, who simply leaning against the wall, watching him.

Sora sighed as he looked down. This was gonna be the most boring thing he'd ever live through.

* * *

Xemnas walked through the command post, observing how everything was going. "Sir!" called someone from behind, who easily kept pace with him. "The _Carpathia_ is making 17 knots sir; full steam for them"

"She's the only one who's responded?" he asked, looking at the man.

He shook his head slightly in a shrug, "The only one close, sir" he said. Xemnas looked down as the man continued, "They say they can be here in 4 hours".

Xemnas snapped up to look at him, "4 hours!". He looked away after a second, slowly breathing, then looked back at the man calmly. "Thank you" he said, and the man ran off.

He slowly released a sigh. "God help us"

* * *

Outside on the decks, the passengers were out now, and everyone was freezing in the night air. Xemnas slowly walked around, looking at the lifeboats and the clustered people, knowing that the illusion of calm would soon shatter.

"We are ready to start, sir" said one of the officers, who he nodded to. "Shall we start with women and children, sir?"

Xemnas slowly closed his eyes. "Yes" he murmured quietly to himself, then he opened his eyes and said louder, "Women and children first".

The officer nodded, "Yes, sir" he said, then he shouted the word to his fellow officers, and then began the launching of the lifeboats. In the background, the band from first class had set up outside, and were playing lively music on the captain's orders.

* * *

Down below, third class was chaos. The corridors were cramped full people, with Terra and Roxas forcing their way through. Terra grabbed a lifebelt on his way through and put it on, coming to the stairway, but it was blocked by a gate. Above, a man was trying to explain to the people why they couldn't go onto the boats yet.

Terra glared up at the man, then with a small scowl he started shoving his way up the stairway. He had a few things to say to that man.

* * *

"Lower away!" yelled Vincent, holding his arms out in case emergency action was needed. The lifeboat started going down, mostly in small little jerks instead of one smooth ride. They had a problem with the left side at one point, but they got it fixed before anyone got hurt.

BOOM!

The sudden explosion and flash of light caught most people by surprise, and they quickly looked for the source, even as they covered their eyes a bit. A rocket had exploded above them, sending a bunch of bright flares in every direction.

Kairi slowly breathed as she watched. In her heart, she felt that the flares meant that the situation was worse than she thought.

* * *

Sora looked out the window he was handcuffed near, already noticing the water that was starting to slant into the frame. A peculiar sound made him furrow his eyebrows and look over at Ansem again.

Ansem was putting a spare bullet on the slanted table, then watching it roll toward him where he easily caught it. After loading it into his gun, he glanced at Sora. "I do believe this ship will sink" he said, while Sora merely sighed slightly. He kinda had already figured as much, especially with the slanted water in the window.

Ansem stood up and walked over to Sora, "I've been asked to give this small favor" he said, then he slammed his fist into Sora's gut. Sora doubled over in pain, or least as far as he could while handcuffed. "Compliments of Mr. Riku Hockley" he said, discreetly taking the key to his handcuffs into his pocket, and he walked out.

Sora didn't see any of that, as he was still in pain.

* * *

"Come on, that's it dear" Selphie said encouragingly, helping a friend into the lifeboat.

"Ah, any room for a gentlemen, gentlemen?" asked Riku, only to shot down with "Sorry, sir, only women and children at this time" from an officer.

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" called Aerith, but no one answered her. Shaking her head with a small smile, "Well, I hope they're not too crowded" she said.

Kairi's disgust at her mother came to a boil. "Oh mother" she muttered, then louder, "Shut up" which really took Aerith by surprise, and she founded herself being gripped by Kairi. "Don't you understand?" she said with an edge. "The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats, not enough for half" she said, then she took in a breath. "Half the people on this ship are going to die"

"Not the better half" said Riku, with a matter-of-fact smile. Kairi turned and stared at him, completely disgusted at him. Sure she was always disgusted of him, but this was just ridiculous.

"Come on, Aerith, you're next" called Selphie, holding a hand to help her in. After glancing at Kairi, she took the hand and got in.

Riku simply smiled at Kairi. "You know it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing" he said, "It'll be worth a lot more by morning".

Kairi simply looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing together slightly as a rocket flare went off, casting it's light over her face. Something in her head clicked, and with a slight scowl, "You unimaginable bastard" she whispered quietly.

"Come on Kairi, you're next" called out Selphie, followed shortly by her mother saying, "Come into the boat, Kairi".

Kairi slowly breathed as she faced them. She took a step back, then another.

"Kairi? _Get into the boat_" her mother said, having had enough of this nonsense from her. "Kairi"

She slowly breathed in and out. "Goodbye, mother" she said, and her voice was surprisingly calm. Not wasting another second, she turned and started walking away, completely ignoring the cries that followed. Suddenly, she found herself yanked and turned around by a grip on her arm.

"Where do you think you're going! To him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?" he said, half laughing by the end.

She gave him her coldest look, and it would have put the ocean water tonight to shame. "I'd rather be _his_ whore than _your_ wife" she said coldly, and she didn't even give him a chance to react. She dug deep, hocked it up and then spit directly into his face. Without further ado, she turned and ran. **(Owned :))**

Riku disgustedly wiped the saliva off his face, staring after her in shock.

* * *

Sometime later, she had come near the corridors. "Mr. Andrews!" she called, looking around everywhere and then moving up another corridor. She finally spotted him checking into the cabins, "Mr. Andrews! Thank God!" she said, quickly coming up to him. "Where would the Master-at-Arms take someone under arrest?"

Leon's face was really confused at that, "What?". He started saying, "Look, you have to get to a boat-".

"NO!" said Kairi, breathing heavily. "I'm doing this with or without your help, sir... but without, it will take longer"

Leon slowly sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Take the elevator, to the very bottom" he whispered, making sure no one else was listening. "Go to the left, down the crewman's passage, turn right, and left again at the stairs, you'll come to a long corridor..."

* * *

**Well, read and review as always :) And sorry that I took awhile on this one, I got a bit distracted by Star Trek Online (I recently got the lifetime subscription :)), and I couldn't stop playing really. But still, I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Next chapter: Sora tries to escape his handcuffs on his own (I'll let you guys vote on if he'll say Jack's "Oh, s***!" line, or something different. Just review to get your vote in :)), Kairi breaking his handcuffs, and will end when Sora, Roxas and Terra break through the gate with a couch :) I love that part :D**


	11. Breaking Out and Through

Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic**

Characters:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater

Fabrizio – Roxas Grey

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Squall "Leon" Andrews

Molly Brown – Selphie Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Vincent Valentine

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

Tommy Ryan - Terra Ryan

**Will update as necessary**

* * *

"HELP!" Sora yelled, desperately rattling his handcuffs against the pipe as loud as he could. "Can anybody hear me! Hello, help me! Help me! Can anybody hear me!" he continued yelling and rattling. Little did he know of the water that was slowly and ominously making it's way down the hallway.

Sora slumped against the pipe, breathing heavily with this eyes closed. "This is bad..." he murmured to no one, "This is really bad". Seconds passed, then Sora slowly raised his head, hearing something peculiar. Was that... trickling water? He immediately turned his head around to the source.

"OH S***!" he yelled, then quickly climbed up higher on the pipes. "OH S***!" he continued, repeating clanging his handcuffs against the pipe, doing his hardest to break them open.

* * *

Kairi quickly ran through the first class area, rudely shoving others out of her way, not that she cared at this point. She quickly turned the corner and found herself running headfirst into the elevator guy, who was blocking the way. "I'm sorry miss, but the lifts are closed" he said, but all she really heard was "Blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah".

In a rage, she grabbed him by the collar and forced him back up against the wall of the lift. "I'm _through_ being polite goddamn it! Now take me down!" she thundered at him, which finally made him meekly have the lift go down, while she busied herself with the doors. "E deck" she said curtly.

The trip down was almost agonizing for Kairi, with only the sounds of her ragged breathing, along with the silent guy nervously standing there next to her. Finally, the doors revealed that they were arriving, but... there was this strangle quality about the floor, which left the both of them staring in confusion as the lift slowly descended.

Suddenly, there was a rushing sound and then water started rushing through the gaps in the door, leaving the two of them to panic, the air filled with Kairi's surprised/shocked scream. Damn! That water was _freezing!_

After her initial reaction, Kairi forced herself to ignore as she quickly forced the doors open, walking out as the guy begged her to come back. She ignored him as she turned and started walking the way Leon had told her about. The sound of rushing water again made her turn around, seeing the elevator quickly moving up, the water pouring out as gravity did it's work.

Kairi stood there for several seconds, breathing heavily. It was sinking in: there was no going back that way.

She sighed, then turned back around and marched herself through the almost ankle-high water, "Crewman's passage" she murmured to herself, looking around closely for it, then looking up and seeing that exact same line on a plague above her. Quickly, she marched herself down the hallway. On the way, she threw debris out of her way, the water getting closer to her waist, then she came to an intersection.

Quickly, she looked down both ways. One was flooded as far as she could see; which wasn't an option. The other was dry at the far end, with a faint layer of water slowly making it's way up the dry portion. "Sora!" she yelled, making her way down the partially-flooded hallway. "Sora!"

* * *

Sora's head snapped around, his eye's wide and his ears strained. Was he hearing things, or did he just hear Kairi calling out to him?

_Sora! _He blinked, he wasn't hearing things! _Sora! _"Kairi!" he yelled as loud as he could, and he thought he heard a faint disturbance in the water outside the door.

"Sora?" he heard. Yeah, that was definitely Kairi! "Kairi! I'm in here!" he yelled, clanging his handcuffs loudly against the pipe, loudly yelling "I'm in here!" every now and then to make sure she could hear him. Suddenly, the door flung itself open, though it was a bit slow due to the water.

"Sora!" cried Kairi, struggling her way over. Sora couldn't have been happier to see her, and he struggled to get as close to her as possible with the handcuffs. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried, quickly moving over and kissing him passionately for a second, which he was glad to return, but only for a second. "That jerk Lovejoy must have put it in my pocket!" he said in a rush as soon as she pulled away.

"I know, I know, I know!" she cried out, pulling him closer and burying her head in his shoulder.

"Kairi" he said softly, almost immediately getting her attention. "...How did you find out I didn't do it?"

"...I didn't. I just realized that I already knew" she said, staring at him while breathing a little heavily.

He managed a small smile for a few seconds, then he focused on the immediate problem at hand. "All right, Kairi, you're gonna have to go and find some help. I'll be all right" he said, having a suspicion that Ansem had taken the key when he left.

Kairi visibly struggled with herself for a few seconds, then she nodded and stepped forward with a small smile. "I'll be back soon" she whispered softly, then she kissed him passionately for a few seconds, then she pulled away and struggled her way through the water and out the door.

Sora slumped against the pipe. "Yeah... I'll just wait here" he murmured to himself, sighing.

* * *

Kairi waded her way through the stomach-deep water as fast as she could, going back the way she came. Soon, she across the three-way intersection she had come from, and she quickly looked the other two ways. The way she had come from, as well as the other way she considered earlier; they were flooded, and completely out of the question. She waded her way to the staircase, and quickly got herself up out of the water, nearly shivering from the cold air, but it sure beat the freezing water for sure.

Quickly walking up the stairs, breathing heavily, she quickly looked around and followed her first instinct for a path. Just as she was turning the corner, prepared to yell out for help, the speed of her running caused her arm to collide with something hard, and a little sharp.

She gave a hiss of pain, her eyes shut and her leaning against the wall, holding her injured arm. After a bit of heavy breathing, she checked the damage to her arm... and found that she was fine. Even so, she glanced with hatred at what she had run into. After looking back at her arm, it took a few seconds for her brain to register what she had seen. She slowly blinked, looking back and staring at the thing in shock.

It was a container with a glass shielding, and inside, was a fireman's axe.

Her eyes widened slightly, and she quickly looked around for something to hit the glass with. But there was nothing anywhere near her, and she didn't have time to wander around looking for one! Breathing heavily, she slowly looked back at the glass shielding.

Sora was in trouble. Now was the time to get serious for her love.

She quickly put her hands together, making a lopsided double fist. After a few deep breaths, she scowled slightly and slammed her double fist hard against the glass with a small yell. It rebounded off, leaving her with a small bruise. But she refused to give up.

Her second attempt had the same results. Her third hit finally got a small crack in the middle, and her hitting knuckles were starting to get raw.

Her fifth hit made cracks spread all over the glass, but it wasn't shattered yet. Both her hands were now raw, and she was holding back tears from the pain, and she didn't have time to cry now!

Breathing heavily, she took a few more moments to prepare herself. Little did she know, but at that time, the very front of the ship was now diving underwater. Scowling, she yelled and slammed her fists hard against the glass once again.

The glass shattered completely and her fist hit itself against the fireman's axe. She hissed slightly, pulling her fists back and breathing heavily. Her knuckles were raw, and she had a bunch of small cuts, a few of which were bleeding slightly.

She breathed in, then ignored them completely as she took the fireman's axe out of the case and quickly ran back the way she came. Not seconds afterward, she came back to the staircase she had ran up. The moment her brain registered what she was seeing, she skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs.

The freezing water had risen considerably since she had climbed up the stairs. It was now at least halfway up the stairs, and nearly up to the railing thing that was hanging from the wall/ceiling.

Without even knowing it, something made her slowly step down those stairs, breathing heavily as she stared at the freezing water. "Oh my god..." she murmured quietly, finally getting herself down enough to peek down past the railing. As soon as she did so, something shorted out and sparked loudly, making her flinch as she looked at it. It sparked a couple more times, then shorted out completely and fell silent. After waiting a second, she ignored it and gripped the axe in one hand, while holding onto the railing with her other one.

The moment she dived under the railing and the water got right up to just under her neck, she gave a loud and very inappropriate gasp as the freezing water washed around her unaccustomed skin. She forced herself to ignore, moving herself along the hallway by the ceiling, considering her feet couldn't even reach the floor yet. It was hard work considering her raw and slightly bleeding hands, but she managed to do it long enough for her feet to eventually reach the floor. She let go of the ceiling and held the axe above her head with both hands, wading her way to Sora's room, eventually pushing aside the door.

"Sora!" she cried out, instantly getting Sora's attention, who was currently standing on the desk, barely above the water. "Kairi!" he said in relief, while she held up the fireman's axe. "While this work?"

He stared at it for a second, then slowly nodded, "I guess we'll find out. Better practice a little first" he said, tilting his head toward the nearby cabinet. She waded her way over, then chose a spot at random and whacked it hard with the axe, leaving an inch-deep gash. "Now, try to hit it again, Kairi" he encouraged. She did her best to aim, and whacked the cabinet again. Her second gash missed the first by about two feet.

"Okay... enough practice" he said, and she waded her way over to him. "Just hit it really hard, and really fast" he said, while at the same time making the 'open up your arms' gesture. She did so, but she couldn't help staring at his handcuffs. What if she missed?

"Listen, Kairi" he said softly, seeming to have read her thoughts as he looked at her, positioning his handcuffs to be as open as possible. "I trust you" he said simply.

Kairi simply stared at his open handcuffs, her axe positioned to strike, her two-foot miss at the front of her mind.

Sora took in a few deep breaths, "Go!". Kairi closed her eyes, and struck.

CLANG! She gasped as she opened her eyes quickly as she finished. They both stood there, staring at his still handcuffed hands, but the chain connecting them was snapped in two. The axe strike had hit Sora's hand a bit, and it had left a scrape that looked like it was gonna bleed soon.

Sora started laughing in pure relief and 'he couldn't believe that he was okay', and she couldn't help doing the same! It wasn't long before he was pulling her close against him for a strong hug, then he pulled away, "Come on, let's get out of here!". She quickly turned around, wading her way through the water, while Sora jumped into the water. "Oh S***, this is cold!" he exclaimed, though she couldn't really blame him. "Oh S***!" he exclaimed, then they finally got out into the hallway, only for Kairi to stare down the way she had came.

The hallway was almost completely flooded, and water was pouring in at an increased rate.

"This is the way out!" she exclaimed in desperation, only to find Sora pulling her in the opposite direction; which was the less flooded area left. "We have to find another way" he said, pulling her along. "Come on!"

* * *

Outside the ship, the lifeboats that were launched first were steadily making their way away from the now tilting _Titanic._ A fair distance away, they could still hear faint sounds from the _Titanic._

Breathing with a quiet dread, "Now there's something you don't see everything" Selphiewhispered quietly, unintentionally aimed at Aerith, who was sitting next to her, spellbound at the sight of the tilted _Titanic._ Even as they watched, another rocket launched itself from the Titanic, still desperately trying to get the attention of any nearby ships.

* * *

Back on the ship, things were starting to get chaotic with the lifeboat situation. Luggage was being tossed overboard and outright rejected, just to save on space for people. In addition, there was much tearful yelling as the women were separated from their men. The officers tried to be sympathetic, but the situation was becoming more and more chaotic, and they only had so much sympathy and patience to go around.

Riku forced his way through the groups of people, finally spotting Ansem and moving himself over to him. "She's not on the starboard side either" Ansem said with no warning, making Riku sigh. "We're running out of time" he said, more to himself than Ansem. "These swaggering idiots aren't letting on men either"

"There's one on the other side letting men on" said Ansem, looking at him.

Riku slowly nodded, "Well then, that's our play. But we'll need some insurance first" he said, walking past him.

* * *

BANG! *pause* BANG! *slightly longer pause* "RAAAAAAH!* *CRASH!*

Sora burst straight through the door, with Kairi following shortly after him. They quickly checked one way to go, rejected it and started walking the other way. All throughout this, one of the stewards was hassling them with 'they'll have to pay for that!'. He'd just finished something about White Star Line property.

"SHUT UP!" they yelled in unison as they turned their heads, not even slowing down.

* * *

Leon forced his way through the crowds of people, forcing his way over to one of the officers. "Mr. Lightoller!" he called, getting his attention momentarily. "Why are the boats being launched _half-full?_"

"Not now, Mr. Andrews!" he snapped, turning back to his duties. But Leon cut him off, pointing past him. "Look there; twenty or so, in a boat built for sixty-five. And i saw one boat with only twelve. _Twelve_!"

Mr. Lightoller tried to defend himself, "Well, we're weren't sure of the weight, sir" he said. "These boats may buckle" He was about to say more, but he suddenly found himself grabbed by the collar by a very ticked off Leon, who was visibly struggling not to explode in anger.

_"Weight!"_ he nearly growled, _"Rubbish! These boats were made and tested for the weight of seventy grown men!". _With a small snarl, he pushed him backward. "Now fill these boats FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

For several seconds, Mr. Lightoller seemed to go through his own personal "Oh C***" moment, staring out at the already gone boats in what seemed to be horror. Not soon after, he was doing his job the best that he could, getting as many women in the boats as possible.

* * *

"Damn..." whispered Roxas, observing the situation become more chaotic with every passing second. He had seen the tilt of the ship, and he knew something was very wrong.

He was eventually forced back inside when one of the officers closed the door. At that moment, he heard a familiar voice yelling something, and he quickly ran toward it.

* * *

"You can't keep us in here like animals, the ship's bloody sinking!" yelled Terra, struggling against the gate.

"Bring the women forward! Unlock the gate!" the man in charge yelled, and the men did as they were told. As soon as the gate started opening, one woman managed to get through, but they soon faced a rush of yelling men. Fights easily broke out, the men in charge struggling to keep the rush of men back toward the gates. Once the steward in charge pulled out his mini-gun, the struggle became pretty one-sided, though no shots were fired. Eventually, the gate was re-closed and locked.

Sora and Kairi quickly came within sight of the end result of that fight, with both of them observing the fight.

Up at the gate, Terra held onto the gate himself, "For God's Sake man! There are women and children down here! Let us out so we can have a chance!" he yelled at full volume, but the man still refused to open the gate. Breathing heavily, he made a 'I'll get you' gesture, then he turned right around and made his way down the stairs. He quickly spotted someone familiar.

"Sora!" came the voice, and Sora quickly responded, "Terra! Can we get out?". He quickly shook his head, "It's hopeless that way!" he said, gesturing up the staircase. Breathing heavily, Sora continued with a serious "Well, whatever we do, we've got to do it fast!".

"Sora! Terra!" came a different cry, and both men quickly turned to see Roxas struggling his way over to them. After a quick hug and a quick "Roxas!" from Sora, Roxas said with all seriousness "The boats are all gone!"

"This whole place is flooding; we've got to get out of here" Sora said, thinking that he'd be surprised if many of them were still around.

Roxas gestured helplessly at the direction he had come from, "It's impossible that way!" he said.

"Then come on!" he said, holding Kairi's hand and gesturing for the others to follow. "This way!"

* * *

Riku carefully took some of the items from his safe, putting them in the insides of his coat. He put the Heart of the Ocean in his outer pocket, the better to keep an eye on it. "I make my own money" he said, looking at Ansem.

"So do I" he said simply, pulling his coat aside slightly, revealing the gun he had.

Riku smiled and nodded in approval, then closed the safe and turned the lock, then with a casual pass of his hand, he reset the combination lock completely.

* * *

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Terra quickly climbed up the flight of stairs, coming across another gate, but with a smaller group of people who were clammering for the man to let them through.

"Just go back to the main stairway" the man said, holding a hand to his forehead as if this was giving him a headache. The hand partially concealed the X-shaped scar on his face, as well as kept a part of his blue hair out of his face. "Everything will be sorted out up there" **(This is Saix :) I had to put him somewhere after all)**

Sora quickly got his way up to the front, with Kairi and the others struggling to be near him. "Open the gate" he said, completely serious. The man looked at him and simply repeated what he said earlier, sounding as if he'd rather just belt him and everyone else in sight. Sora cut him off before he could finish though; "Open the gate right now!"

"Go back to the main staircase, you moron" he said, not bothered in the slightest.

Sora slowly turned away with a frustrated sigh, finding that there was no reasoning with this guy. At that moment, something inside him just seemed to... snap.

He whirled around in less then a second. "GODDAMN IT!" he yelled at full volume, shaking the gate furiously and seriously shocking the others. "YOU SON OF A B****!" he finished, pounding the gate one last time, even as Saix continued to not be bothered. He quickly forced his way back through the crowd, looking for something to smash through the gate. He found a couch, but when he tried to move it, he found it was nailed into the floor or something. "Roxas! Terra! Help me out!" he yelled out, even as Kairi caught on and quickly started yelling for the others to move aside.

"PULL!" yelled Sora, and then the three of them together pulled as hard as they could. The first pull ripped the floor fabric a bit, the second tore a foot section of it, and the third finally got the thing out of the floor. Hefting the thing up between them, the three guys got ready to ram the door. While Saix was finally interested, he wasn't attempting to warn them off, and he only backed up a bit for some reason. He seemed to be gripping something behind him.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" yelled Sora, the three of them running forward and ramming the gate with a tremendous CLANG! They backed up a bit, "AGAIN!" he yelled, with the three of them yelling in unison. There was an even louder CLANG! and screeching of metal as the gate was sheered off it's bolts. Sora and the others put the couch down, and then they all scrambled to get through.

"Where do you idiots think you're going?" Saix said, revealing what was behind his back: a claymore, almost the same size as him. Holding it in a reverse-grip, he was a threatening presence that made them all pause.

Suddenly, Terra charged forward at Saix, who immediately brought up his claymore. Terra immediately grabbed onto the claymore himself with both hands, and with snarls, both men fought hard to get the upper hand. Saix blocked most of Terra's attacks, but Terra caught him by surprise with a blow to the head, knocking him out cold.

Shaking his hand a bit, "And stay down" growled Terra, while Sora and the others rushed by him, patting him on the back for a job well done. He simply smiled and followed them, leaving Saix on the floor where he lay.

* * *

**Read and review as always :) Also, sorry this was a bit late. I was in a good mood for a long while, and therefore in no position to be watching Titanic's sad parts for this story.**

**Next chapter: more of the lifeboat chaos, Riku's bribe of Mr. Valentine, Mr. Ismay's fleeing of Titanic, Sora attempting to get Kairi on the lifeboat, and ending with Riku's pursuit of them with a gun.**

**And also, starting after the next chapter, things will start to be a little different from how the movie did them. I won't stay anything about the details though :)**


	12. Controlled Chaos

Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic**

Characters:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater

Fabrizio – Roxas Grey

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Squall "Leon" Andrews

Molly Brown – Selphie Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Vincent Valentine

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

Tommy Ryan - Terra Ryan

**Will update as necessary**

* * *

"Stand back, I say! Or I'll shoot you all like dogs!" the officer yelled at the now terrified crowd, pointing a gun at them. "Keep order here!" he yelled, slowly surveying the crowd. "Keep order, I say!"

He slowly turned around, then he sighed as he took out his packet of bullets. His fellow officers caught sight of this and hesitated, but they had to move on.

The officer sighed again, slipping a few bullets into the gun. He was inwardly glad that no one had thought the gun could be empty.

* * *

It was controlled chaos with the lifeboat situation: the officers on-board the lowering lifeboats were having to fight back people who were trying to force their way on. Those officers waiting for women and children on the remaining lifeboats were facing the same problem. There was a lot of pushing, shoving and shouting on both sides.

Riku caught a brief glimpse of one of the lowering lifeboats, then he backed away from the railing. "Too late!" he said to Ansem.

"There are more boats down the front" said Ansem, pointing his way as he spoke. "I'd stay with this Mr. Valentine, he seems quite practical". Riku curtly nodded, but a wave of fresh terrified screams caught his attention.

Below, one of the lowering lifeboats seemed stuck. Above it was another lowering lifeboat, which was causing the fresh terrified screams and yells. The passengers and officers were frantically trying to cut the ropes holding them up, while also keeping the boat from crushing them. BANG! BANG! BANG! Riku's head snapped around at the first BANG, seeing a different lifeboat lowering, an officer holding a gun pointing away from the ship.

Riku backed away from the railing, "It's all starting to fall apart" he said, more or less to himself. "We don't have much time" he continued as he set off.

Within minutes they had found Mr. Valentine, while Riku explained his 'business plan'. By the end, Riku had forced a small fortune into his pockets. He only stared at Riku, but he didn't say anything as he set off.

* * *

Sora and Kairi burst out of a door and into the cold night air, only to discover a horrifying sight. "The boats are gone!" cried out Kairi, but Sora grabbed her by the hand. Togethor they ran the length of the ship toward the front, followed closely by Roxas and Terra.

As they ran, the band briefly stopped as people repeated bumped into them. "What's the use? No one's listening to us anyway" one of them said. "Well they don't listen to us at dinner either" another said, then shook his head. "Come on, let's play another. Orpheus" he said, and they continued with a cheerful tuned song. As they did so, four figures ran past them.

"Music to drown by, now I know I'm in first class!" scoffed Terra as they ran, getting a forced laugh out of Roxas.

* * *

"I found her, on the other side waiting for a boat... with _him_" said Ansem, speaking to Riku.

Riku found himself in a flurry of indecision, looking back at the few boats left under Mr. Valentine. They shared a look at one point, then he moved on.

He made a strange noise at the sheer ridiculousness of these events. "Oh! God damn to hell" he muttered to no one, then he breathed in and set out, in the opposite direction from the boat. Ansem soon followed behind him.

Back at the lifeboats, Demyx was putting up a brave facade as he helped others into the boat. He didn't know how long it would hold though, and he soon started freaking out as the unofficial last call went. Several seconds went by, then he unhesitantly jumped into the boat with little notice.

Just before he gave the order to lower, Mr. Valentine caught sight of Mr. Ismay in the boat, quite obviously not moving any time soon. He stood there for several seconds in shock, then took a deep breath and gave the order. The boat began to lower slowly, and rather silently.

Demyx Ismay could only sit there in cowardice, slowly looking up at the ship he was abandoning.

**(Some of you may be wondering why this scene is supposed to dramatic. Well first, know this: the music Orpheus tells the tale of the same named fellow, who went into the depths of hell to rescue his wife. He succeeded, but ended up being trapped down there himself. Knowing that, Demyx is essentially descending into his own personal hell by abandoning the Titanic, and later being forced to watch it sink. All of this, while the Orpheus music is playing...)**

* * *

"Please... Daddy!" cried out a little girl, being forced into the lifeboat away from her father. "It's goodbye for a little while" he said to her, though his own voice was shaking. "Only for a little while, there's another boat for Daddy too"

Kairi watched this exchange, and soon turned directly around. "I'm not going without you Sora" she said.

"No, you have to go" he said, holding her close. "Now. Get in the boat, Kairi" he said with all seriousness.

Kairi shook her head frantically, saying "No!".

"Yes, now get on the boat Kairi!" he said, only to joined by a similar statement. Riku stepped out of the crowd, and right next to the both of them. There seemed to be a moment of silence between them.

Riku made a small noise, "My god, look at you!" he said, then without pause removed her outer coat and forced it into Sora's hands. Taking off his own heavy coat, he put it over her shoulders. "Here"

When that was done, Sora steered her a bit toward the boat. "Go on, I've get the next one" he said, but Kairi still refused to go on without him. "Listen, it'll be alright, I'm a survivor, don't worry about me!"

Riku saw she was still unconvinced, so he stepped forward a bit. "I have an arrangement on the other side of the ship. Sora and I can get off safely. Both of us" he said.

Sora looked at him for a moment, then back at Kairi. "See? I've got my own boat to catch"

Kairi stared at him, but before she could even say anything, the officers had seen her and pulled her into the boat. She twisted around and grabbed Sora's hand, which he held tightly until the distance forced them apart. "Lower away!" yelled the officer, and they started slowly lowering.

Several seconds passed, the two men staring down at Kairi, who was staring back up at Sora. "You're a good liar" said Riku, out of the corner of his mouth. "Almost as good as you" said Sora, also out of the corner of his mouth. After a few seconds of breathing, he spoke the doubts he had the moment Riku mentioned the arrangement. "There's no uh... There's no arrangement, is there?" he said, more of a statement than anything.

"No, there is" said Riku. "Not that you'll gain anything from it"

Sora slowly looked up at him. Riku looked at him with a small smile. "I always win, Sora" he said. "One way or another"

Sora slowly breathed out, then slowly turned his head back to look down at Kairi. Truth be told, he had expected something like this.

Meanwhile, Kairi could barely look at anything but Sora. At the same time, the sounds of the world were muting themselves into nonexistence for her. She glanced over at the officers; they were gesturing and ordering, but there was no sound from their mouths. Her gaze fell upon the tear-stained children, who were tearfully waving goodbye to their fathers. She glanced up, watching as the officer in charge shouted his orders, but she could hear nothing. She snapped back around, looking up at Sora, her breathing heavy.

Sora was staring down at her, his breathing slow and forced. His look was sad, but he was doing his best to put on a determined face. She saw him slowly gulp as the lifeboat sink lower, and behind him a rocket flare went off into the night. The burst of white light illimunated them all, and like the firework, Sora's determination seemed to burst. His body slumped slightly, and even his spiky hair seemed to lower. His face completely broke, his expression turning into only one thing: the realization that he would never see the love of his life again.

Kairi's determination slammed into her full force, she only had one thing on her mind then: be with Sora.

Kairi stood and ran forward, jumping off the boat and landing half on the side of the boat. With a struggle, she got herself over and ran, uncaring of anything else. "Kairi!" yelled Sora from above, then he turned and ran, shoving himself through the crowds. Below, Kairi was doing much the same as she ran full-speed forward.

Sora ran himself into the first-class area, rapidly going full-speed down the staircase. "Kairi!" he yelled, literally colliding with Kairi. Kairi sobbed freely into his shoulder, while he lifted her up to be as close as possible. "You're so stupid!" he cried out, showering her face with small kisses. "Why did you do that, huh! You're so stupid, Kairi!" he cried out, kissing her several times on the lips. "Why'd you do that, why!" he cried out, shaking her a bit.

Kairi breathed heavily, her tear-stained face looking at him. "You jump... I jump, right?" she said weakly, holding him close.

Sora couldn't answer, the simplicity of that statement left him speechless as he breathed heavily, staring at her. "...Right" he answered weakly.

Breathing heavily, she pulled him into a deep kiss, then simply pressed her whole body against Sora. "Oh God... I couldn't go... I couldn't go, Sora!" she cried out in his chest, crying fresh tears.

* * *

Above, Riku was staring down at them, completely unsure of what to do. Ansem came up to him, glanced down at the hugging couple, then looked back at Riku. He decided to pull the young man away from the scene, and get him off the boat. His first attempt got little response, then he used both hands and forced him along.

In Riku's mind, one thing was sinking in: he wasn't going to win this time.

Something inside him snapped.

In that instant, he threw aside Ansem's coat and grabbed his gun, despite Ansem's attempt to stop him. With murder in his eyes, he ran forward and aimed his gun at the pair of them. Sora saw him just in time, and moved away. His fired bullet destroyed the banister, narrowly missing them as Kairi's scared scream echoed.

Sora and Kairi fled down the stairs, several bullets being aimed at them by Riku, who was shoving people out of his way. At the bottom of the stairs, they came across an area half-flooded with water. "Come on!" he yelled out, forcing their way through the water, which slowed them considerably. Riku got to the bottom of the stairs, and emptied his gun at the pair of them. By sheer luck, none of them hit, and the couple escaped.

Riku gave a yell of frustration, then breathing heavily, he slowly noticed he was standing waist-deep in freezing water. Still breathing heavily, he slowly backed toward the staircase.

"I hope you enjoy your time together!" he yelled after them desperately, then slowly turned and walked up the stairs again. Halfway up the stairs, a thought slowly struck him. He glanced down at himself, then back at where Sora and Kairi had escaped. Then he began to chuckle, losing it almost completely.

"What could possibly be funny?"

Riku slowly looked up at Ansem, and answered blankly, "I put the 'Key' in the coat". A few seconds passed.

"AND I PUT THE COAT ON HER!"

* * *

**I am SO sorry this is so late! I've been lazy at first, but later I just wasn't feeling well, so I couldn't get to this fanfiction. :( But despite, I made a promise to Music Lover Always that I'd finish this story, and I'm keeping it to the end.**

**Anyway, read and review :) Oh, the next chapter will be the hallway flood scene; the part where Terra's character gets shot and Riku does his 'We had a deal!' line; Mr. Valentine's character kills himself; Riku carefully getting himself onto a boat anyway; and will end with the band saying goodbye to each other, along with Xemnas dieing at the helm of his last command.**

**And like I said last chapter, things will be a little different here than from the movie. The only hint I'm giving is that it involves character deaths.**


	13. Hell Breaks Loose

Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic**

Characters:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater

Fabrizio – Roxas Grey

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy

Mr. Andrews – Squall "Leon" Andrews

Molly Brown – Selphie Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas **(dead)**

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch - Mr. Vincent Valentine **(dead)**

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

Tommy Ryan - Terra Ryan

**Will update as necessary (dead by the end of the chapter)**

* * *

Sora and Kairi finally stopped to catch their breath, leaning against the wall and each other. "I think we lost him" Sora murmured weakly, slowly standing and walking a few steps in a random direction.

"Thank God..." she rasped weakly, slowly walking after him, then slowly blinked. "Sora...?" she whispered in dread, a low creaking filling the air. Sora snapped around, even as Kairi did, both of them staring at the closed set of doors.

The doors were bolted shut, but the bolts were groaning and noticeably leaning outward. Water poured out of cracks in the door, and in floods as the bolts creaked outward an inch with a loud groan.

Sora and Kairi stared at it in horror, then unconsciously turned and bolted down the hallway.

The doors burst open with a BANG!, instantly sending a flood through the hallway. Everything seemed to go in slow-mo from then; Sora and Kairi ran for their lives ("GO! RUN, KAIRI!"), the flood bursting down the hallways, the electricity shorting off and on again, and the loud rush of water behind them.

But they couldn't run fast enough, and the flood slammed into them, sending them with it's current. ("Sora!" "Kairi!") Down the hallway, the both of them slammed hard against a closed set of gates. They didn't have time to groan; Sora was already pulling Kairi with him, grabbing onto whatever he could to get them past the current.

"Give me your hand!" he yelled over the noise, getting Kairi ahead of him with a massive grunt. Breathing heavily, both of them quickly walked up the stairs, only to stop at the locked gate. "No!" Kairi cried out, instantly struggling to break it, or do something to get it out of the way. Grunting hard, Sora tried to help her, the water rising an inch a second behind them. "HELP!" she cried out loudly, while Sora breathed in sharply in surprise.

Laying there next to the gates, was a set of keys.

Sora instantly bent down, reaching out for the keys. As soon as he bent down, the water reached the floor level, washing the keys away a bit, barely within reach anymore. Sora grunted in pure frustration, trying to twist his arm and fingers to reach further, his arm filled with pain from doing so. During his attempts, the water raised considerably, already making it hard to breathe normally when it was at mouth level. He was forced to take a deep breath and dive under, his eyes open but burning as he frantically reached for the keys.

There! He just got a grip of them, quickly gripping them firmly and raising above. "*Gasp!* I got it! Which one is it, Kairi!" he cried out quickly, showing it in the flickering light. "The sharp one! Try the sharp one!" she cried out, and he pressed himself against the gates, quickly trying to find the lock.

"Hurry Sora!" she cried out weakly, the water quickly reaching neck level.

"It's stuck!" he yelled desperately, having found the lock, but the key wasn't working well.

CLICK! He felt the click more than heard it, quickly letting go of the key and wrenching the gates open. "Go! Go Kairi!" he cried out, weakly pushing the doors aside enough. Breathing heavily, Kairi weakly swam her way through the rising water, gasping heavily as she briefly went under. She looked back, the water had already risen to just under an underhang pipe. "Sora!" she cried out desperately. "Sora!"

Just as she yelled out the second one, Sora gasped hard as he emerged, breathing in deeply before going under briefly, then coming up for good. "Come on!" she cried, grabbing his hand hard as they struggled out of the water. "Let's go!" he said, both of them breathing heavily as they ran up the stairs, determined to get away from that freezing water.

* * *

Riku burst out of a doorway, running forward until he encountered a huge mass of people. Grunting in frustration, he tried climbing up a bit to see what was going on. It was hard to tell, even as he strained. "Mommy!" came the weak cry, making him blink and look over. A small crying child sat huddled against the wall, tears all over her cheeks.

Blinking slightly, even as he looked at the child, he shook his head slightly as he looked back over the mass of people, slowly making his way through.

* * *

"Give us a chance to live, you bastard!" yelled Terra, he and Roxas struggling against the mass of people, faced with a gun.

"I'll shoot any man that tries to get past me!" yelled Vincent, threatening the gun on the crowd. "Get back!" he continued, while at that moment, Riku got through to the front of the crowd. He tried to move forward, but the threatened gun stopped him. "We had a deal!" he said, stepping close on a risk.

Vincent took out all the money and threw it in his face, forcing Riku to cover himself. "Your money can't save you anymore than it can save me" whispered Vincent quietly, before pushing him back roughly. "GET BACK!"

At that moment, some idiot tried jumping over the crowd, only to be shot back by Vincent's gun. The bullet only agiated the crowd further, and some other idiot tried to jump the crowd... but he missed, sending Terra forward uncontrollably.

BANG!

Terra yelled out in pain, falling onto the deck. He hissed in pain, both hands clamped tightly over his side, where blood poured out of. Roxas was instantly by his side, working with an edge of his shirt. "Bastard!" he yelled up at Vincent, trying to wrap the shirt edge around Terra's wound.

Vincent could only stand there, staring down at what he'd done. Slowly, without even noticing, he backed up till he was one step away from the freezing water below. He slowly breathed in and out silently, then looked back at his fellow officers. They looked back and stared at him. They thought that, just for a split second, he wasn't even human. **(A reference to Vincent's immortal Chaos form ;))**

Vincent saluted, the put the gun to his head. The others tried to stop him, but they were too late. BANG!

Riku saw Vincent fall into the ocean, then breathing heavily, he looked at the other officers who were struggling to keep order. He blinked slightly, then turned and ran as fast as he could throw the mass of people, picking up the child he had seen earlier. "I have a child!" he cried, pushing and struggling his way through the crowd, repeating the phrase again and again. "I have a child! Please... for all she has left in the world" he said weakly, adopting a desperate tone.

The officer hesiated, then sighed and tilted his head. "Go" he said.

He ran past the officers, going to the still-loading boat. Giving the child to a woman, he quickly got in before anyone could stop him. After a few seconds, he took the child back from the woman, bouncing her up and down lightly with a "there, there".

He had to play the part after all.

* * *

Sora and Kairi ran through the first-class smoking area, the room already at a slight tilt. "Wait, wait!" Kairi cried out, stopping them just short of the door. "Mr. Andrews..."

Leon Andrews slowly looked away from the clock over the fireplace, his face a quiet 'i'm not running' look.

Kairi's body seemed to slump as she looked at him. "Won't you even try to make a run for it?" she asked sadly.

"I'm sorry..." he rasped out lightly. "I didn't build you... a stronger ship, young Kairi"

"The ship's going down fast" Sora murmued to himself, stepping closer to Kairi. "We gotta move"

"Wait" he said, reaching for the nearby life jacket. He stepped forward, giving it to Kairi. "Good luck to you both" he said, his voice coming close to breaking.

She took it slowly, staring up at him. "And to you" she said faintly, then hugged him hard. They remained that way for two seconds, before she let go, Sora leading her away. Before they went through, Sora looked back and gave him a curt nod.

Leon didn't return it.

* * *

Xemnas looked at the chaos that was boat-loading, staring around with a quiet dread.

"Captain" came a quiet whisper, from a young woman with a baby. "Where should I go?" she asked, desperation in her eyes.

He looked at her with that quiet dread, but he didn't say anything. He slowly turned around, walking forward without any real feeling. Someone attempted to give him a life jacket, but he ignored them as he continued walking ahead.

Walking forward, he looked over at the steering and speed equipment, which only hours ago had been adjusted for iceberg warning. Sighing silently, he moved past them, walking into the still fairly dry captain's room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The band played off their last note, then they sighed to each other. "Right... that's it then" he said, the four of them saying their goodbyes to each other. Taking their instruments with them, the other members started walking away.

One though, didn't move from his spot. After a few moments in thought, he took up his instrument, and began to play a sad song.

The others heard the sad song, and stopped in their tracks, slowly turning to look around. One by one, they came back to their spot, and took up the same song as him. Soon, all of them were playing again.

"Gentlemen" the one who stayed said. "It has been a privilege to play with you tonight"

* * *

Xemnas stood in his quarters, everything outside completely filled with water. He stood there, looking around with a quiet fear, standing at the helm of his last command. He breathed in and out slowly.

The windows cracked under the pressure, and the water rushed inside in seconds. Xemnas gripped the wheel tightly, and closed his eyes.

The water engulfed him.

* * *

**No matter what you may think, I'm not giving up on this fanfiction: I'm seeing it through to the end. Why am I very late then? Because I had real life deadlines to deal with, leaving little time to do this fanfiction. Will the next update be just as late? Maybe... I'll have to see**

**Anyway, the next part: the part where the boiler falls over; Sora and Kairi struggling up the back of the ship (the one thats sticking in the air); the ship rising higher and higher in the air; the fleeing lifeboats forced to watch the ship sink (mainly Selphie and Aerith); the ship splitting right in half and then forced back into the upright position; and will finish with the Titanic sinking downward, before submerging completely.**

**So anyway, read and review, and try and stay with me. I'm doing what I can... oh, and happy 4th of July!**


	14. The End of Titanic

Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic**

Characters:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater

Fabrizio – Roxas Grey

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy **(dead)**

Mr. Andrews – Squall "Leon" Andrews **(dead)**

Molly Brown – Selphie Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas **(dead)**

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch - Mr. Vincent Valentine **(dead)**

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

**Will update as necessary (dead by the end of the chapter)**

* * *

"Back! Back!" yelled Riku, pushing back people who were trying to swamp the rowboat with an oar.

Roxas glanced back at the yelling Riku, rolled his eyes and continued to struggle his way back to the ship, dragging the unconscious Terra with him. "Come on, buddy" he managed to mutter to his unconscious friend, swimming his way slowly through the freezing water. "You can make it"

* * *

The ship continued to slowly lift up into the air, the thrones of screaming people struggling up the ship's read end.

Breathing heavily, Sora and Kairi struggled their way up as well, using the railing when they could. "We have to stay on the ship as long as possible!" he yelled over the incoherent yelling of everyone, pulling her up the ship. "Come on!

* * *

At almost the exact same time, the first-class area was almost completely flooded, the screaming people struggling to get out.

As the water rose quickly, it reached the level of the clock, obscuring it completely as it stopped working.

Outside the first class area, Roxas struggled not to be sucked in the now-broken windows, using the side of the ship as he slowly moved his way across them.

* * *

"Go!" he yelled, getting himself over the railing.

Kairi jumped off the railing, and landed a little roughly. Breathing heavily, she struggled to get up, only to find herself being pulled up by a stranger. "I got you" the stranger said quietly, stepping back after that.

Staring at his unusual brown hair for a split-second, she shook her head and looked around. "Sora!" she called, finding him soon enough and both of them continuing to struggle up the ship. **(Lexaeus, the last of the Organization cameos :) )**

* * *

"Come on, big guy, come one" he muttered, breathing heavily as he struggled toward the ship.

CRACK!

He stopped in shock at the noise, slowly turning around toward it's source.

CRACK! The cables were snapping one-by-one of the front boiler, filling the air with the loud cracks. Roxas could watch in horror as the boiler tilted forward, opposite the direction he was heading. The screams only intensified as people struggled in vain to get away. Snapping his eyes shut, he looked away.

Though he didn't see the results, he knew exactly what they were.

Despite the fact he was at least fifty feet away from the fallen boiler, the impact and subsequent wave hit him in seconds, hitting him hard with a cry, and before his was done, the impact made Roxas's head collide with something hard.

Clutching his head with pained groans, his vision blurred from the impact, he slowly became aware that the impact had somehow pushed him onto the ship, though water was lapping at him a few feet below.

Grunting, he managed to stand up with effort, putting the unconscious Terra on his back as he used the railing and whatever else in reach to move up the ship.

* * *

The last fifty feet of the ship's back end considerably more crowded with people, Sora struggled to push his way through the crowd, pulling Kairi behind him. Every now and then, the lights would flicker and dim, then come back on like nothing was wrong.

As they did so, the ship continued to slowly lift into the air, the propellers slowly rising up out of the water. With the back end high in the air, some people lost their balance and fell far below into the water, already a fair-sized group in the water below the propellers.

"Come on!" Sora said, pushing his way toward the railing, grabbing onto it quickly. Breathing heavily, Kairi clung more to Sora than the railing. As the ship continued to rise higher into the air, she looked around, her gaze falling upon the young blonde woman named Namine, who looked at her in much the same moment.

Both of them breathing heavily, they shared the gaze of two people who barely knew each other, but were fighting for their survival. Despite that, there was a small part of recognition in their gazes.

She looked away after a second, then slowly realized something. "Sora..." she said faintly, looking up at him. "This is where we first met!" she said weakly.

Breathing heavily, he slowly realized it in his gaze. At that point, she buried her head into his neck, and he kissed her forehead, even as he held her even closer to him.

The ship at more than a 45-degree angle now, anyone and anything that wasn't holding onto something started sliding downward. Even as Kairi watched, she saw Namine lose her grip, screaming as she slid down the tilting ship.

* * *

A considerable distance away, the lifeboat survivors were forced to watch in horror at the 'unsinkable' ship slowly tilted more and more, their breath showing in the cold night air. One woman in particular couldn't tear her eyes off it, the rich-class Aerith.

Selphie, sitting next to her, her teary eyes stunned. "God Almighty..." she whispered weakly at the sight.

In another rowboat, Demyx Ismay slowly looked away from the sight, pretty much broken inside.

* * *

In the engine room, the workers were still struggling to do their job, which meant keeping the ship lit up so it'd be easier for the survivors. But the job was getting increasingly difficult: the tilt, the shorting out from the stress, and the flickering lights.

One worker struggled for a flip-off switch, thinking it would help the stressed electrical lines. But the moment he touched it, the entire thing shorted out, sparks flying everywhere and electrocuting the poor soul.

At that moment, every light on the Titanic went out, plunging the ship into darkness.

* * *

Not shortly after the lights went out, the ship slowly groaned from stress.

CRACK!

The floorboards themselves in the middle started cracking, splitting themselves apart as the cracks continued.

A lone man named Ansem clung to the railing when this happened, his orange eyes slowly widening as he realized the ship was cracking in half right below him.

In mere seconds, the ship split in half almost completely, the back end tilting forward.

The screams intensified when this happened, the ship's back end falling unstoppably onto the water with a giant roar of water.

With no respite, water began pouring into the new gap between the ship, the front half going under quickly, dragging the back half into the air again, going faster and faster as the water poured in.

* * *

Breathing heavily as he looked down in horror, he quickly pulled her up a little. "Come on, we got to move!" he yelled, helping Kairi get onto the other side of the railing, with was quickly becoming the only safe place left on the ship.

"Come on, I've got you! I won't let go, come on I got you!" he said as he pulled her up onto the railing, breathing heavily.

"What now?" she yelled out to him, clinging hard to the railing.

"I don't know..." he said, breathing heavily as he looked down. "I don't know"

At that moment, the ship's back end become sticking straight up, the groaning slowly stopping. For a moment, there was eerie silence as the ship's back end floated there in the water.

In that moment, Kairi slowly looked over on the railing. There was one other person hanging there on the opposite side of the railing: the one who had helped her up before.

The man slowly looked over at her. He didn't say anything.

The moment faded, and the ship began sinking straight down again, the ship groaning as it did so.

"This is it!" yelled Sora, holding Kairi tightly against him as the ship sank faster and faster into the water.

"Oh god..." she cried out a little weakly, the experience more terrifying that she thought possible. "Oh god!"

The ship sank quickly, the propellers going under soon. "The ship is gonna suck us down" Sora yelled over the roar of water. "Take a deep breath when I say so!"

Something below them exploded as water burst it open, only adding to the terror. "Kick to the surface and keep kicking!" he continued to yell, holding Kairi close and tightly to him. "Do not let go of my hand!" Kairi could only nod weakly, her gaze still fixed on the terrifying sight rushing up to meet them.

The ship was going under quickly, the screams only getting louder as they got closer to the screaming people. "We're gonna make it, Kairi! Trust me!" he yelled, tightening his grip.

"I trust you!" she cried out weakly, the ship mere feet from going under.

"Ready!" he yelled, the water lightly spraying onto their faces. "Ready! NOW!" he yelled at full volume.

Kairi took the deepest breath she could.

Titanic went under completely.

* * *

**Okay... the ship has sunk, so you all know what follows next. And so you know, the next chapter is the last chapter, which will make it fairly long with what i have in mind :) So if I'm really late for the last chapter, don't be surprised**

**Now, as you may have noticed, Roxas ,Terra, and Namine have all survived their movie character fates. Roxas didn't get crushed by the boiler, Terra didn't die from the gunshot, and Namine didn't fall to her death. For now, I'll leave it at that**

**If you liked it, leave a review :)**


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic**

Characters:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson **(dead)**

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley **(dead)**

Ruth Dewitt Bukater – Aerith Dewitt Bukater

Fabrizio – Roxas Grey

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy **(dead)**

Mr. Andrews – Squall "Leon" Andrews **(dead)**

Molly Brown – Selphie Brown

Captain E.J. – Captain Xemnas **(dead)**

Tommy Ryan – Terra Ryan

Mr. Murdoch - Mr. Vincent Valentine **(dead)**

Bruce Ismay - Demyx Ismay

**Will update as necessary (dead by the end of the chapter, others are unknown)**

* * *

Titanic went under completely.

It was complete chaos under the water, Kairi kicking hard against the current, her hand tightly clutching Sora's hand. She couldn't see a thing, even if her eyes were open. A sudden wrench nearly tore them out of each other's grip, but somehow it didn't.

They did the only thing they could: kick to the surface.

With a great gasp, they did so, into the even worse chaos above water. People were screaming incoherently into the night air, frailing wildly in the ice-cold water, grabbing onto whatever they could reach to stay afloat, including each other. Before she could even make sense of anything, she was pulled in some direction by sora, weakly trying to follow him by her own will.

"It's so cold!" she cried out weakly, and it was true: she felt like the cold water was seeping into her insides.

"Just keep swimming, Kairi" he called back at her, pulling her along through the confusion.

Eventually, through sheer luck, they came across a doorframe floating in the water. "Here, come on!" he called, swimming toward it. "Get on, Kairi"

She tried, but it took some time, though sora helped her onto it. It was still cold, but compared to the water, she would take it anyday. Sora tried to get himself, but the door frame threatened to sink anytime he tried. The cold water kept lapping onto the door frame, threatening what little warmth she had left.

Forced to float there in the cold water, he steeled himself and kept his grip on her cold hands. "It'll be alright" he whispered, a little shakily. "You're alright, Kairi"

Shrill whistle noises sounded into the air, the desperate attempts to alert someone to rescue them. They looked at the person sounding the whistle weakly, not saying anything, but agreeing on the inside. "Return the boats!" he yelled into the night air, sounding his whistle again. Just after he yelled, the incoherent screaming become a bit more focused, on one thing only: calling for help.

"The boats... they're coming back for us, Kairi" he whispered shakily, looking at her as his body shook a bit, though he tried to hide it. "Just hold on a little bit longer"

She couldn't respond; she didn't have the energy.

* * *

"You don't understand" said the unoffical leader of their rowboat, looking away from his passengers, and the doomed swimmers. Selphie was standing up, Aerith weakly sitting there by her, her face devastated and weak.

"If we go back, they'll pull us under and swamp the boat!"

"Knock it off, you're scaring them" she said coldly, then looked back at the huddled people on the boat. "Come on girls, grab an oar, let's go!"

"Are you out of your mind?" he yelled at her, incredelous. "We're in the middle of the freaking Atlantic! Do you people want to live or do you want to die!"

Selphie looked back at the women and male personel from the ship; they were too frightened to do much more than listen. "What's the matter with you?" she asked them, her words as biting as the cold water. "It's your men out there!"

Her words affected them; they choked from them, tears falling harder than before. Breathing a bit heavily, Selphie slowly nodded. "There's plenty of room for more!" she said, only to be cut off.

"And they'll be one less on this boat, if you don't shut that hole in your face!"

Selphie slowly turned to face the man, her eyes burning with hatred. Slowly, never taking her eyes off him, she walked toward him, stopping a foot away. "You know what i see out there?" she asked, gesturing toward the water, her voice colder than the water.

The man looked, even as his mouth moved. "What's that?"

WHACK! SPLASH!

Selphie waited till the man came back up for air, still staring at him coldly. "A coward! That's what i see!" she yelled at him, holding an oar in her hands. Looking back at the stunned women and personel, she took charge of them. "Come on, we're going back there! Take those oars and row!"

* * *

On a different boat, the current leader had a similar plan in mind. "Get those oars over there" he called to them. "And tie those two boats together, make sure it's tied up nice and tight"

He briefly looked back at where the ship had been, took in a deep breath and looked back, flashlight in hand. "Okay! Listen to me, men! We have to go back!" he yelled at them, ignoring the stunned expressions. "I want all the women from this boat transferred to that boat, as quickly as possible! We need space for survivors!"

* * *

Kairi didn't know how long they floated there. "It's getting quiet" she said quietly, and it was true: there were very few cries going out, and the ones there were there were weak. Most of the frantic splashing of water had quieted, only the occasional ripple or two now went across the water.

Shaking like a leaf, and doing his best to keep it out of his voice, Sora adjusted his grip on her hands. "I-It's gonna take... a couple of minutes to get... the b-boats over here" he said weakly, breathing in short bursts, his breath visible in the night air. "I-I don't know about you... but I i-intend to... write a s-strongly worded letter... a-about this"

She didn't react, shaking a bit in the cold air. "I love you, Sora" she whispered weakly.

With a bit of effort, Sora slowly tightened his grip on her hands. "...Don't you do that" he whispered, trying for a stern tone, and failing. "Don't you... say your goodbyes... Not yet, do you understand me?"

Shaking on the doorframe, she weakly opened her eyes. "I'm so cold" she whimpered weakly.

"Listen, Kairi... you're gonna get out of here" he whispered weakly, still shaking hard in the cold water. "You're gonna on... and you'll have lots of children... and you'll watch them grow... you'll die an old lady, warm in her bed"

He slowly shook his head. "_Not_ here, Kairi... do you understand me? _Not_ tonight"

She wanted to respond, but she couldn't. "I can't... feel my body" she whimpered weakly, her voice close to breaking.

His grip tightened even more, not that it was strong in the first place. "Listen to me... winning that ticket, Kairi, was the best thing that ever happened to me" he said weakly. "It brought me to you... and I'm thankful for that"

She tried to say something, but the words didn't make it out, only small noises.

He came closer, as much as he could. "You must... you must do this for me, Kairi" he whispered weakly, their cold breath touching each other's faces. "You must promise me... that you'll survive... that you won't give up... n-no matter what happens" He struggled for breath a bit. "No matter... how hard, or hopeless... things get"

"Please... promise me this, Kairi" he said weakly, shaking hard "And never... let go of that promise"

"I... I-I promise" she just barely managed to whimper weakly, her voice breaking on the first try.

"...Never let go" he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"I'll never let go..." she whimpered weakly. "I'll never let go, Sora..."

* * *

The unnamed leader of the boat swung his flashlight from side to side slowly, their boat approaching the floating mass of people. He couldn't see much movement, but that didn't stop him.

"Do you see any moving?" he asked his fellow shipmates. The answer was no, to which to he responded. "Check them! Make sure!"

The rowboat slowly glided forward, inches away from the mass of floating people. There was no movement other than the water, and the unnatural stillness gave the feeling of a graveyard. It was not pleasant at all.

"There are dead, sir" one said to him, gently moving the man out of the way.

"Check them, make sure" he replied, while calling to the one's rowing. "Ahead easy. Be careful, don't hit them with your oars"

Pushing down the uneasy and nauseous feeling, he called out into the night. "Is there anyone alive out there! Can anyone hear me!"

Silence greeted him, the swishing of water from the oars breaking it every now and then. He continued to call out his message, swinging the flashlight over the bodies, looking for any sign of movement from the people. He saw none, and his gaze fell upon a young woman with a baby, both of whom were still.

"We waited too long..." he whispered, his voice threatening to break at the sheer tragedy of it all. Shaking himself hard, he called out to his men: "Keep checking them! Keep looking!"

"Is there anyone alive out there! Can anyone here me!"

* * *

On the other rowboat, Selphie struggled against a similar situation, struggling not to break into tears. "Look for anyone alive" she said to them, and her voice broke a little, and she did nothing to stop it.

They rowed through the water slowly, being careful not to hit anyone. All was quiet as they swung their flashlights along the bodies, dreading that no one had survived.

"Miss! There's one alive!" a crewmember yelled at her, his flashlight fixed on one body. Running over, she looked down at the floating person, who was indeed moving, or shaking actually. The blonde in question slowly became aware of the light, turning her head slowly up to it, shutting her eyes at the brightness.

"Well, get out of the water! Quickly!" she told them, who did as told. Within thirty seconds, they had pulled the blonde girl out of the water, who was shaking hard as someone draped a blanket over her. Selphie didn't recognize the blonde, but that didn't matter right now.

A similar sound came from the other side, making Selphie watch as two men were dragged onto the boat, both shaking hard, though one of them seemed unconscious. Both of their hair defied the water, sticking up in unusual styles.

While the three survivors slowly recovered, they searched for more. But no others were to be found.

"Three" Selphie breathed, the simple number making her heart sink. "How many not..." she said, but she couldn't even finish her sentence.

* * *

Time held no meaning to Kairi anymore; she was just too weak to be aware of it, or much else for that matter. All she felt at that moment was the cold doorframe she was laying on, the less-cold night air, and the ice-cold hands of Sora. Her eyes were stuck looking at the sky, her mind numb and her emotions sunk.

Despite all that, she was singing, very weakly and numbly.

"When you walk away... you don't hear me say, please... oh baby, don't go... simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight... it's hard to let it go"

She stopped there, unable to get the energy anymore.

Something lit up slightly on her face, doing so several times with increasing brightness before she even noticed, let alone slowly turn her head toward it.

Sound reached her ears, but it was impossible to make out, as it was so slow. She saw something moving through the water, dark figures in it, something lit up moving across by a dark figure. A slow sound reached her ears again.

Staring at it, her body seemed to jolt slightly as she realized what it was, even if vaguely. She shook her hand slightly. "Sora..." she breathed out, never taking her eyes off the boat. "Sora..." she breathed out again, slowly using both hands. She slowly managed to roll onto her side, trying to wake him. "Sora... there's a boat"

But no matter what she did, he didn't respond at all, his eyes closed and his body unmoving.

She stared at him, her mind still numb but working. No, he couldn't be...

She shook him harder, saying his name again and again, becoming more and more desperate as each time didn't get a response. "Sora... Sora... _Sora_!" she breathed out, her voice literally breaking on the last one, desperately shaking him. "_There's a boat...Sora...!_"

The rowboat swam by, unaware of the two.

Her head fell slowly onto the door frame, her face twisted with loss. She would have cried, but she had nothing left to cry with. She might as well have just died there, and the boat didn't even know about them.

The boat...

Her eyes snapped open, breathing in short bursts. "Come back..." she breathed out, barely audible, slowly twisting herself up to stare after it. "Come back... come back" she kept saying, managing to get on her knees, along with a fraction of a normal voice. "Come back...!"

They didn't hear her; her voice was too weak and quiet.

Trembling hard, she slowly looked down at Sora, still holding his ice-cold hands.

Her hand twitched, and the motion nudged Sora's hands, his chin moving off the doorframe. He was starting to sink.

"No..." she breathed out, barely audible. "_No..._!" she whimpered, her voice breaking. She couldn't pull him up, or keep him from sinking; she didn't even have the strength to stand.

He continued to sink slowly, his eyes closed.

Breathing heavily in short bursts, she pulled his hands closer. "I'll never let go... I promise" she whimpered, kissing his hands. She held on until she couldn't anymore.

Sora sank slowly under the water, until the darkness swallowed him up.

He was gone.

She stared at where he had vanished, her eyes threatening to burst, though she had no more tears. She might have literally died on the spot, but only one thing was left on her mind: Sora's promise.

Survive.

She slowly looked over, at the now-still man with the whistle in his mouth. Breathing heavily in short bursts, she slowly crawled off the doorframe and fell into the water. She barely felt the cold water, her body was so numb. With weak strokes, she got over to the man, and took his whistle. Not giving a damn about the germs, she put it in her mouth and blowed. Her first attempts didn't really work, but eventually she got a shrill sound out of it.

* * *

The unnamed man sighed, his dread full force, thinking that no one had survived.

A small shrill noise sounded out of nowhere, barely audible, but it made him turn around completely, staring into the darkness. Had it been his imagination?.

It sounded again... then again.

"Come about!" he yelled, the others now aware of the shrill whiste.

* * *

_Even after the light fell upon her, she kept sounding the whistle, never stopping until she was forced to._

Back in the present, Kairi slowly opened her eyes, the shrill whistle echoing her in mind. She knew she would never forget it's sound. "1,500 people went into the sea, when Titanic sank from under us" she said softly to her quiet audience. "There were twenty boats floating nearby... but only one came back... one. Six were saved from the water... myself included... six, out of 1,500"

No one said anything. No one.

She struggled a bit, but she continued. "Afterward... the 700 people in the boats had nothing to do but wait" she whispered. "Wait to die... wait to live... wait for an ending, that would never come"

* * *

Kairi lay on the rowboat, covered in a blanket, looking up at the dawn sky numbly. She didn't know what to think, or what to do.

A light green washed over her sight, and she slowly glanced over at it's source.

One of the crew was waving a flare through the air, shouting something, but she couldn't hear the words, or the sound.

After that, she kinda blanked out, only remembering a small moment where she had looked up in the morning light, seeing a stretch of hull plates, and a name: Carpathia.

* * *

Riku slowly stepped down the stairs, looking across the area.

"I don't think you'll find any of your people down here" someone told him. "It's all steerage"

Riku ignored him, never saying a word as he walked around, looking for someone. He walked across half the area, looking, but never finding the person. In the corner of his eye, one person with a hood only concealed themselves more, not that it interested him.

Slowly walking back, but never stopping his looking, he walked back toward the stairs.

_"That was the last time I ever saw him... he married, of course, and earned his millions... but the crash of 29 hit his interest hard, and he put a pistol in his mouth that year... or so i read"_

* * *

Glancing over at Kairi, Roxas watched as Riku slowly walked away, still looking for whoever. By his side, Namine weakly clung to his arm, shivering. Also by his side, Terra winced as he fought the pain from his gunshot wound.

He slowly looked down at Namine, who looked up at him with weak blue eyes. "Must you?" she whispered weakly, still trembling.

He nodded slowly, smiling a little. "She deserves to know" he said, gently placing a hand on her cheek. "It should only take a minute, I promise"

She sighed slightly from his touch, slowly nodding with weak eyes. "Okay" she whispered weakly as she let go, but with a bit of softness.

Slowly standing up, he walked over to Kairi slowly, taking his time until he stood in front of her. Noticing him, she slowly looked up at him.

"Hey" he said, not sure where to begin.

Her expression changed very little. "Roxas... right?" she said.

He nodded, slowly sitting down by her. "Yeah... I am" he said.

She said nothing, only looked at him. He sighed slowly, looking at her directly. "Look, Kairi... I know Sora's gone, so I know somewhat what you're going through" he said, his gut feeling punched for saying it aloud. "He was my best friend... but you meant more to him than anything, I could see it in his eyes... and I just want you to know something now that he's gone"

She sighed, looking away a little. "Look, Roxas, you can't replace Sora. You can't just take his place like nothing happened" she said.

He blinked slowly. "Take his..." he said, then he got what she really meant, and he frantically shook his head. "No, no, that's not why I'm here, not at all!" he protested weakly. He would have blushed faintly, but his emotions were still numb from Titanic sinking.

That made her blink, and she looked back at him slowly.

He took in a deep breath, glancing behind her. "I know I can't replace him, and I don't want to... I've already got my own girl"

Looking behind her, Kairi saw the blonde girl wave slightly at her, smiling weakly. The brown-haired one next to her waved a little too, though he winced from an injury of some sort. She turned back to Roxas after a moment.

He slowly reached his hand out, touching her shoulder. "I just want you to know, Kairi" he said simply. "That no matter what happens next in the future... you'll have friends you can count on. Me, Namine, Terra... we'll help each other, no matter what happens"

She stared at him, and she seemed to stop breathing. He waited patiently for a response.

She hugged him, hard.

Surprised, Roxas didn't react for a moment, though he smiled faintly and slowly hugged her back.

"Thank you" she rasped out weakly. "Thank you... Roxas"

He nodded, slowly pulling away from her. "You're welcome, Kairi" he said simply, slowly standing up and walking back to Namine and Terra, Kairi watching him go the whole way.

* * *

Kairi stood there on the Carpathia in the rain, watching the Statue of Liberty come into view. Before the Titanic, she might have been moved by the sight, but now, it was just another thing to look at.

"Can I take your name, miss?" came a voice beside her. Looking at him, she noticed the clipboard. "Dawson" she answered, looking back up at the Statue of Liberty. "Kairi Dawson"

She didn't hear his 'thank you', or even notice him walking away.

She stood there in the rain, for who knew how long. At some point, she simply put her hands in the pockets of her heavy coat. Her hand bumped against something, making her furrow her eyebrows as she looked down. Slowly, she pulled the object out of her pocket.

It was the Heart of the Ocean, and it sat there in her hand, gleaming in the rain.

She stared at it with furrowed eyebrows, blinking slowly.

* * *

"We never found anything on Sora" said Lewis, his previous behavior subdued by what he heard. "There's no record of him at all"

Kairi shook her head slightly. "No, there wouldnt' be, would there" she said. "And I've never spoken of him till now... not even to your grandfather" she continued, Yuffie giving her a small sad smile. "A womans' heart is a deep ocean of secrets... but now you know that there was a man named Sora Dawson, and that he saved me... in every way that a person can be saved"

She looked down slightly. "I don't even have a picture of him... he exists now, only in my memories"

* * *

Later that night, the boat recovered the diving vehicles, making a lot of noise by doing so, Cloud and Yuffie watching from a distance.

"I was saving this for when I found the Heart of the Ocean" he said, holding a cigar. Sighing, he threw it over the side of the boat.

Yuffie leaned forward on the railing. "I'm sorry" she said, looking up at him.

Cloud leaned against the railing, arms crossed. "For three years, I've thought of nothing but Titanic... but I never got it... I never let it in" he said simply.

Yuffie slowly gave him a sad smile, agreeing with him.

Both of them looked out to the night sky, their hearts heavy with what they had heard.

* * *

Around the same time, Kairi slowly walked toward the rear of the ship, barefoot as she walked toward the railing. The wind lightly blew on her hair and gown as she stopped in front of it.

Reaching forward slowly, she gripped the railing weakly, using her strength to stand up on it, much like she had when she had tried to kill herself. Looking down at the water calmly, she slowly held out her hand a little. Opening it, she held the Heart of the Ocean in her hand.

She smiled softly, remembering the moment when she found it in the coat. She looked down at the Heart of the Ocean, taking a moment to admire it's key shape one last time.

She took a deep breath, then lightly tossed it in front of her.

She watched the Heart of the Ocean splash into the water, sinking slowly down to the bottom, all with a smile on her face.

* * *

Later that night, Kairi lay on her bed, eyes closed as she drifted off into a dream, surrounded by the pictures of her life, including the things she had promised Sora that she would do.

In her dream, she saw the Titanic, which was laying on the bottom of the ocean in it's decayed state. As she watched, it came closer and closer to her, until she was literally walking along it's hallway. As she walked, the scene changed: the water inexplictedly disappeared over time, light burst outta nowhere slowly, the damage disappeared as if it had never happend, and the ship of dreams became what it once was.

As she walked into the first-class area, a man smiled at her and opened the door. The room was packed with people, all of whom were smiling at her, as well as giving her little nods. Her gaze however was at the top of the stairs, where a familar man waited, looking at the clock.

As she started walking up the stairs, the man turned around and smiled at her, offering his hand. Smiling, she took Sora's hand as she stepped up to the same level as him, looking as young as she was when she meet him.

Both of them leaned forward, kissing each other, as the people in the room applaulded her. As they kissed, her dream vision drifted upward toward the domed ceiling.

As she watched, the scene slowly turned completely white. Then it faded to black, and she was at peace.

* * *

**And... DONE! Yes, you read that right; this story is done :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I hope Music Lover Always is proud of what I've done with it (hoping she'll tell me herself).**

**Still, review and tell me what you thought of it :D**


End file.
